Symphony of Frost and Flame
by haoryuka
Summary: Naruto X Warcraft crossover. I'll make Sargeras the one who attacked Konoha. There will be some OC's. I changed the title of chapter 10.
1. Chapter 1 The Return

Symphony of Frost and Flame

Chapter 1: The Return

Octeber 10, a silent night in Konoha, well supposedly silent night if not for someone preparing something nasty for the village. In a forest, far west of Konoha, thirteen human bodies lay in a circle and a man with long silky black hair, pale skin and yellow slitted eyes doing a long series of hand seals in the center. These are modified summoning seals. An ancient pentagram with a length of six meters glows underneath his feet as he finishes the last seal. The pentagram started spinning in a slow rate then becoming faster and faster as the man infuse it with more chakra. Finally the ritual is done and the seemingly sacrificial bodies are engulf in flames, dark red flames. Then there is a bright flash of light. A few seconds later, the light recedes but only the pale skinned man remains and a giant is now in front of him.

One look at him and you'll immediately know the giant is a demon. He has fiery dark red eyes and a body covered with the same dark red fire. His hair is also in fire too and his hands are clawed. Huge black dragon-like wings grew at his back. He wears an armor to cover his torso, arms and legs. The armor has ancient runes or seals written all over it. A huge dark red sword is strapped at his back also with two runes written at the blade near the hilt.

This demon's name is Sargeras, lord and creator of the Burning Legion, a former warrior Titan, the greatest of them all. He was sealed by a human female when he first stepped into this world to claim the power of the Nordrassil/World Tree as his own. Now he is finally free. He looks down at the being that freed him and couldn't help but feel disgusted. A human who smells like a stinky snake. And to top it all off, the power he sense within him is far too weak compared to the Night Elves who were faced by his Burning Legion. Hmp, humans, they are all the same, all too weak. He now wonders how did he manage to free him? He must have sacrifices that he offered, a number of sacrifices to be exact.

"**I can see that you're that one who freed me from my prison. What is your purpose?**" asked Sargeras, his voice booming with power.

The man is now feeling really afraid after he sensed the demon's evil and powerful chakra. His power is far greater than he had imagined. 'So this is Sargeras, the greatest warrior Titan ever. He's far more powerful than I thought. It will surely become more troublesome to control him for sure. His mere presence make my body shake wildly with fear. Better be careful.' thought the man.

"Yes I am." came his answer arrogantly but also fearfully. "And my purpose is to destroy the nearest village east from this place with your help."

"**Hmmm,**" Sargeras said while thinking. "**I don't want to**" finally came his reply.

"What? Why? I freed you so you owe something to me. Help me and that will be your way to pay for what I had done" the man complained but not without showing his fear.

"**I can sense the power of the citizens living in the village you're talking about from here.** **They are all too weak. Destroying them will not even be an entertainment for me. I can't see any benefits that I might have. And I have something more important to accomplish**" said the dark Titan as he walk away.

The man is now thinking a way to convince Sargeras. Then he shouts at his retreating form, "Wait! May I know what this 'something more important' is? I might be able to help you."

"**Hmmm, you are weak. But I must admit your knowledge about this world may be useful. No, I don't need your help. I know what direction I must take. I can sense the chaotic power of the Maelstrom from here. It's far greater than the Well of Eternity and Nordrassil put together. The tree has the same signature as the well but it's far weaker. Taking its power will not be satisfying so I'll just take the Maelstrom's.**" Sargeras then continues his walk towards east.

The man then realized that the demon is heading towards Konoha. He becomes happy but curious so he shouts again at the demon.

"Wait, I thought that you are not going to destroy the village but why are you going to its direction?"

"**This is the shortest way to my destination**" came Sargeras' simple reply.

"If the people see you they'll attack you for sure. We humans are very wary and hostile towards your kind" said the man trying to show curiosity instead of his joy but failing to do so.

"**If they attack me I'll simply kill them all. All who obscure my way will be eliminated. Why? You should be happy for I shall indirectly help you**" again came his reply and he then continues on his venture.

"Yes demon. You shall indirectly help me. Now I can have my revenge. Sarutobi-sensei, you'll regret that you make 'him' your successor instead of me. I will have a lot of joy watching your precious village crumble. Ku ku ku ku ku!" the man's maniacal laugh echoed all throughout the forest.


	2. Chapter 2 The Attack

Chapter 2: The Attack

Yondaime is walking back and forth in front of the Konoha hospital's emergency room, impatiently waiting for his child to be born. He is really nervous and excited at the same time. He's going to be a father. He hardly can wait. But this event is unknown to the whole village he's ruling. Only Sandaime and his teacher Jiraiya, who's currently out of the village 'gathering data', know. He is afraid for the safety of his family. If the news that he have a wife and child spread all throughout the world, his enemies might use them for their vengeance.

Just then when he heard the cry of a baby from within the room, he sensed a malevolent and very powerful chakra signature far west of Konoha. The intensity of it is terrifying. Comparing it to those of the bijus (tailed beasts) they will look like sick little puppies. He is alarmed. The source is getting nearer and nearer to the village. Will it attack the village? There's a high possibility. It must be stopped. He is about to leave when he remembered his wife and child. He looked at the door.

'They must be protected' thought the young Hokage. He then ran out of the hospital towards the Hokage tower. When he arrived there, he saw all of the ninjas who don't have any mission gathering including Sandaime Hokage. They also sensed the demon and were alarmed. A chuunin is running towards them shouting.

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama! A demon, a demon is heading towards here!" he stops at the front of the gathered ninjas panting.

"Yes I know. We all sensed it too. And based from its chakra signature, it's a powerful one, even more powerful than the bijus" said the Yondaime. Everyone gasped at this. If even the weakest of the bijus is impossible to be killed, then how can they deal with the one coming?

"If what you said is true, then how can we stop this one?" asked a Jounin near Sandaime.

Yondaime is also thinking how. The demon cannot be killed so the next best thing will be to seal it but not just inside an object for it will be not enough to contain such tremendous amount of power. The demon will be released again. It has to be sealed in a living thing, a human, but not an adult. An adult have already a developed chakra circulatory system. Adding a foreign source of chakra especially a strong one is very dangerous and there's a high possibility of death. The best container will be a newly born child. But who have one? He then remembered his own. But can he sacrifice his own child for the sake of the whole village? He must. He's the Hokage. It's his duty to protect the village no matter what the cost and he cannot bear to ask for someone's child to be a sacrifice if he had his own.

"I have a plan. All available ninjas, prepare for battle. Hold the demon at bay for as long as you can until I arrive at the battlefield. Now go!" ordered Yondaime.

"HAI" came the chorused reply from the crowd and they all prepared to protect their precious village.

"Well then I guess I have to get going also. Be quick on your plan. Oh by the way, can you tell me what you are thinking?" asked Sandaime to his successor.

"A demon of that caliber is impossible for us to kill. I'm planning on sealing it using my latest jutsu in a human infant" answered Yondaime.

"I know that you are aware that you're going to loose your life after you use that jutsu" reminded Sandaime. Yondaime only nods

"And whose infant are you goi…" the old man stops at mid sentence as something clicked in his head. "You can't be thinking of your own child."

"I can't see any other way. I can't bear to ask other's child and this is my duty as Hokage. Old man, after all of this promise me that my child will be seen as a hero of Konoha for he will carry a very heavy burden on his/her shoulder. He/she will be a prison for a very powerful demon" said Yondaime sadly.

I know, I know Arashi. I just hope that everything will turn out just fine and your wife will agree to you."

"Don't worry. She will agree. She's a very understanding woman. Now we have a mission to accomplish" determination now filled Yondaime's eyes.

"Right" and they both vanished.

Yondaime headed straight for the hospital to get his baby and almost tear down the door leading to the emergency room. What he saw broke his heart to pieces. The doctors had a very sad impression on their faces. On a bed lay his wife, dead.

"Even though she's a strong woman, she couldn't handle the delicate operation. But at least your son is alive and healthy" said one of the doctors trying to cheer the Hokage up.

Yondaime tried to hold back his tears. "So I have a son, eh? Where is he?" he asked them.

One of the doctors advanced towards him holding a bundle of white cloth containing the baby in his arms. "He's here" he said handling him the baby.

Without second thought he took the baby and stared at him for a while. Suddenly, he vanished.

In the battlefield, the shinobis of Konoha were not fairing very well with Sargeras. The demon looked impossible to stop from destroying the village. They all tried to surround the demon so they can all attack at once. Taking their distance so that they cannot be reached by Sargeras' huge blade, they simultaneously made a series of hand seals and fired their most powerful jutsus.

"**_Katon: Karyuu Endan no jutsu!_**"

"**_Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!_**"

(A/N: Why all katon you might ask? Well, simple. Konoha is in fire country and most of the katon jutsus are invented in Konoha if you know that. Plus, fire is my favorite!) All of their attacks hit the target or so they thought. They didn't. The fire just encircled and then absorbed by the demon.

'**Hmm, the way these humans fight is different from the Night Elves. I admit I underestimated their abilities. They can control the fire element almost perfectly, interesting. I wonder if they can control the other elements**' thought Sargeras

"It didn't work! How come?" asked an ANBU

"**Worthy efforts humans, but futile**!" roared the demon.

"Shut up you demon. Damn it! Everyone continue the attack! Just use other elements." ordered the Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. He bit his thumb and did the necessary hands seals for kuchiyose no jutsu. Dog, boar, bird, monkey, ram.

"**_Ninpou Kyuchiyose: Enkouou Enma!"_**

****A puff of smoke and Enma, the king of the apes, is in front of him. The summon looked at him then up to Sargeras.

"You want me to help you fight him? You know I'm not an excellent choice for fighting a giant. Where's Gamabunta? He'll do a better job. And also where's your student Jiraiya" complained Enma.

"We're not fighting him. Just distracting him until Yondaime arrive. Jiraiya is far from the village and even if he wants to come, he will not make it in time." came the answer from Sandaime.

"'Sigh' Very well then." Enma transformed into a staff.

"Alright Enma, lets go!" Sandaime then grabbed the staff and took his stance.

"I'll use my chidori. Distract it so I can have a good shot." shouted Hatake Kakashi, an elite ninja who have a sharingan in his left eye, as he did the hand seals for his one and only original jutsu.

"Alright, everybody you heard him. Use suiton jutsus this time. If fire didn't work then maybe water will."

"Hai." everyone answered in chorus

"**_Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"_**

_**"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!"**_

**_"Suiton: Suishoha no jutsu!"_**

****"**Yes humans, I cannot absorb water but it doesn't that your techniques will affect me!**" '**So they can also control the water element as fluently as fire. They are very interesting indeed.**'Sargeras just used his sword to block the techniques thrown at him and then attack killing or severely injuring a lot of ninjas with each swipe.

"Their attacks didn't work but maybe mine will!" Kakashi charged with chidori chirping on his right hand aiming for the demon's throat as he thought the he is distracted.

'**Lightning also? His hand is filled with the element's power but…**' "**Too slow human.**" As if an annoying fly, the silver haired jounin is swipe by Sargeras' gigantic wing and knocks him off unconscious.

'**I may not have enough time to know what these humans can really do. I have a feeling that this will end soon**' thought the demon.

Sandaime jumped into the air and aimed his weapon to demon's eye. "My turn! Gotcha, you demon!"

"**You're also too slow!**" Using just his breath, Sargeras blew the old man away knocking him also unconscious.

"**Is that all you got, humans? I know it isn't for I still cannot see your leader. Show me your leader now! Show me! Where are you, coward? Show yourself!**" Sargeras roared with bloodlust evident in his voice.

"I'm here! Geeze, you don't have to be so loud!" Yondaime shouted on top of Gamabunta, the toad boss, while holding a bundle of cloth containing his baby in it.

"You don't have to tell him that. Geeze, even in a serious battle with a demon you still have time to grumble." Gamabunta told his summoner.

"I know boss. Okay, time to get serious. Gamabunta, you know what to do. First some oil please." Yondaime said as he does a series of hand seals ending with a tiger seal.

"Right. Here it goes!" Gamabunta then fills his mouth with oil.

"Hokage-sama, katon jutsus doesn't have any affect on it! You're just giving him more power!" shouted an injured ANBU. But too late, the giant toad already sprayed his oil and the young Hokage fired his technique igniting it.

"**_Katon: Gama Yuendan!"_**

****A huge stream of fire rushed towards Sargeras. The demon just stands still in his place and just like before the fire just encircled him and then was absorbed.

"**Foolish human you should have listened to your subordinate. You have to know, I'm the lord of fire and darkness!**" Sargeras bragged.

"Gahh! My mistake. But I think this demon likes to brag. Oh well, boss just keep distracting him. I have to finish the last step for the **_Shiki Fujin_**." Yondaime said clearly frustrated then jumped off Gamabunta's head.

"Just be quick. I think I can only handle him for a couple of minutes." With that, Gamabunta charged pulling out his dagger and then thrusting it towards the demon's throat.

"**Fast but not fast enough**" Sargeras sidestepps, grabs the Gamabunta's hand holding the dagger and hits him using the tip his sword's handle. The toad drops his weapon is flung far away with the force of the blow. He back flipps in mid air and lands on his feet.

"Ouch! That really hurts. Hey are you done yet." Gamabunta cried with pain.

"A little more time please!" Yondaime is getting more desperate and starts to quicken his pace.

"Be faster will you?"

Gamabunta charges again, jumps to the right and fires three water balls towards the demon.

"_**Suiton: Teppou Dama!"**_

Sargeras slices the water balls and then charges at the toad. Gamabunta jumps up high and shoots three water balls again while in mid air. Sargeras makes a strong slash enough for a shockwave to shoot from his blade and disintegrates the toad's attacks. The shockwave then continues to travel towards Gamabunta and 'BANG!' finally blowing him away

"ARGGG! That's some attack. It drained most of me. One more hit and I'm a goner."

"**That's right, toad. One more hit and you're a goner. Now DIE!" **Sargeras takes his stance and prepares to shoot again. Just then, Yondaime was finished. He jumped again on top of his summon's head and yelled…..

"_**Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fujin!"**_

"Gotcha you demon! You may not be killed but I know you can be sealed."

The image of Shinigami becomes visible to the demon. He knew this entity in front of him the Death God, one of his former comrades from the Pantheon. He stares at him with awe clearly evident in his eyes.

Shinigami didn't recognize his former comrade for his appearance… no everything about him changed after he fled. All he can see now in front of him is the most malevolent demon he had ever encountered in his entire life. This demon must be defeated. Shinigami then stick his left hand into the baby then into Yondaime then grabbed Sargeras and started pulling him. He tried to struggle but to no avail.

'**Curses! I'm only capable of using just ten percent of my power right now. I need at least thirty percent to get out of here. I know I got stronger even during my imprisonment but I didn't expect it to have that much effect on me!**' he thought while still struggling. "**How? How come you can summon the Death God? You're only a human!**"

"Simple. We have a deal. He seal you, he'll get my soul. Now be gone!" the hokage started to pump more chakra into his technique making the Shinigami pull Sargeras faster. In a few more seconds there was a bright flash of light. The light faded and the demon is no longer in sight as well as the Death God and Yondaime's life. Just then, Sarutobi awakened. When he cannot hear the battle, he looked for Gamabunta and ran to him.

"So we did it. Now the baby is carrying a very heavy burden. Sarutobi, he's your responsibility now. I'm outta here. Oh, by the way. Make sure the child will be seen as a hero of Konoha. That's Arashi's final wish." Gamabunta said and handed the bundle to the old man

Sandaime nodded, "I already know that. He told me before he came here."

A puff of smoke and the toad is gone.

Sarutobi stared at the baby sleeping in his arms. He had sun kissed blonde hair. He opened his eyes revealing two sky blue colored irises staring at the old man as if gazing upon his soul.

"So this is your son. He looks just like you. But you didn't tell me his name before you die. Oh well, might as well give him a name myself. His father has a lot of enemies so it will be better to use his mother's maiden surname and because he loved ramen….. Right, your name will be Uzumaki Naruto! Lifting the baby to the sky, Sandaime shouted his name over and over again. Naruto seemed to like it so he laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 The Aftermath

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Sandaime really hates this day. At first he thought everything will be alright. No problems will be encountered. All they have to do is to prepare a party to celebrate Yondaime's son's birth. At night of the same day, just before the baby is out of his mother's womb, all hell breaks loose. A demon is heading towards Konoha! And it's not just any ordinary demon that can be eliminated by a platoon or two of ANBU's. It's a demon that's far greater than the bijus!

Boy, good thing Yondaime invented the Shiki Fujin or else the village is now off the face of the world. But that is not something that needs to be celebrated. The jutsu required a soul to be sacrificed so that it will work. Plus, a lot of ninjas end up dead just trying to hold the demon at bay while most of the survivors are severely wounded. To top it all off, he has to take the position as Hokage, again. Since Yondaime didn't choose any successor, he has to fill in.

But, again, that is not the worst problem he is facing. How can he tell the whole village that the demon was not killed but rather only sealed inside an infant? For sure most of them or rather 'all' of them will still panic thinking that there's still a possibility that it will escape and strike again. So what solution that they might suggest? Of course, exile the baby or better yet kill him.

Then again enters another problem. How the hell he can tell that the baby has to be seen as a hero of Konoha and not the demon itself? That's really troublesome, right? Absolutely. Being a Hokage for a number of decades really had its own advantages. And one of them is that you will how the minds of your citizens run. For sure they will not agree on Yondaime's wish and will keep on insisting that the infant be eliminated. Telling them that the child is Yondaime's is also not an option. They might not believe him and, you know, he doesn't want to spread the news. A ton of problems inside your head will give you an awful headache that can be the cause of your death if you're not durable enough like the Hokage.

Sandaime is now standing in front of a crowd consisting of all the citizens of Konoha. Wow that's a lot! After announcing that there's a demon heading towards the village, they all predictably panicked. Well not really 'panicked' that they almost accidentally kill each other while trying to escape. Good thing they are in a ninja village where there are safety measures in case of situations like this. Now that there's no more trouble, for now, time to tell them the aftermath.

"My beloved people, you know already that the problem was already been solved thanks to the sacrifice of our beloved Yondaime Hokage. If it wasn't for him you are not gathering in front of me tonight" the Third began his speech. There were sad murmurs among the people.

"But you all have to know this. The demon that supposedly destroyed the village is not dead. It was only sealed inside of an infant with the use of Yondaime's newest jutsu. Currently, the baby is under my care." There are loud gasps from the crowd. Their shock is to be expected and also their anger.

"If that's the case then the child you're talking about must be eliminated. I suggest kill it. There's no telling what will happen next. The demon might come back and attack us again" shouted a middle aged man. All of the others angrily shouted that they all agree with him.

"That's not possible. Yondaime wished the child to be seen as a hero of Konoha for carrying such a heavy burden. Also, didn't the possibility of the demon being free again when the vessel is killed enter your minds" explained the old man. At first, they seem to agree. Well at first only.

"We more like believe that the Fourth's wish is for the demon to be killed after he sealed it. It will be a whole lot easier task now that it cannot fight back. And why would we treat a demon that caused a lot of death a hero?" shouted another man. Again, all of the others agreed. Yup the Third really hates this day. Telling the truth to an entire crowd blinded with rage is next to impossible unless they first calm down of course and listen to you. Sandaime is now loosing his cool.

'Calm down, calm down old man, these are your people. They are just blinded by their anger. But how can I open make them open their eyes? Maybe not now. After all it is not even a day after the incident happened. Maybe when time past, they will forget everything, I hope. And if they still can't forget it, then maybe Naruto can make them. That's right; I'll help him make these people forget. But first, I have to make sure that he can' thought the Third.

"I cannot let you kill Naruto! The Fourth personally told that he must be seen as a hero and I promised I'll make sure that will happen! I'm declaring a law. Anyone who will mention this incident to others who do not know without proper authorization will be dealt with the same as we deal with S class criminals. Naruto being a vessel for a demon will be an S class secret from now on. Also those who will or even try to kill or harm the boy will have the same punishment. I hope I made myself clear to you all. Now you're free to go" declared Sandaime. The crowd dispersed angrily while murmuring curses. But they have to obey. It's a law made by the Hokage after all.

'Sarutobi, you're really a genius. You're really the Hokage. Now for the next step." He headed towards the Hokage tower when something clicked in his head, 'Wait, I'm the Hokage again, right? So that means I'll be having a lot of job again and I have to take care of my family at the same time. Then that means I'll not be able to have time for Naruto! Arghhh! What must I do?'

Meanwhile, inside of Naruto's seal, the Dark Titan woke up. He shakily stood up and looked around him. Nothing but darkness and bars?

"**Where am I?**" asked Sargeras to no one in particular. He studied the bars and noticed that he's imprisoned inside a cell.

"**Then this means that I am sealed again this time, hmm inside a human infant**" said the demon to himself as he examines the prison further.

"**I can't believe that I was defeated by a human, again with the help of the Titans of course. But this time looks like I'm in an easier situation or worse. Although this seal is not yet complete, I can't still break it. My power is not yet complete. To make matters worse looks like it absorbing everything of me into the child. If I can't escape before it completes, my existence will cease for sure. No, this situation is a lot easier than last time. If I manage to influence my jailor, he can be my legacy. Yes, that's right he will be my legacy. Ha ha ha ha ha! But first, I have to take care of this _intruder_. Trying to kill me, huh? You can't!**"

_Outside world_

While walking, Sarutobi is thinking of how Naruto can be taken care of. He have a lot going inside of his mind that he even didn't noticed that he's already at the front of the Hokage Tower. He almost bumped on the closed door if not for a dark red light that shone out of his office window, for the demonic chakra coming out of it and for a loud explosion. He quickly headed straight for his office to take a look at Naruto. While running up the stairs, he felt the chakra dissipating. He ran faster and finally arrived in front of his office door which was blown away. Inside, he saw Naruto, peacefully sleeping and beside his crib is a burnt corpse. His office is a wreck as if a tornado passed it, more like a burning tornado. Everything is burned. How come? And how come there's a corpse in here? He looked over at the unrecognizable body. On his forehead tied a forehead protector with the mark of Konoha imbedded on it obviously a Konoha nin. In his right hand is a kunai. He came to a conclusion. This man came to his office to kill Naruto. But why is he dead?

'The demonic chakra I sensed before I entered the tower! Could the demon protected Naruto? But it's not in control. If it is, then the village is being thrashed by now' thought Sandaime. He remembered the battle with the demon when he absorbed all of their katon jutsus and then one of the tailed beasts.

'Shukaku is the name of the one tailed biju, right? Well the name doesn't matter. I'd heard that sand automatically protects the biju when in danger. Could fire protected Naruto as sand protects the beast? Maybe. If that's the case then I don't have to worry about his safety but still I have to. If the villagers learn about this, they will surely become more persistent in killing the boy. I have to give him some bodyguards.' After his train of thoughts the nurse, who supposedly guarding Naruto, came back. She gasped at the scene she saw in front of her.

"Hokage-sama, what happened here?" she asked.

"Someone tried to kill the baby. But that's not the case. Why did you leave him? You're supposed to look at him while I'm gone" shouted Sandaime obviously angry.

"Well I went out to get some milk for him. I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I didn't know that someone will try to harm the child. But why would someone do that?" asked the nurse curiously.

'Sigh' "This boy carries the burden of being a demon vessel for the demon that recently attacked. The Fourth can't kill it so he just sealed inside of him" explained Sarutobi.

"Then that means I'm taking care of a demon all this time! I can't believe you made me do that, Hokage-sama. What if it killed me?" the now panicked nurse is saying words too fast that the old almost didn't understand her.

"Listen here, girl. He is not the demon. He's merely the vessel" but the nurse didn't hear him for she's already out of the building.

'Sigh' "Yes Naruto, you'll not be harmed physically but emotionally and mentally. I hope you'll end up like your father even with the hate of the villagers for you" said Sarutobi to the sleeping boy sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm making a nice progress, am I not? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fourth Year

Chapter 4: The Fourth Year

It's been four years since the attack of the Dark Titan Sargeras but the memories are still fresh to those who survived the incident. It is all thanks to a boy named Uzumaki Naruto who is the vessel for the demon. But they didn't see him as the container. They see him as the demon itself, their source of fear and the reason for many deaths of Konoha citizens. They hate… no they despise him with all of their heart. They wanted to make him suffer so much and then kill him. They wanted vengeance. But they can't do that. Sandaime Hokage made a law that no one must harm the boy for the reason of having revenge and another one that no other person must know of his special 'condition'.

Naruto is perfectly safe not entirely because of the law but because of the demon inside him. Sargeras' fire protected him every single time he is in trouble. It even helped him hunt for his own food whenever the orphanage didn't give him any. Of course he can't do that if he is inside the building. He's not allowed to go out without permission. That's when Sargeras' power over darkness comes in. He can travel anywhere through the shadows without anyone noticing. He had also no problem whatsoever when the orphanage can't find him inside the building. It's not like they care for him, right?

'It would be better if that monster will not come back' thought everyone every time they found out his missing.

Through the years the Third Hokage watched Naruto. He knew everything that's happening around the boy from the protection that fire gives him to how badly the way the villagers treat him. But he didn't know what's going on inside the young one's mind. Contrary to what he had expected, the boy grew up to be a silent and reserved type unlike his father who is loud and obnoxious. There's only one trait that Sandaime thought Naruto got from his father, strong. Even with the villagers' hate, he is able to live through successfully everyday though the Third can also see that the boy hates the villagers possibly even the whole Konoha.

'Arashi, I hope that your son will become more like you when he grows up. But right now I think it's impossible with the treatment he receives from your citizens' thought the old man as he stared up to the sky while inside his renovated office.

If you ask Naruto if he hates Konoha, he will answer you coldly with this line, 'I hate this village more than anyone can imagine'. Yup, with that kind of answer, his hate is really clear. And if you ask him if he knows something about what's inside him, he will answer you with this line again coldly, 'I know Sargeras ever since I was able to think'. His knowledge of the demon is obvious because he can use his power. No need to ask him that question.

Sargeras became quite fond of his jailor. When the boy was able understand words, the Dark Titan told him everything about himself from the reason why he betrayed the Pantheon to the reason of his attack to Konoha. Although his young mind can't understand most of what the demon explained, he learned to accept him unconditionally. He really didn't need any explanation since Sargeras is the reason why he is still alive and well.

"**Hey child, you are four years old now right?**" asked the demon to his vessel.

"Yes. Why did you asked that?" asked the slightly confused Naruto.

"**Well, I planned that when you reached this age, I will begin training you.**"

"Why would you train me? Is my power over fire darkness not enough?"

"**Obviously yes, it's not enough. Time will come when you'll face even stronger opponents and your current abilities will not be enough. You need to know not only how to control fire and darkness better but also how to fight using your physical strength. For that you need to be trained and I'm telling you it will not be easy. Training is never easy**"

"All right I accept. When will we start?"

"**Right now child so be prepared. Pack your things now and we will be going somewhere else so that others will not disturb us. Oh by the way we need to find you a better place to live in first. This orphanage is suffocating you**" ordered Sargeras. Naruto immediately started packing his clothes and other belongings. He finished in a couple of minutes because he doesn't have too much possession. Using the shadows, he snuck out of the building again unnoticed. Once outside he asked his 'resident' some questions.

"Sargeras, do we have to tell the Old Man Hokage that we left the orphanage? And where will be our new home?"

"**For your first question, no. I think the old man watch you every free time he has so he might already knows of our plans. For the second, we will be going in the forest the ninjas called Training Area # 44. I think it is also called the Forest of Death. By the mere sound of its name, that place will be the most suitable training ground for you _and_ home at the same time**" said the demon a little over excitedly.

"Yes just from the name I can say that place is too scary, the perfect training ground. But home, that's impossible! You're getting us killed living every single day in that place! And how come you know of that place? I don't remember going there and I don't remember someone talking about it" complained Naruto obviously not liking the idea of living in the forest.

"**Child you're not really good and you supposedly have a photographic memory? Remember one of our hunting trips. We passed the border of that forest. Come on try to remember, a wire fence with message posted on it saying 'Restricted The Forest of Death'.**" Naruto then tried to remember what Sargeras said.

"Ahh I see. So that place is the Forest of Death. No wonder the first time I see it, it immediately gave me the creeps. But still I don't know why we have to live in that forest!"

"**That's quite simple child. We will live there so that we will not waste time going there when you train**"

"Is that so? I just hope we can find a least a cave there" he then continued his travel.

Meanwhile inside the Hokage tower, Sandaime watched in his crystal ball as Naruto escapes the orphanage again. 'Where are you going this now Naruto?' He wanted to watch more but the paperwork needed to be done. It now stands seven feet high on his work table almost reaching the ceiling.

'Sigh Perhaps I should go back to work now' thought Sarutobi.

Almost half an hour later, Naruto finally arrived at his destination.

'Geez this forest is really creepy. Do we really have to do this?' he asked again to Sargeras.

"**Stop asking questions child and enter immediately**" ordered the demon. And so Naruto entered the Forest of Death to start his training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Come on guys and gals, review my work.


	5. Chapter 5: The Training

Chapter 5: The Training

A four year old boy with sun kissed blonde hair and bright blue cautiously entered a very creepy looking forest with abnormally huge trees. The boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto, demon vessel for the Dark Titan Sargeras. The young man came to the Forest of Death for two reasons: one is to find a new home for himself and two is for training. Sargeras preferred the forest to be Naruto's home because, well it's very dangerous. If he managed to survive the place without the demon's aid, then you can say that he's already strong enough to protect himself even from strong opponents. As of now the blonde slowly walks on the rich forest floor.

"**Can you be faster, child? With your rate, we might take a whole day just find a place stay. Remember we still have training to do**" complained Sargeras to his container.

'I'm just being cautious. You said that this place is really dangerous so if I'm not careful enough I might die before I even begin the training' explained Naruto.

"**Did you forget child? I'm here. I will protect you as long as you can't handle yourself. So just relax and be fast**"

'Alright whatever you say.' Naruto started to run.

'**Travel through the branches you'll get to your destination faster. Go straight to the very heart of this forest. We might be able to find something there.**'

'Yeah like extremely poisonous plants and huge carnivorous animals'

'**Child I already told you….**'

'That you will protect me. Yeah I knew that. Just being sure.'

Almost another hour later, Naruto finally came to the heart of the forest. He took a lot of time trying to avoid what he think looks dangerous like tigers as tall as humans and snakes that can swallow a person in a blink of an eye. (A/N: Of course who would think that those kinds of creatures are not dangerous?)

'Phew that was close. Animals here are really gigantic. And why did you make me ran all the way while I could just use the shadows to travel?' complained the now exhausted boy.

'**I already told you child that your training already started and this is a part of it**' explained Sargeras.

'Anyway I think I finally arrived at the heart of this forest. My creeps are at its peek here.'

'**Yes child this is the heart. Look for a place suitable to be your new home. I prefer a cave or hollow inside a huge tree.**'

Looking further into the forest he found a cave. The opening is twice the size of an average door making entrance really easy and the walls are more than a meter thick covered with moss and lichens. At its east not too far away is a spring, clear water running from it.

'Ah this cave is perfect. I'll take a look inside. Hey Sargeras, give me some light will you?'

'**Sure thing child.** **Open your palm in front of you.**' Naruto did what the demon said and in split second he was holding a dark red fire the size of a baseball. He then entered the cave to explore it. The corridor is only about ten meters long so he didn't took a long time to arrive at the very core of the cave. Inside is a huge hollow about the size of an average house. This will be more than enough for a person especially for a small child like Naruto. The temperature is cool a little bit below normal room temperature. It is only about ten in the morning meaning it will really cold when night comes. But the boy will not have any problem with that. With Sargeras' fire, he can keep himself warm.

'**Ahh this place is excellent. This will be your new house child.**'

'Yeah I like it. Only it needs is a little change. Sargeras, I will get some wood, vines and leaves for my new furnitures. Help me with that okay?'

'**Alright but we must be quick. We have training to do.**'

'Right'

Naruto left for a while to look for the materials he needed. Because he's in a forest, he didn't have to go too far. With the help of the demon's fire, collecting wood is no problem. After everything is complete, he proceeded to assemble his needed furnitures like a table, a chair and a cabinet. Using the vines, he tied the woods together. For his makeshift bed, he just gathered a bunch of leaves and tied them inside a huge piece of cloth that he brought with him. After he's done, he arranged everything inside the cave.

'There, I'm done. Alright Sargeras let's train' said Naruto excitedly.

'**Hunt first for food, child. You took a lot of time just arranging your new house.**' answered the demon when he noticed that the sun is almost at the very top of their heads. Naruto's stomach made a gurgling sound saying that it agrees.

'Hehehe, I guess you're right. I kind of hungry right now' he said face a little red with embarrassment. He looked around him trying to find where to start hunting. Guess he need not to. Just west not far away from the cave are bushes littered with red fruits.

'Hmm I hope this is edible' thought Naruto as he picked one fruit and examined it.

'**Yes it is child. Now hurry up and eat**' ordered Sargeras. He hastily picked four more and ate. With a really hungry stomach, he finished his meal within five minutes.

'Ahh, that was satisfying. Now time for training.'

'**Right, go back inside the cave. We will start there.**'

After entering, Sargeras proceeded to give the boy instructions.

'**Alright child, let's create a _special _training ground for you. Close your eyes and copy these seals.**' Closing his eyes, he saw the demon making a series of hand seals. Opening his eyes, he did exactly the seal formation.

'**Now, focus your chakra in your palms and slam it to the wall. This will take a lot from you but with my demonic chakra, you will be fine.**' He obeyed and there was a brilliant flash of light. After the light receded, a part of the wall was gone and in place of it was another entrance.

'**Enter child**' ordered Sargeras. Naruto dumbly obeyed and what he saw inside shock him more. A barren land with rock hills and mountains rising from it.

'**This will be your _special _training ground**. **Like it? Now to complete it, do this hand seals, focus chakra again in your palm and slam I on the ground.**' Naruto again obeyed and after the procedure, he out that his body became heavier.

'**We can increase the force of gravity in this place. For now you are experiencing twice the force and it will increase as your training progresses. Don't worry your vital organs like the heart and lungs will not be affected. Now first we will start with your physical training or what you humans call taijutsu. I want 100 sit ups, 100 push ups, 100 kicks with each leg, 100 punches with each arm and 10 laps around that hill. After that I will teach you the basic katas of my style. My style mostly concerns offense and counter-attacks so you need to improve your strength, speed, agility and accuracy. You also have to increase the toughness of your body so that in case you are hit, you'll receive little to no damage. I modified it so that it will suit your human body. Now start**' ordered Sargeras with joy evedent in his voice.

'I didn't know you're this sadistic' complained Naruto as he started his sit ups.

'**I should if you really want to be stronger and for you to be my legacy. When our fusion is done, the most powerful being in the universe will arise and even the whole power of the Pantheon will not stop us. How would you like that, being greater than even the gods? Every single being will tremble in front of you especially these humans that shunned you**' explained evilly the demon trying to convince the young boy's mind.

'Hmm yeah that would be nice. No that will be great! I will gain the respect that I deserved and I don't eve have to be Hokage for that! So what are we going to do after we are one?' asked Naruto enthusiasm now flooding his entire body.

'**Well I don't have to tell you now for after we merge you'll have all of my memories.**'

'**_After we merge we will claim the power of the Maelstrom as our own and prepare the Burning Legion to attack the Titans. But we will not completely eliminate them. We will only reduce their army to almost non-existent so that they will not anymore interfere with us. It will not be fun if there are no audiences watching our rise. Then we will attack the Night Elves and claim the World Tree's power. Maybe we should not burn the entire universe for it is our only entertainment. Right the plan is set'_** thought Sargeras carefully so that Naruto will not hear him.

After a month of pure taijutsu training, Naruto was finally able move freely in three times the force of gravity and his endurance increased dramatically. He was also able to do the basics moves of the 'Dark Titan' style as he had named it. Sargeras finally decided to teach him some techniques to compliment his taijutsu. But first he needed to properly control his chakra.

'**Alright child time to teach you how to properly control chakra**.'

'Huh? What for? Can you just teach me some techniques already? I dieing for it.'

'**No child. You need to learn how to properly control chakra so that you will not waste any when you do techniques. Don't worry after all of this I'll teach you some.**'

'Okay.'

'**Right for your first chakra control exercise, climb that hill without using your hands just your feet. That can be done by focusing the right amount of chakra in your feet and when I say the right amount I say the right amount. Too much and you'll be blown away. Too little and your feet will not stick. They say that the feet are the part of the body where you'll have the most troublesome time controlling chakra. It will be a little difficult because of my chakra but don't worry it will help you a lot. Now begin. Make a running start so it will be easier. Oh but first increase the force of gravity by another unit and you'll have a dramatic effect.**'

'Sigh, what a sadistic demon.' Naruto complied while murmuring curses at the demon. What Sargeras said was true. Doing the exercise is tough because of his dual chakra and the increased force of gravity. But he managed to reach the top of the hill within a week.

'**Good job child. Now try again but this time walk.**'

Walking up the hill is little more difficult than running but he still managed to complete the exercise in three days.

'**Your progress is impressive child but your chakra control training is not yet over**'

'What! I thought that's all the exercise I have to do and then you'll teach me some techniques.'

'**Obviously it's not. You can improve further your control by water walking. It means walking on top of water. You can do that by pouring the right amount of chakra through the water so that the buoyancy will hold you. Again too much chakra will blow you away and too little will make you sink. Try standing on the water first then when you get the hang out of it try walking then running and jumping. Now begin. Use the spring outside.**'

Naruto left his training ground and headed straight for the spring. He noticed that even though he's already outside, he didn't feel any lighter.

'**That's because I put a gravity seal on your clothes so even if you're outside you can still train under a greater force of gravity.**'

'What a sadistic demon indeed.' Anyway because he finished the cliff walking exercise, water walking, running, jumping and even rolling is easy. Really easy if not for Sargeras increasing the gravity force again. Anyway he finished the exercise in a week.

'**Alright child time for the final chakra control exercise**' said the demon.

'What! Another one! What is it this time, air walking?' Sargeras sweat dropped at that.

'**No child, compression of chakra. You see when you have compressed chakra; you'll not be able to waste even a single drop of it. You'll only use the right amount. This is the most difficult chakra control exercise that needed meditation. You will not be able to get it immediately like the cliff walking and water walking exercise. You might take a year at least to totally compress your chakra.**'

'What! That means I have to meditate for at least a whole year just for that exercise? And I have to wait for at a year before you teach me techniques.' Sargeras again sweat dropped at that.

'**Child you also needed to improve in the brain department. You don't have to meditate for a whole year only from time to time. When you're not, I will teach you my techniques from the very basic level to advance. You'll also have to improve your taijutsu style. When you're at least average in taijutsu and complete in the chakra control training, I will teach you on how to use a big sword like this**' said the demon while pointing at his blade strapped on his back.

'Sigh I thought for the worse thing to happen. Good thing it is not.'

Sargeras taught him the basic ninjutsu; Kawarimi no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu. He didn't teach the Bunshin no Jutsu because he had something more important to teach, the _Hibunshin no Jutsu_. In this technique you can make solid clones much like the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._ The only difference is when the clone is destroyed, it will automatically create a huge explosion but it will not blow up when the user dispels it. He also taught him some basic katon jutsus like _Katon: Karyudan, Katon: Housenka _and _Katon Goukakyu._ The seals used in the jutsus are demonic types so anyone without demonic chakra can't copy it. The color of the fire is also different. Unlike the original bright orange color, it had a dark red one looking colder but actually hotter. He also taught how to make weapons out of fire and shadow. In the element of darkness, he taught him how to control other people by their shadows much like the _Kage Mane no Jutsu._ The difference is that the user doesn't need to move in order to control the captive/s. He also taught him how to travel much faster through the shadows.

In terms of Naruto's chakra control, he is improving quite predictably. He meditates every time he is exhausted and after every meal. He can finally compress his chakra after a little over a year. His taijutsu improved the most as it looks like his specialty. After a year of training he's above average in using the 'Dark Titan' style. Well at least for his age.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My fifth chapter is done. Thanks for the reviews and please give me more. For those who are saying that Sargeras is being nice to Naruto, the reason is that is the way on how the boy is being corrupted. On the pairings can you give more ideas? I'm not good on romance. And can you suggest some techniques for Naruto?


	6. Chapter 6: The Deal

Chapter 6: The Deal

_5 years after Sargeras' attack_

Sandaime Hokage sat on his chair in his office thinking of a blonde haired blue eyed boy and might happen to him in the future with the influence of Sargeras, the demon sealed in him. The boy's named is Uzumaki Naruto.

_Flashback a year ago_

'Ahh finally my paperwork is done. I must have signed more than a million of them. My hands are really aching' complained the Sandaime while cracking his knuckles and massaging his hands.

'Alright let's take a look on Naruto. I wonder where he went to after leaving the orphanage. I know he's still in Konoha for even with the demon's help, he will not live outside the village' he thought as he activated his crystal ball and searched for the boy. He can't find him in the playground or in the market place but he found him in least place he expected him to be; the Forest of Death. He saw him hunting for a rabbit obviously to eat. Is it lunch time already? He looked at his clock and it is. It's 12:00 sharp. Time for lunch. No, not now, he must worry first for the boy before his own stomach. What could he be doing in the most dangerous forest in Konoha possibly even in the world? It couldn't be just for hunting for there are many forests out there that have plenty of animals and are much safer.

His question was answered after Naruto's meal. He entered a what seems to be portal inside a cave. On the other side of the portal is a barren land where tall rocky hills and mountains rose. Once inside the boy started doing sit ups, push ups, punches and kicks.

'He must be training' thought the old man. 'But why in the Forest of Death of all places? Even for Jounins that place is very dangerous. Could it be that he doesn't want to be disturbed? Hmm it could be. Maybe he doesn't the villagers to know that he is training. That could also be it. If those knuckleheads learn that he is making himself stronger, they will be more persistent in killing him. Hmm can it also be that in case the villagers know they can't simply follow him inside the forest? It can be' he continued to think of more reasons.

Continuing his observation, something clicked in his mind, 'Hey wait a minute, what is that barren land? Must have been created by the demon to be Naruto's personal training ground. He also must have been suggested him to go to the Forest of Death and is giving him instructions for training.' But there is one question that is really bothering the old man.

'Why is the demon training him?' and the most possible answer to that is 'He might use Naruto to destroy Konoha!' Oh that is not good, definitely not good. He immediately changed his Hokage robe with his battle suit and quickly headed to where the boy is.

Half an hour later, he finally arrived at the entrance of the cave. He took a deep breath before entering. Inside are different hand made furnitures like table and cabinet. He found the portal just beside a chair. He again took a deep breath before entering. Inside the barren land he saw Naruto taking an unfamiliar taijutsu stance. Turning around, the boy saw the old man.

With a cold voice, he said, "What are you doing in here, old man?"

Sarutobi was saddened by the how cold the boy talked to him. Sighing he answered, "I'm just worried about you. You left the orphanage again but didn't come back even after a few days."

Smirking he asked or more like he said, "Why now? You're not worried when you left me in that orphanage to rot." Sarutobi was hurt by this.

"You're wrong. I know how people there are treating so I'm very worried of you. But I couldn't take you with me because I'm a very busy man. I need to run the village so I will not have time to take care of you" he explained.

"Lies! I know you're not worried. If you are then you could have just assigned someone more trustworthy, at least for you, to take care of me. I know you have someone like that. You're the Hokage after all. And when I'm in the right age, give me my own place to stay" Naruto said trying to corner the old man.

"I know that. I'm sorry Naruto" said the guilty Hokage almost close to tears.

"Is that all you can say? Well tell you what, you can do me a favor right now by leaving this place and stop disturbing my training' with that Naruto left trying to find a better spot to train. Sandaime Hokage sadly complied slowly leaving the place.

_End of flashback_

It really saddened Sarutobi every time he remembers that memory.

'I can't stop him from listening to the demon but I can't hurt him either. I don't have any words to convince him to go back. Sigh what do I have to do?' he asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" he said to whoever the person is on the other side. The door opened and his secretary entered his office carrying a folder containing documents.

"Hokage-sama this are the results of the Genin exams this year" she said handling the folder over.

"Thank you. You may leave now." She simply bowed and left. Opening the folder, Sandaime read the results. As usual twenty seven students graduated. 33 of them will pass the 'true' Genin exam while the rest will go back to the Academy.

'Wait a minute, the Academy. That's it! He will surely agree with this!' he thought excitedly and changed his Hokage robe with his battle suit. Leaving the Hokage tower, he jumped from rooftops to rooftops towards the Forest of Death.

Naruto was done with his lunch and was getting prepared for his next kenjutsu lesson courtesy of Sargeras. The demon started teaching him the basic katas of his again modified sword style a few days ago. Just like the taijutsu the 'Dark Titan' style, the sword style mainly focuses on offense and counter-attacks. Using a different _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_, Naruto summoned Sargeras most treasured blade into this world, the Infernalmourn. (A/N: What can you say about the name of the blade? This is the same blade Sargeras used during his attack on Konoha.) From a pentagram rose the sword now in the right size for the young man's use.

'Alright Sargeras I'm ready. Let's proceed with the training' Naruto said grabbing the boy and taking his stance.

'**Wait child, someone's coming. It's the old man Hokage again. Quickly unsummon the sword. He must not see it!**' warned the demon. Naruto immediately unsummoned Infernalmourn and waited for Sandaime to come outside the cave.

Half an hour later, Sarutobi finally arrived at the cave. Seeing that Naruto is outside as if waiting for something he thought, 'He must have sensed me.'

Landing softly on the ground, he walked closer to the boy.

"What do you want this time old man? I already told not to disturb my training" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I just have something important to tell you" answered Sandaime.

"Well what is it? Be quick about it. I have training to do."

"Well you're already five years old right" he asked. A nod is the only answer he got. "Next year, how would you like to enter the Academy for shinobi training?" he asked with a smile.

'**Hmm child you might want to accept. There they might teach you something that I can't**' said Sargeras in Naruto's mind.

'Like what?' he asked.

'**Like history and other human stuff that I don't know. They will surely be useful for you in this world.**'

'I guess you're right. But what if the teachers ignore me like in the orphanage or worse they might teach me wrong things.'

'**You don't have to worry. I bet you'll be placed in a class. They can't just focus on teaching you the wrong stuff while they have other students to teach with you. And while outside of the class, I'll take the place of teaching you**' explained the demon.

Naruto was about to say he agrees when his 'tenant' interrupted again.

'**Wait child I have a better idea. Make a deal with the old man. You will attend the academy next year and in return he will give you some ninjutsu scrolls preferably containing lightning and wind elemental techniques because those two compliments fire really well. He will also have to give you the scrolls containing your parents' techniques and fighting styles if there are any. And when you reach Chuunin rank you are free to retire whenever you want. You don't want to stay a ninja of this pathetic village for long right.**' Naruto merely nodded and told Sandaime about the deal.

"What! Do I really have to agree with that?" asked the old man wide eyed.

"If you don't want to then you can leave now!"

"Okay, okay, deal. I agree to your terms. But you will only receive them the day you enter the Academy next year."

"Right old man as long as I get those scrolls." Sandaime then left and Naruto continued his interrupted sword training.

'I can't wait for next year. It will be fun playing with the other kids and the teacher' thought Naruto as an evil grin appeared on his lips.

'**Hey I guess you're right child**' agreed Sargeras the same evil grin appeared on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter done. Please give me more reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: The Academy

To answer some questions in my reviews, no Naruto will not be as bloodthirsty as Gaara. He will only kill those who intend to do harm to him and he will not kill in events like the chuunin exams (I hope you know what I mean). Sargeras is the one planning not Naruto! And he has no intention whatsoever on ruling the universe. It will not be fun if he just go and rule everything. What he only wants is power and eliminates those who will oppose him. Lee's mastery of his taijutsu is superior to those of Naruto (Again if you know what I mean). This fic occurs thousands of years after warcraft because you know. Have a look on the equipments Konoha uses and you'll know what I mean. Other questions will be answered in later chapters.

Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 7: The Academy

_A year after the dea:l_

A peaceful morning in the Forest of Death and birds are chirping. Hey wait a minute, is that kind of forest supposedly peaceful? And why are there birds chirping? Anyway, a six year old boy with blonde hair and blindfold came out of a cave stretching. Naruto was excited. Today will be the day he will be attending the Ninja Academy. He will have so much fun. No, not fun like playing with other kids and doing kid stuff because that would be impossible. He will have fun causing misfortune to the teachers who have a high probability of hating him because of you know what. Two years alone in a forest doing nothing but training can be boring some times. He's still a kid for god's sake who wants to have fun! Will he also prank the other kids? No maybe not unless they will be bad to him. Yes that's what he's gonna do.

But the real reason why he is so excited is because of the techniques the Old Man Hokage will be giving him. He waited patiently for a whole year just to get a hold of those techniques. And now, finally he will have it.

_Flashback a year ago:_

"Old man, I will attend the academy next year but with a condition" said Naruto to Sandaime Hokage in front of him.

"And what is that?" asked Sandaime curiously.

"Give me technique scrolls containing lightning and wind elemental jutsus. Also give me the scrolls containing my parents' fighting styles and techniques if there are any. And after I reached Chuunin rank I'm free to retire whenever I want. I don't want to become a shinobi of the village that hates me" the boy answered while grinning widely.

"What? I can't just do that!"

"If you don't want to then you can leave now" Naruto said while turning around.

"Alright, alright but you will only receive them the day you enter the academy" Sarutobu said defeated.

"Okay. As long as I get them. We have a deal then old man."

_End of flashback:_

'Alright first I will breakfast then take a bath then prepare for my first day in the Academy. I hope that the techniques I will be getting are really strong ones' thought Naruto.

'**I hope you will be getting the basics first. You can't learn the advance types unless you learn the basics, child**' said Sargeras in his mind.

'Yeah right.'

After his stomach is full and he is clean, he jumped from branches to branches towards the Academy.

'I'll take the scrolls after classes are done' he thought.

'**Child I think you should go to the Hokage Tower first. There maybe some documents that you need to enter the academy**' reminded the demon.

'Hmm I guess you're right' and he shifted his direction.

At the Hokage Tower Sandaime is walking back and forth waiting impatiently for a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy.

'Naruto I hope you arrive soon. You will be late for class. I forgot to tell you to come here first to get some documents. What might happen to you if you enter the academy without those?' he thought. Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said. A little boy with blond hair and blindfold entered.

"Geez old man, you should tell your guards and secretary to have respect to your visitors" the boy said.

"Naruto is that you?" Sandaime asked.

"Yes it's me. Why? Are there any other boy that have blonde hair like mine?" Naruto answered with a smirk.

"Why are you wearing a blindfold?"

"This is a part of my training. I'm sharpening my other senses" he answered.

"That's good. Anyway it's a good thing you come here first. Here are the documents you needed. You can't enter the academy without them" said the old man while handling Naruto a folder.

"Oh by the way after classes go back here to get your scrolls. I will be giving you four scrolls. One containing a basic lightning elemental jutsu, one containing a basic wind elemental jutsu, one from your mother and one from your father. You might want to know who they are" Sarutobi said with a warm smile.

"No I don't want to."

Sandaime is shocked at this. "Why?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that I will only hate them when I find out" Naruto said while going out of the room. The old man dumbfounded with the boy's answer.

Outside the tower, Sargeras said in Naruto's mind, '**You know that in due time you will know who your parents are whether accidentally or someone intentionally tells you. No secrets are hidden forever child.**'

'I know that. I just don't want to know now. I think I'm not ready.'

'**Are you afraid of the truth?**'

'Maybe just a little bit.'

A man in his early twenties with brown hair tied in a ponytail and a scar across his nose is walking towards one of the classroom of the academy. His name is Umino Iruka.

'Today there will be a new batch of students. I hope they will become easier to handle than the last one. They really gave me a severe migraine' he thought. He came across a boy with blonde hair and wearing a blindfold. He seems to be looking for something.

He approached the child and asked' "Hey kid do you belong to the new batch of students attending the academy this year?"

"Yes. I'm looking for my classroom" the boy answered.

"You're a lucky one. Come with me. I'm a teacher for your batch. My name is Umino Iruka. Nice to meet you."

He noticed something different about the boy. He asked, "You're supposedly accompanied by your parents on this day. Where are they?"

"I don't have any parents. I don't where they are" the boy answered.

Iruka was saddened with this. "So you're an orphan just like me. Why are you wearing a blindfold?"

"A part of my training. I'm getting the hang out of it now" came the reply.

"Training eh? I see. Care to tell me your name?" The boy mischievously smirked at the question. Iruka didn't notice this.

'So he doesn't recognize me because of the blindfold' Naruto thought then answered, "Uzumaki Naruto."

The sound of the name made Iruka's jaw drop to the floor in shock. 'This is the demon? The one who killed my parents?' he thought as his anger is quickly rising.

Naruto's senses are getting better indeed. He can sense the rise of the man's anger. His smirk grew even wider. 'I thought so' "_Sensei_, are we going or are you gonna stand there the whole day" he asked trying to hide his amusement in his voice.

'Calm down Iruka. You can't harm this him. If you do you'll only get punished by the Hokage' he thought lowering his anger and said to Naruto coldly, "Come on. Classes will start in a few minutes." He proceeded to walk without taking a glance at the boy.

'**Such a quick change in attitude. Humans are really some creature**' Sargeras thought.

In a few moments, they arrived at the classroom. Kids are talking with each other mostly about how excited they are to become a ninja. All seats are taken except for one, in the upper left corner.

'Just like before, an outcast' Naruto thought with a smirk and headed for his seat.

"Alright kids, please take your seat. Class has already started" Iruka ordered and they all complied.

"I'm going to take a roll. When your name is called, raise your hand and say present" and so he called the names of the students saying Naruto's name in a cold way. No one is absent. Good.

"Alright kids for our first activity you will introduce yourselves saying your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams or anything you like. Just don't take so long. I'll start first. My name is Umino Iruka. I like teaching and my deceased parents. I dislike people who take advantage of others. My hobbies are… let's see. I guess don't have one. My dream is already fulfilled and that is to be a teacher. Now your turn starting with you" he said pointing on the kid sitting in the lower left corner. And so the adventures of Uzumaki Naruto in the academy had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you like this chapter. Read and review. For the pairings, why don't you vote for the right girl? Here are the choices: Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Female Haku, Tayuya, Kin, Shizune, Anko and OC.


	8. Chapter 8: The Uchihas

More questions in my reviews mean more answers. First, Naruto is mean to others who are mean to him. Next the 'Dark Titan' style is superior to the Lotus style because hellooooooooo, it's created by the greatest warrior Titan ever! Don't worry, Naruto will not be able to master it until he and Sargeras is completely merged. The same goes with his sword style. Next, I believe kids enter the academy at the age of six so he is in the same class as Sasuke and Sakura. That also means that they are of the same age. Last, I admit I made Naruto looked too strong for his age but I will clear that in this chapter. He was able summon the Infernalmourn because it's already inside him! And he also can draw Sargeras' power remember? But he's not using it while training.

Anyway on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: The Uchihas

'Boy, I never thought that attending classes in the Ninja Academy is soooooooooooo boring.' This thought is currently inside the mind of our favorite blonde haired soon to be shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto. He's currently sitting in his usual sit in the upper left corner of the classroom, his chin resting on his knuckles with a really bored look in his face. Well it's not actually that noticeable because of his blindfold. For a year his class is only been taught of subjects like History and Math, no physical activities whatsoever. Sure he is listening from time to time in order to get the most important lessons but when things get really boring he only sleeps. And boy I'm telling you he loves to sleep. In fact every time there's a written exam, he only place his head on top of the desk, close his eyes and in a few seconds he's in slumber land. He only finds it to be too troublesome. Even though Sargeras keeps telling him to wake up, take the test, get the perfect score so that he will be in the top of the class, he just shrug it off and continue to sleep. What's the one word that will describe people like him? Yep, you got it. **LAZY! **In big bold capital letters. (A/N: Don't worry my dear readers; I'll not make him as lazy as Shikamaru, not even close.)

The teachers? Well it's not like they mind whatever happens to the demon brat. The only thought that is in their minds is: 'It's a good thing that monster will not learn anything from us. He might only use it to destroy Konoha.' Typical thought from demon haters.

The Hokage was somewhat worried that Naruto will not keep his word on becoming a shinobi of Konoha. But he knows that the boy will be able to pass the Genin Examination. With the training Sargeras is giving him, that test is a piece of cake. Who knows he might even graduate earlier than his peers.

For Naruto, well he didn't even bother to take a glimpse on the written law that one can graduate early from the academy. 'Too troublesome' he thought.

His thoughts lingered on every single one of his classmates, using his now sharper senses to make a rough estimation of their capacity. No one's that interesting. 'Not even the Uchiha' his thoughts stopped on a certain raven haired boy with onyx eyes.

'What's his name again? Sasuke? Yes that's right. I wonder why they treat him like that' he thought as his memories go back to their first assembly.

_Flashback:_

A sunny afternoon in Konoha. The new batch of students gathered in the training inside the Ninja Academy for their very first assembly ever! Yay! Come on! Cheer for kids! The Hokage was at front making a speech about being a Konoha shinobi and stuff like that.

'Boy, does that old man have to say all of that? He's only making this assembly a boring one' thought Naruto. 'Hey Sargeras are you there?' No answer came. 'Maybe he's sleeping.' (A/N: Hey readers, is that okay with you that I made the Dark Titan sleep?)

Finally, the speech is over after a grueling half hour. The kids can finally go home. When Naruto is about to leave, he noticed again that the parents are looking at him with hateful eyes. They start to whisper to each other saying, "That demon! Why is he attending the academy? He might learn something that will help him in destroying Konoha!"

Someone will respond saying, "Don't worry. I'm sure the teachers won't allow him. And even he did learn something; he will not be able to match the Uchiha kid. He's from a clan of geniuses afterall."

"Yeah that's right" another agreed.

"I also heard that he's the little brother of Uchiha Itachi" another parent said.

This conversation didn't go unheard by Naruto. He merely scoffed and made his way. '**Uchiha eh? Ignorant fools, no human no matter what clan they came from can match the power of a demon**' said Sargeras in his mind.

'So you're finally awake. How's your sleep?' asked Naruto mockingly.

'**Fine. Whoever kid they are talking about, he/she will not be able to match you child with the training you're receiving from. Now make haste child, head for the Hokage Tower to get your scrolls. We got training to do**' ordered the demon. With that, Naruto ran to the tower.

_End of flashback:_

A couple of days after that incident, Naruto decided to have a research about the Uchiha clan. 'I may find something interesting about them' he thought as he sneaked inside the library. Strolling through shelves, he finally found the right material and read it.

He found out that the police force of Konoha is consisted mostly of the Uchihas. 'So that's why they are so popular' he thought as he read further.

He found out the most interesting thing about the clan, their bloodline limit, the Sharingan. This is a special condition in the eyes that enables a certain clan member to see through most illusions, predict the opponent's next move and most important of all, copy most moves and techniques the opponent can make.

At this Sargeras made a comment about the clan, '**So they are mere copycats. Not something to be proud of. **'

Naruto looked for any weakness of the Sharingan. He found out that in order for its abilities to work, the opponent must be in sight range. It cannot predict movements if there are no eye contact. It cannot copy ninjutsu without seeing the hand seals, other bloodline based techniques. The speed of taijutsu specialists can also overcome the Sharingan's ability to predict movements.

'So many weaknesses. I think I can still beat them. With my blindfold they will not be able to predict my movements and because of my ninjutsus required demonic chakra, they cannot copy them even if they see the hand seals' Naruto thought.

'**Still child do not underestimate them or any opponent. You'll regret it in the end**' reminded Sargeras

'Hmm let's see. I was able to master some basic Raiton, Fuuton, Suiton and Doton jutsus but what's really bothering me is my bloodline limit' he thought as his memories again made a flashback.

_Flashback:_

Naruto arrived at the Hokage Tower again with the guards' and the secretary's cold stares. He just shrugged it off and headed for the Hokage's office. The secretary stopped him.

"Hokage-sama is currently busy right now. You can't go to him unless you have really important business with him' she said with an even colder voice.

"I have a really important business with the old man so if you'll excuse me. Oh why don't you the one to tell him that I'm here" Naruto said with equally cold voice.

"Disrespectful demon brat. Alright I will tell him and if I found out that you're lying I'm gonna kick you out of this building literally" she said.

"Whatever suits you."

She knocked on the office door and entered. A few seconds later, she came out with an irritated look on her face. "You can enter."

"Told you" and so he entered.

"Ah Naruto-kun you're here. Here are the scrolls you're asking for" Sandaime said with a smile while handling the boy a bundle of four scrolls tied together by two strings.

"Thanks" and without a breath grabbed the bundle and left the place.

In the Forest of Death, Naruto opened first the scrolls containg Raiton and Fuuton jutsus revealing a basic elemental technique each. Next, he opened the scroll from his mother containing a basic Suiton jutsu.

'**A water elemental technique eh? It will not combine well with fire but it will with lightning and wind. Open the last scroll. I wonder what's inside of it**' ordered Sargeras. The last scroll was opened and read and shocked the boy. It read:

'_This scroll is about the bloodline limit of the Kazama clan which revolves around the speed and senses of the person. When the bloodline limit is awakened in a certain member of the clan, he/she will be able to travel in amazing speeds ranging from hypersonic to the speed of light leaving a bright flash of light on his/her trail blinding anyone who sees it. The greater the speed, the brighter the light will be. With this kind of speed he/she can strike his/her opponent without the enemy knowing it or strike at opponents having great distance from each other in seconds. _

_The five major senses are also affected when the bloodline limit is awakened increasing them great heights. A 'sixth' sense is also somewhat awakened enabling a certain clan member to predict the future. Still the performance of the bloodline limit depends on the maturity of the person. He/she can only travel above sonic speeds or predict only a few seconds if he/she is only an amateur in using it._

After reading, Naruto's mind goes blank. 'I have a bloodline limit much like the Uchihas did?'

_End of flashback:_

'Sigh even if I have a bloodline limit, it's useless if it's dormant. And I don't know when or how to activate it' Naruto's mind is now trashed because of too much thinking when the bell rang signaling it's the end of classes.

'Oh well I'll think of that later.'

On his way home, he sensed a troubled aura nearby. He got curious and followed where it's coming from.

Uchiha Itachi is sitting under the shade of a tree in training ground seven. He's thinking of what his father said the other night.

_Itachi's flashback:_

Uchiha Fugaku is waiting for his older son in their living room. The door opened and Itachi entered. He took a sit in front of his father.

"Itachi I know that you don't know the reason why I called you here" Fugaku said no emotion running on his face. Itachi merely nodded with the same emotionless face.

"I called you here to talk about our planned assassination of the demon Uzumaki Naruto and the dethroning of Sandaime Hokage." Simply say Itachi was shocked by this. Who wouldn't?

"Tomorrow, there will be a clan meeting to discuss further the details of the plan. You can leave now." Itachi stood up and headed for his room with his mind blanked out.

_End of Itachi's flashback:_

Itachi didn't attend the meeting instead went to the training ground thinking of what he must do.

'They just can't commence their plans, they just can't. I have to stop them but I can't convince them. Half of the clan was eliminated in the demon's attack. The only way I can think of is to kill them all but I can't take on all of them' he thought when he sensed a chakra signature getting nearer. He stood up and looked for the source. He saw him, Naruto the demon vessel. He can see it. There's no way this kid is the demon. He can't sense any demonic essence flowing through him.

"I see that you sensed me as expected of a member of Konoha's elite clan, the Uchiha" the boy greeted with a smirk. Itachi was shocked at what he said. Naruto continued, "What could someone like you be doing here? I can sense that you are troubled. Why?"

"Well I guess I can't lie to a blind one," he said.

"I'm not blind. This is a part of my training."

"I know that. You see there is a clan meeting today at our compound."

"Then why are you not there?"

"I'm getting to that. Don't interrupt me. They are discussing there their plans of killing you and dethroning the Hokage" Itachi said with a serious face.

'Hmm so even the Uchihas are planning something against me. This is troublesome. I may be able to take on chuunin level ninjas with the help of Sargeras but to fight a clan full of elites, that's impossible. Hey Sargeras, got any ideas?' Naruto asked his tenant.

'**All I can say is take them on one by one not at squads but that will also be difficult because I think they already know that you can draw my power so they will send in groups of ninjas. I can also give you more chakra than usual but**' the demon paused.

'Yes that can do but what?'

'**You needed to draw a lot of demonic chakra, a least in human standards, to take on a powerful clan like the Uchiha again in human standards. And when I say a lot, I say a lot. Your tiny body can't possibly handle that much. Your muscles and joints even your vital organs like the heart and lungs will be burnt because of chakra overuse. You may not die in the hands of those copycats but you'll die of chakra burn. The least that might happen to you is that you will be paralyzed for days maybe even a week and not to mention the injuries you will be receiving in the fight. Even with my regenerating capabilities you'll not be able to recover quickly**' Sargeras explained.

Itachi is puzzled of the look on vessel's face as if his mind is somewhere else. He decided to interrupt the boy's thoughts by asking, "Hey are you okay?"

He's interrupted and looked at the older boy and said, "I understand the reason why they want to kill me but I don't understand why they want to dethrone the old man. Why?"

Itachi was again shocked. 'He knows why my clan wants him dead? Then maybe he knows of what is inside him?' he thought and decided to answer the boy's question.

"Maybe because Sandaime kept you alive and you see my clan is consisted of power hungry fools. They believe that they must be ones to lead the village not the current Hokage."

Naruto was again in deep thought for a second then asked, "When will they make their move and what do I have to do?"

"I believe in a week and don't worry. You don't have to do anything. Just hide and be safe. I'll take care of them" Itachi said still face is emotionless.

"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me!" the boy asked clearly confused.

"Because I'm sick and tired of those power hungry bastards and because I believe that you're not the demon they claim you to be. I can't sense any malevolent aura coming from you."

'Well that's only because I'm covering it' he thought. "But even though you're also an Uchiha, you can't succeed in stopping them alone!"

"At least I tried to do the right thing, right? It's better than to stand in a corner and watch."

This reply hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. 'At least I tried. At least I tried. At least I tried' this line kept on repeating and repeating in his mind.

'He's right. At least I try. Hey Sargeras I'm going to help him so give me the power that I will be needing' he said to the demon shocking him.

'**What! Are you nuts! Didn't you listen to me earlier!**'

"I did but he's right. It's a whole lot better if I die fighting than die doing nothing. And there's still a possibility that I will survive, right? I'll take it."

That hit the spot. '**_Of course! In my case, I don't want my vessel to be humiliated in history books_**' Sargeras thought. '**Alright child, prepare yourself. Right now you might want to know the background of the Uchiha's fighting style.**'

'Huh? What does that mean?' asked Naruto confused.

'**Child your senses are not that sharp yet. There's another Uchiha watching us.**'

'What!'

Itachi sensed the watcher too. "Someone's watching us, Naruto-kun. You can come out now. I know you're there" he said to no one in particular.

"Good as ever Itachi" the intruder commented showing himself to the two.

"Shisui" Itachi's only word.

"You know him, Uchiha-san?" asked Naruto.

'**Of course child, he knows him. He's also an Uchiha.**'

"He's Uchiha Shisui, my best friend." Naruto only managed to raise his eyebrow.

"I see that you're a traitor to our clan and you're even helping the demon brat. People like you should be eliminated then I'll eliminate him and be considered as a hero for getting rid of the demon" Shisui said while taking his stance and activating the Sharingan.

"As if you can" Itachi said also taking his stance and activating the Sharingan. Naruto backed away from the two combatants.

'**Child, watch closely. This will help you a lot in the future.**'

'I already know that'

Shisui was the first to attack as he threw three kunais. Itachi having no weapons charged and engaged him in taijutsu. Itachi wanting to end the fight quickly didn't give his opponent any chances to make an offensive. He stormed him with a flurry of kicks and punches using his Sharingan to predict how he will move. Being a more experienced ninja, he had an advantage and landed a blow in his opponent's gut then gave him an uppercut sending him flying backwards.

Shisui managed to flip in mid air and landed on his feet. Wiping his jaw, he ran to the right while performing hand seals for _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu_. Just after he formed the tiger seal, he stopped moving not because he wanted to but because he cannot. Itachi noticed this but didn't take advantage of the situation. He looked at his best friend's feet and saw that his shadow is unusually long. He followed it to the very tip and saw Naruto's shadow connected to it. Itachi was surprised that the kid can perform a technique similar to that of the Nara's.

"Good thing I mastered the _Oni Kage Mane no Jutsu_. It is only a basic technique. Thanks for distracting him Uchiha-san. Now your mine" Naruto said with an evil grin.

"I admit I'm surprised that you can use that jutsu but you can't defeat me just by it. I move the way you move" Shisui said assured that he's still safe.

"Who said about you move the way I move. This jutsu is different than that of the Nara's. Observe" the demon vessel said as he approached holding a kunai in his right hand the trapped Uchiha. Shisui can't even raise his finger.

"What! That's impossible! How are you doing this!"

"Didn't you hear me saying the word_ Oni_?" The boy is now at striking distance and preparing to stab his enemy. He can see fear in his Sharingan eyes. He loves it.

"Wait Naruto!" Itachi shouted. Naruto stopped and before he can even blink, the kunai he is holding is gone and is now stuck at Shisui's heart. Naruto released his hold and Shisui dropped to the ground, dead.

"Why did you do that?" he asked the taller man confused.

"I need to upgrade my Sharingan. You see it has a more powerful form, the Mangekyou Sharingan and in order for an Uchiha to have it, he/she need to kill his/her best friend." Itachi explained sadness hinting his voice. "You better go home now. Prepare for our attack next week."

Naruto just looked at him and walked away understanding the reason why he is acting that why. He had a more important thing to do. Next week, it will be decided whether he will die at an early age or continue on living.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew, that's the longest chapter I made so far. Read and Review and here's the result of the voting

Anko – 5

Temari – 3

Tayuya – 2

Hinata – 2

Female Haku - 2

OC – 2

Shizune - 1

Kin – 1

Tenten - 1

And the rest are 0

****


	9. Chapter 9: The Massacre

Maybe Naruto is too young to take on the Uchiha clan _if_ he doesn't have any demon inside him. But he has! So I think it's alright. Other questions will be answered in later chapters.

Chapter 9: The Massacre

Uzumaki Naruto jumped from branches to branches in the Forest of Death towards his unusual home. His mind is in a very serious mode right now. His face clearly depicted it. In a week he and Uchiha Itachi will attack one of Konoha's elite clan, the Uchiha clan.

'I'll not be attending classes for a week. I need to figure out something to get through this mess. I need to get stronger in a week as much as possible!' he thought determination increasing in every second.

'**Child you want to get stronger as much as possible? Don't worry I'll help you. I'll even help you when the fight comes. It's also for my own survival after all**' assured Sargeras.

'I know, Sargeras. I know that you will. But is there really no other way for me to get as strong as at least a high chuunin ninja?'

'**No child that's impossible unless you open up your celestial gates**'

'Celestial gates? What are those?'

'**In simple words, they are just like pumps that control chakra flow in one's body. Normally they are closed but when they are opened, chakra will pour out in full throttle inside the body giving incredible increase of power. I saw that you humans have eight gates. I have thirteen. You can open them one by one, all at the same time or open as many as you want up to eight. But opening even one of them causes tremendous strain in the body and opening all of them will kill you. But with my demonic chakra, you can heal the damage and you will not die even if you open all of them.**'

'Then I'll open the celestial gates in the fight' Naruto said excitedly.

'**Hold on child I'm not finish yet. It's impossible for even a genius to open them in a span of just a week much less for a little boy like you. So all you can do is train and train for this week and rest for the day before the fight in order for you to be in perfect shape in your attack.**'

'Sigh so I guess there's really no other way.'

'**Well be quick now and go to your training ground so we can start. It's a good thing the Fourth sealed me into you that you only need a couple hours of sleep. You can do more than a normal human supposedly can.**'

Finally arriving in his home, Naruto decided to have his meal first before training. After eating a variety of fruits, he headed to his training ground and made a couple of warm up exercises.

'**Okay child, I'm going to teach you something new. It's not that hard to master but it can really help in your upcoming fight.**'

'Really! Alright! Come on Sargeras! Any help will do! Show me now! Teach me now!' said Naruto a little over excitedly.

'**Lower your voice child. We'll be on that. It's only performing ninjutsus without hand seals.**'

'Technique without hand seals? How is that possible? And I thought I'm going to train my sword skills.'

'**Yes you can do techniques without hand seals and for that you're going to use the Infernalmourn. You get the connection child?**' Naruto just nodded dumbly.

'**Okay it's quite simple really. All you have to do is of course hold your sword, think of a ninjutsu you want to use, focus chakra into the blade and release it. But I'm telling you this, you can only perform darkness and fire elemental techniques for those two are the only elements that can be controlled by the blade. Alright, why don't you try?**'

Naruto did. He thought of a katon jutsu that he can use and decided for _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu_.

Focusing chakra into Infernalmourn, he swung it while thinking of the technique. Seven fist sized fireballs shot out of the blade.

'Wow this is cool! I can definitely use this in battle' he thought.

'**But child, you still have to be faster in using techniques so that your opponent will not have a chance in counter attacking. Practice more and don't forget about your sword skills. You should sharpen them also. Oh by the way I almost forgot to tell you. The Infernalmourn has also the ability to eat souls and use them as fuel to increase its power and its holder. Be sure to use it in the fight in order to lessen the damage you will receive. Don't talk now child. It is more important to train than to ask questions" **the demon interrupted Naruto's 'shout of awe' as he called it.

And so for six days, Naruto trained and trained. He improved immensely but still far beyond enough to be a great help in the battle with the Uchiha clan. At the seventh, as Sargeras had instructed, he rested. In the middle of a meditation, something clicked in his mind.

'If Uchiha-san and I would come out alive after that, what will happen next?' he asked to himself.

'**Why of course, the entire village will learn the news and will seek the culprit and that is you and the Uchiha.**' Sargeras answered as if it is very obvious.

'What! Then the day after tomorrow I should be out of this village.'

'**You seemed to be forgetting something child. After the fight, if you survive it, you will be maimed. How can you possibly leave in that condition?**'

"Well I think I can ask Uchiha-san to help" he thought out loud.

"Help for what?" a very familiar voice said behind him.

"Huh?" he said while turning around. There he is the one and only Uchiha Itachi staring at him with those the same emotionless eyes.

'I must have been in deep thought not to notice him' he thought. "Uchiha-san, why are you here? Are we going to attack now?" he asked the elder boy curiously.

"No. I'm just here to talk about tomorrow and the day after. In order for us to be successful, we should attack at night when everyone's guard is down and when the visibility of the Sharingan is low. It's also for your own advantage" Itachi explained.

'Hmm he must have talking about my power over darkness. Then that means that he knew of my knowledge about Sargeras! Well I think it doesn't matter since he knows who I really am.' "That's a great plan but your eyes will also be hindered" he said a little worried for his companion.

"Don't worry, I can somehow manage it. And if we did pass through that we should leave immediately. We can't let ourselves get caught by other ninjas."

"That's good. I'm also thinking about that when you suddenly arrived. But wait a minute, how about my training? I still don't have the scrolls old man promised to give me!" Naruto suddenly blurted out when he remembered that.

"Scrolls? What scrolls?" Itachi asked a little curious.

"Scrolls containing techniques and my parents' fighting style."

Itachi is intrigued when he said about his parents' fighting style. "Is that so? Then you should forget about the technique scrolls. I will teach you myself. As for your parents' scrolls, we're going to steal it tonight in the Hokage Tower."

"If we're going to steal it then let's hope that the old man will not notice it until tomorrow night."

"I have already a plan for that. Meet me tonight at seven in the training ground we first met." And so Itachi left the forest.

'Well I think it will be good. I don't have to wait for a long time to get my hands on those scrolls' Naruto thought and he continued meditating.

Night came and Naruto and Itachi met at training ground seven. They quickly headed for the tower. The scrolls are in the study room so they entered through its window. However, Naruto stopped Itachi.

"I'll go in alone. You should stay outside. In case someone will enter, I can hide better in the shadows and I'm the one who knows what we are here for" he told the Uchiha. Itachi nodded and said, "If you find the scrolls, tell me. There might be seals placed on them that locked them into place." He then went out.

Naruto removed his blindfold. Even in complete darkness, his sight is perfectly clear. It took him quite a long time before he found the scrolls. In the safest place in the study room lays a scroll labeled "Kazama". Beside it is a large scroll labeled "Forbidden seals. He quickly called Itachi and pointed the location. Looking at the seals, the Uchiha nodded and did a few hand seals, focused chakra in his middle and index finger and touched the seals locking the scrolls. They are released.

"We should take the scroll of Forbidden Seals also. It contains the forbidden techniques in Konoha" Itachi said. They took both scrolls and replaced them with fake ones. They quickly headed for the window and hopped out. Good thing no other person entered the room. Now they just hope that the fake scrolls will not be noticed until they leave the village.

Tomorrow came. The day is uneventful and no one is aware of what will happen in the night except for two people. Night quickly arrived and the perfect time for Naruto Itachi. They met in a forest near the Uchiha compound to polish their plans. Then they headed out. They jumped over the back walls of the compound and separated for their own way. Naruto went to the left side while drawing demonic energy from Sargeras and Itachi of course to the right. They took more than an hour to complete their mission. Naruto barely managed to walk out of the compound because of exhaustion and serious injuries. He waited outside for Itachi. A couple more minutes, Itachi finally came out; strain very obvious in his entire body.

"I left my little brother alive. He's innocent but I made him hate me by telling him I massacred the whole clan and using Mangekyou Sharingan on him. Don't worry I didn't tell him that you're involved. Now let's get out of this village" Itachi said in a hurry but Naruto fell unconscious. He sighed and picked the boy up and went deeper into the forest to rest. He just thought that Naruto used to much demonic chakra in the fight that caused him his current state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm glad that's done. Sorry if I didn't write the battle scenes. I'm not good at it you see and I got lazy in the holy week. Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dawn

For the results of the voting, Anko is leading the way while the others are really far behind. Sorry if I didn't count it. It's just too troublesome. For the future pairings, maybe I can manage having NaruAnko but for sure there will be NaruHina. Sorry for those who are against it but it looks so unnatural for me to not to pair Hinata with Naruto. Just bear with me okay. Here's my tenth chapter.

Chapter 10: The Red Moon

Seven year old Uzumaki Naruto woke up finding himself in a dark sewer with rusty pipes and walls and water reaching up to his ankles. This place is familiar, far too familiar. Yep this is his own mindscape, its condition not in its very best because of the treatment he received in Konoha. But he knows it will be fixed someday and the renovation will start now for he already left that hell of a village. In this the same place is the prison holding the greatest Titan warrior in history, Sargeras.

'So I'm in here again. Might as well find Sargeras to ask a few questions' he thought as he walked through the darkness. He's not afraid anymore of darkness because for one, he got used to it and two the dark titan thought him to control the said element. A few minutes of walking, he finally arrived at the end of the sewer. In front of him is a cage with a paper sticking on it. The kanji for seal is written on the paper. This cage is Sargeras' prison.

Suddenly a pair of fiery crimson eyes came out of the darkness inside the cage and then the entire form of the demon appeared.

"**You are here now. I was wondering when you will be coming**" Sargeras spoke to Naruto.

"Well I want to ask you some questions" the boy said.

"**Go ahead child.**"

"You have any idea of what is happening now outside?"

"**No. I can only see, hear, smell and feel the outside world when you see, hear, smell and feel it. Next question.**"

"We are outside of Konoha now because you know the recent incident. So what will happen now?"

"**Well of course you will continue your training under my and probably Uchiha Itachi's surveillance. Next.**"

"Do we need to go back to Konoha?"

"**That's a pretty nice question child. Hmm well the answer to that will be given in due time meaning it depends on what will happen in the future. But I didn't that said we don't have to go back there. There's still a chance that you really have to go back. Next.**"

"Nothing more. So now that I used so much of your chakra, I guess I will be staying here for a week or so."

"**No child, not for a week. Only for about three days since you devoured the souls of one third of the Uchiha clan. I already told you before that if you devour souls, the damage you will take from overusing my will be lessen.**"

"Is that so? Well I guess I will not be that bored afterall."

_Meanwhile in the outside world:_

Inside a dark cave in an unknown place, ten figures all wearing black cloaks with red clouds sewed on them surrounded the body of Uzumaki Naruto. One of them is Uchiha Itachi, the only survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre aside from his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke. One of the figures spoke.

"So this is the vessel that holds the demon that attacked Konoha seven years ago."

"Hai" Itachi responded.

"He looks well toned and strong. I bet he's been in training for a long time now" a feminine voice said.

"He surely is. In fact, he helped me in the Uchiha massacre" Itachi again responde. Everybody else inside the cave, except for Naruto of course, looked at him with unbelieving eyes.

"Are you sure he did?" asked one with a huge blade covered in bandages strapped on his back.

"Yes. He drew the demon's chakra out to help him but drew too much that's why he's unconscious right now."

"At such a young age he already killed so many and has so much power" said a figure, who have yellow slitted eyes and long silky hair, with a snake hiss.

"Zetsu, what did Kyuubi-sama said concerning this jinchuriki and his demon?" the first one figure asked the one whose head is inside of a Venus flytrap.

"He didn't have any information about the demon that attacked Konoha seven years ago. There wasn't any demon, aside from Shukaku, that is missing in their realm around that time. This means that the demon inside him," Zetsu said while pointing at Naruto, "is not under their rule."

"So what are we going to do with him?" Itachi asked.

"Kyuubi-sama said that we cannot extract the demon even if we want to because of the Death God's seal. He said that even he can't break the seal so he decided to recruit him for the organization. Having a demon vessel with us will be great benefit" Zetsu answered.

"So that includes training the boy so that he will be worthy to be with us. Hmm okay I will take him in" the first figure said making the others look at him in shock.

"No argumentations. I'm the assigned leader of this organization and the strongest among us so I'm the most suited to be his trainer and partner. Hoshigaki Kisame, your partner will now be Uchiha Itachi. The others' partners will not change. Orochimaru, you'll remain solo for your jobs."

"If that's the case then take these" Itachi said while handing over two scrolls.

"And what are these?"

"The big one is Scroll of the Forbidden Seals containing Konoha's high level techniques and the other is Naruto's family scroll containing his family's techniques and fighting style. We stole those before we left."

"Well, well, well. These are intriguing" the leader said as he took a look on the scrolls. He found the smaller one having a label.

"Kazama!" he read shocked. The others are shocked as well except for Itachi. Their reactions puzzled him.

"Why you all are shocked?" he asked.

"Its no wonder that you don't know since you still are very young. Kazama is the family name of Konoha's greatest hero, the Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage. He is famed everywhere especially Iwagakure no sato since during the Great Shino War, he crippled Iwa's forces" answered the feminine voice. This made Itachi's eyes widen.

"So we have two of Konoha's most prestigious bloodlines eh? Consider ourselves lucky. This meeting is adjourned." And with that, the cave is left empty.

_In Konoha:_

Everyone is alarmed of the news that the Uchiha clan had been massacred there is only one survivor. The villagers blamed this on Naruto because on the week before the incident, he didn't show up in the academy. They said that during that time, he is preparing for his attack. Their suspicions became clearer when the ANBU found out that he is no longer in his home in the Forest of Death and the two most important scrolls are stolen in the Hokage Tower. The Sandaime Hokage arranged an emergency council meeting concerning this matter. When the council members were completed, Sandaime started the meeting.

"Well you all heard of the news so I guess I don't have to tell you that. What I'm going to tell you is that Uzumaki Naruto is not the one who did it" the old man said. This angered the council.

"Lies! That can't be true! We have evidences that prove him guilty" one of them angrily shouted.

"Well I have a proof that will prove he's not. You see the only Uchiha survivor, Uchiha Sasuke, already woke up just this noon. He told us everything he knew. He said that the one who massacred his clan is his older brother, Uchiha Itachi" the Hokage explained calmly.

"That's impossible! It could be that demon in henge!" another council member shouted.

"He can't be Naruto. Sasuke said that Itachi used a Sharingan-based technique on him and as far as I know Naruto doesn't have Uchiha blood." That calmed the council.

"He also said that Itachi's reason for the murder is for him to measure his capacity. As for matters concerning Naruto, it's still not clear. There's a chance that Itachi took the boy and the scrolls with him but actually I don't really know. Anyway, that's all for these meeting. You may leave." The council left grumbling about something they can use against the demon vessel while the Hokage was worriedly thinking of the same boy.

'Naruto-kun, I hope that where ever you are, you will be safe' he thought.

Three days later, Naruto finally woke up. He found himself alone in a forest clearing. A few moments later, someone spoke behind him.

"So you're finally awake." Naruto jumped in surprise and prepared himself to attack the man that suddenly appeared.

'How come I didn't sense him? Damn Sargeras is right. My senses are still not that sharp' he thought.

"Relax kid, I'm not going to hurt you or rather I'm not going to do something bad to you" the stranger said while putting down some newly picked fruits. He grabbed one and threw it to Naruto which he caught.

"Eat up. You're unconscious for three days so your stomach is surely grumbling." He laughed when he heard a stomach growl.

"After the meal, I'm going to start training you."

"Hey wait a minute, what do you mean you're going to train me? I don't even know your name. And where's Uchihan-san?" Naruto's words are so fast; the stranger almost didn't understand them.

"Slow down your words kid. Okay first, I'm going to introduce myself. My name is Kage. No surname, no other else. You and Uchiha Itachi are the newest members of the organization, Akatsuki. Itachi is out there in the world doing his work. I'm going to train you so that you will be a worthy member. The Akatsuki is consisted of the strongest missing nins in the world. It is formed to gather all demon vessels and extract the demons inside them so that they will return to their normal life in their respective realm."

"Wait a minute; if you guys do that then why didn't you extract my demon? I've been out for three days and that's more than enough time for you to do your job."

"I see that you already know you're a demon vessel. Kyuubi-sama said that he didn't know of the demon you're containing. It is not under their rule so he gave us other orders and that is to train you and fill you in the organization."

"Kyuubi-sama? Who's he?"

"Kyuubi-sama is the nine tailed demon lord in the demon realm and the one who created the Akatsuki. Well I think that's enough for now. Time for your training."

"**Child, it's better for you to join in. I sense greater amount of power within him than the Uchiha. He can train you better**" Sargeras insisted.

"Well I guess I have no choice but agree to your terms. Alright let's start training" Naruto said with full enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit kid. Alright I'm going to give you a little overview of your training. For taijutsu, we're going to spar from time to time with you wearing gravity seals of course. I can see that you have one already so I guess all I have to do increased the force. Using of weapons will also be under taijutsu. For ninjutsu, I'm going to teach you a technique and you will only be given three days. If you cannot master it in due time, I'm going to increase the force of your gravity seals to the point that you will not be able to move even your finger. As for genjutsu, hmm I think you only have to learn how to analyze and dispel illusions since you don't look like the type to be a genjutsu user. And don't worry, I'm also gonna help you train your bloodline limit and teach you the kinjutsus in the scroll you and Itachi stole from Konoha. Okay let's start your training."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'll continue on typing while you will continue on reading and reviewing. And watch out for my chapter entitled "The Northrend". That will be one of the most exciting chapter I'll write.


	11. Chapter 11: The Snake

Questions like 'When will Naruto go back to Konoha?' will be answered in the story. Just keep on reading. I think it's logical to make Naruto that powerful or else it will take years for him to contain Sargeras' power and he is the demon with the biggest pride I believe.

Chapter 11: The Snake

It's been two years since Uzumaki Naruto left Konoha because of his involvement in the Uchiha clan massacre. Now he is a member of Akatsuki, an organization consisted of high S-class criminals in the bingo book. Kage gave him the official Akatsuki uniform, the black cloak with red clouds sewed on it. Inside of the cloak, he wears black sleeveless shirt and black pants with crimson lining on the sides. For his feet, he wears black shinobi sandals and for the hands, he wears black fingerless gloves with metal guard on the back and reaching up to the middle of his arms. Finally he wears the most important thing to identify him as a member of Akatsuki, a silver ring with a red stone and kanji for the word 'Titan'.

The demon vessel is currently lying on the ground out of breath and hands full of burns. He finally mastered the Rasengan, one of the most prized techniques of his father although he really doesn't know who his father really is. Kage gave him an extension of up to three weeks to master the technique because he knew that even Jiraiya, the toad sannin, took three years to master it. Naruto managed to master it and still have a couple of days to spare. Kage really kept his words on helping him train his family techniques but his bloodline is still dormant. Apparently, no one in the organization have any idea on how to awaken it.

Kage left the boy alone right after he gave him instructions for the Rasengan from his family scroll. He said that he have an important personal business to take care of so he can't take Naruto with him. Although he knew that Naruto is still a kid, he knew that Sargeras will be there keep him away from trouble. But in order to be sure, he asked the other members of Akatsuki who are not busy to look after him. But even after Naruto mastered the Rasengan, no one came.

'It could be that everyone is busy. Oh well that doesn't matter. It's not like I can't take care of myself. Might as well have a drink' he thought while grabbing for a bottle of water.

'**Don't forget to put the gravity seals back on child**' reminded Sargeras.

'Oh yeah right.' Before Naruto practiced the Rasengan, Sargeras told him to remove the gravity seals because for sure he will need every once of energy. After the seals are gone, Naruto felt like he is floating. Of course who wouldn't after experiencing fifteen times the force of gravity?

After some stretching, he put the gravity seals back on and his cloak. Then he sensed someone approaching from his back. He turned around and saw another man wearing the same cloak as he is. He has yellow slitted eyes and long silky black hair.

"Ah I see that your senses are too sharp for a boy of your age and I see that you are done with your training Naruto-kun" said the man with a smirk.

"Orochimaru" Naruto replied back. Kage told him everything he knew about the other members of Akatsuki and although Naruto can describe them, he really didn't meet the others before except for Itachi.

"Knowing the leader, he must have gave you hideous training. So can you tell me what techniques that you already mastered? No I think you don't have to if there are a lot. You can just tell me the latest" Orochimaru said with interest.

'**Hmm this man's chakra is very familiar. I know I already sensed it just recently before, but where? Judging from his aura, one can assume that he can't be trusted by anyone. He stinks like a snake. Child, be very wary of that man. The very first time I laid my eyes on him, I knew that I will never like him even in eternity**' Sargeras warned the boy..

'I know. I also don't like those who stink like a snake.' "Why do you want to know? And why are you here? Are you the one that Kage sent to look after me?" Naruto asked in a cold voice with matching cold eyes.

"Don't be that cold to me Naruto-kun. Yes. The leader sent me to look after you." 'Actually that's a lie. The only reason I'm here is because Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame will come here. They are the ones that the leader sent. This will be my only chance to get a hold of Itachi's Sharingan but it looks like they are not here yet. Hmm I might as well have some fun with this demon vessel but I can't kill him. The other members will surely hunt for my hide' the snake like man thought.

"But I decided to not just look after you but teach you something as well. I found you to be an interesting child with potential. So what can you say?"

'Some of what he said are lies but maybe he will really teach me something. Alright let's find out.' "Well, okay. That's alright. As long as I get stronger."

"Right, so we will start after having a meal. You looked really beaten if you ask me. Good thing I brought another cup of ramen with me." 'And it's a good thing I know that you are Arashi's son and that he loved ramen. But I can't really blame you two. This stuff is really tasty. But still my homemade stew is the best.' Orochimaru thought as he gave a very happy Naruto a cup of ramen.

After the meal, they both did some stretching and some warm up exercises. Orochimaru faced Naruto and thought of a technique that he can teach the boy.

"Hmm now, what technique will I teach you? Naruto, did the leader already give you a summoning contract?" he asked. Naruto only shook his head.

"He focused more on teaching me elemental ninjutsus."

"That's great. I'm going to teach you how to summon. I had signed a contract with the snakes for myself but I have another one that you can call your own." He did some hand seals, bit his thumb and slam his hand to the ground.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

After a puff of smoke, a large scroll appeared in front of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, this is the contract for the fire serpents. No one has signed that contract so you will be the first one. Sign in using you blood." Naruto did so. After that, Orochimaru rolled up the scroll and unsummon it.

"Alright Naruto-kun, let's try summoning. The hand seals are Dog, Boar, Bird, Monkey and Ram. You also have to sacrifice some of your blood to summon. Pull out as much chakra as you can so we can see how large you chakra capacity is." Orochimaru demonstrated how to summon and after a puff of smoke, he was standing on top of a giant snake. He jumped off the snake and dismissed it. Naruto was mesmerized.

"Now why don't you try Naruto-kun?" Naruto merely nodded. He did the hand seals, bit his thump again and draw out as much chakra as he could muster.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

A loud exploding sound was heard and a huge cloud of smoke rose up to the sky. Naruto is now standing on the head of an even bigger snake with dark red eyes and the same color outlining the scales.

'I think I draw out too much chakra from Sargeras' he thought while in awe at his summon. Orochimaru is also frozen on his place. He was really surprised of the boy.

'Amazing! I didn't expect that he can pull out enough chakra from the demon to summon Mitojin, King of the Fire Serpents. He could be very troublesome if will be my enemy in the future' the snake sannin thought. The oversized snake looked around him and saw Orochimaru.

"**Orochimaru, I didn't expect you to summon me. I thought you already have Manda to abide your commands**" he spoke with a booming voice. Naruto became irritated of the snake because it didn't even notice the he is on top of its head. He jumped down to make himself known to Fire Serpent King.

"Hey you overgrown snake, I'm the one who summoned you here, not him!" he shouted.

"**You? Don't make me laugh! A little boy like you couldn't have enough chakra to summon even my hatchlings**" the King just laughed.

"Actually Mitojin, he's right. He's the one who summoned you and he has enough chakra to do that. He's.……a very special kid" Orochimaru barged in. Mitojin couldn't believe his ears. He took a closer look at the boy. His eyes look like it is gazing upon his very soul. Then he found something….. amusing.

"**I see. So this is the vessel for the demon you summoned nine years ago to destroy Konoha. I was wondering why it suddenly vanished into thin air just a few moments after it appeared.**"

'What!' Naruto shouted in his mind.

'**I remember now why his chakra is so familiar! That's right child, he's the one who summoned me nine years ago**' Sargeras shouted into the boy's mind.

"So you're the main reason why I suffered in that village" Naruto said to Orochimaru in a colder voice than usual. The snake sannin just smirked at him.

"I knew you will find out sooner or later. Well I guess I have no choice but to kill you. You will be an additional obstacle to me in the future." Orochimaru draw out a kunai and charged at Naruto. Just as when the weapon is about to hit his neck, he suddenly vanished into thin air.

'What!' Orochimaru thought surprised at what happened. Then he felt a punch landed on his back, then on his gut, then on his chin and other parts of his body but he didn't know where it came from. Another punch landed on his face and flew backwards. He managed to flip in mid air and landed on his feet.

'He is this fast already! How did that happen!' He looked up and in front of him is the demon vessel, radiating enormous amount of demonic chakra and staring at him with fiery crimson eyes, the same eyes as Sargeras'. He felt a little frightened and jumped backwards away from the obviously angry boy.

"**I don't what is happening but I guess I have to help my summoner**" Mitojin said and charged at Orochimaru. He managed to avoid the tackle.

"Well I guess I'm in a very tight situation facing you two so why not even the odds, shall we?" he said and performed the hand seals for _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_.

"I won't allow you!" Naruto shouted and again vanished. Orochimaru' jutsu was interrupted by another flurry of punches and kicks. Although in an advantage, Naruto knew that he will soon run out of chakra. Good thing he took of the gravity seals before his attack or he would be lying right now. He has to finish this immediately. Gathering chakra on his right hand and spinning it, he prepared his latest technique, the Rasengan.

'**Child, you can't anymore contain my chakra for that one!**' Sargeras shouted in his mind. Just as before Naruto ram the Rasengan into Orochimaru's gut, he felt his legs go limp below him. He fell to the ground panting heavily. Orochimaru laughed although injured but not that much.

"Ku Ku Ku! I see that you already awakened your bloodline limit. Your speed is still at hypersonic level but still commendable since you awakened it in such a young age. The demon's control over darkness must have neutralized the light that supposedly flashes every time you use it that's why you left no flashing trail. But your bloodline and life shall now end here." Orochimaru prepared to inflict the deathblow on Naruto but was again interrupted by Mitojin's tail. He barely managed to replace himself with a mud clone.

"**You forgot that I'm still here Orochimaru**"

"Why are you helping that boy? He supposedly has to prove to you first that he is worthy to be your and your kin's summoner."

"**He already did and now it's my duty to help him.**"

"Ku Ku Ku! You forgot I can summon Manda. Surely you can't fight us alone."

"**I'm not alone.**" And he is not. A giant fireball is scurrying towards Orochimaru. He dodged it but a part of his cloak was burned.

"So you're finally here. I was wondering when you will come" he said to none other than Uchiha Itachi. Beside him is Hoshigaki Kisame.

"We knew that you are someone not to be trusted. You're after my Sharingan, that's why you are here, right?" he asked cold as usual.

"Yes that's right. But that's impossible for now since the brat already weakened me considerably. You also have a help from a boss summon. I guess all I can do now is leave." 'Grrr why did I teach the brat how to summon?' Orochimaru then disappear through the ground.

"**That's all for now I think. I'll leave him to you**" Mitojin said and disappeared. Itachi and Kisame approached Naruto now lying on his back. Kisame grinned at him and said, "Congratulations on awakening your bloodline limit brat." Naruto only managed to mutter a thank you before falling unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter will be entitled "The Northrend". OHHH that's very exciting! But I guess I can't post it soon. I'm currently taking summer classes. No! I didn't have failing grades. Its only a requirement for the next year.


	12. Chapter 12: The Northrend

This is the reason why I entitled my fic "Symphony of Frost and Flame" so read on.

Chapter 12: The Northrend

It had been two years since Orochimaru betrayed the organization Akatsuki. It had been two years since Uzumaki Naruto signed the contract of the Fire Serpents and learned to summon them. And it had been two years since he awakened his bloodline limit. He's very happy. All he needed was a lot of determination, strong emotion and will. And because his bloodline limit is finally awakened, Kage and Sargeras gave him an even more rigorous training. Kage focused more on mastering his bloodline limit and incorporating it with his current abilities while teaching him more techniques. Sargeras focused more on combining the use of his bloodline limit with the Dark Titan style and the sword style he taught which Naruto called the 'Titan Edge'. And they both insist the boy to become stronger than Orochimaru as soon as possible. Their reason? Suppose we say that the demon vessel is not a member of Akatsuki and arranging the rest from strongest to weakest, Orochimaru will be the weakest. Is it clear? Everyone left in the organization must be stronger than the traitor.

So far Naruto is progressing fast, really fast. His progress is said to surpass even that of Itachi. He only need a little more time to master his bloodline limit. His speed is nearing the speed of light. Sargeras' estimate is about 200,000 kilometers per second with the gravity seals lifted and with Naruto's freakish stamina; he can maintain that speed for about half an hour. That, he said, is more than enough time to level a village. Kage said that the lack of flash when Naruto speed up is an advantage because the enemy will think that he is just moving so fast and not using any special abilities. For the boy, he is not really moving fast when his bloodline is activated. For him, time is just slowing down.

Taking a look at Naruto's senses, one can say that he is a combination of different kinds of animals. All of his five major senses dramatically increased in performance. He can hear better than a bat, can smell better than a dog, can see better than an owl and can feel better than a shark. But his sixth sense is the most special. He can predict his opponent's next move much like the Sharingan but without any requirement like eye contact. He can even predict a couple or so years in the future although he will be drained of chakra after the prediction. He can also predict important events even if he didn't want to in form of dreams. An example is when Death and Ice vow in front of him. And according to Sargeras, that prediction might happen soon.

'**Hey child, I think I have an idea on how to make you stronger than that snake freak in no time whatsoever**' Sargeras said inside Naruto's mind. He is currently resting having supper after another hideous training courtesy of Kage.

'Huh? And what is that?' he asked curiously.

'**Have you ever heard of the continent called Northrend?**'

'What do you think? You're inside my mind.'

'**Oh yeah, you never heard of it in _that_** **name. At present, you humans call it North Pole.**'

'Oh, right. So you are saying that I have to go to that icy place and train there. Right, that's a good idea. Training in a much harsher environment will make me stronger faster' he said quite sarcastically.

'**No child, that's not what I mean. You see in ancient times, dragons near death traveled to that place to die and they brought different kinds of treasures and artifacts with them to be buried under the thick ice along with their corpses. These treasures and artifacts are of different kinds. Some just existed to be used as jewelry or ornaments but most contain ancient kinds of power that can be granted to those who can use them. The powers granted are of different kinds ranging from additional strength or speed to control of the elements. These powers are sealed in the artifacts by their makers or by the dragons themselves. If you can collect even just a couple of these artifacts and unseal and absorb all of their powers, either use them directly or use them to fuel your existing power, surpassing the traitor will be in your reach. And who knows? You might even find some artifacts that will grant you the power of Death and Ice, just like in your dreams, and revive the fallen dragons to serve your will**' finished Sargeras in his ever tempting voice.

'Hmm that's very intriguing and …….. tempting indeed. I'm interested and I'm sure that facing the cold climate will not be a problem because of my fire but the organization may not approve of it. Also, there might be creatures guarding those artifacts you are talking about and my power may not be enough to pass through them' he replied in a worried tone.

'**Don't worry of the organization not approving you. I'm sure they will allow since they are all optimistic of you surpassing Orochimaru. And yes, there are creatures who once guarded those artifacts but this world undergone a huge change through the millennias. I don't see or even sense those types of creatures anymore now so I'm sure they are long gone and the artifacts are left unguarded**' Sargeras insured.

'Yeah maybe you are right. But there's a possibility that those artifacts are long gone now since no one is guarding those anymore. Other people might already dig up those things.'

'**Like I said you don't have to get all of them and I'm sure not all of them are lost. I'm sure most of them are only under the thick ice and you won't have a problem digging them up since you can control fire.**' Naruto took his time to think of this proposal. Finally he answered.

'Alright I accept since I'm very tired of the very little adventure I'm experiencing and just pure training I'm getting. And my predictions are always right. Maybe one of them may not come true if I didn't do this. All of them must turn out to be true in the future well except for the bad ones of course. But first I have to ask Kage for permission.' Naruto stood up and cleaned his mess. Then he looked for Kage. Fortunately, he is not far away. He told him of his plan.

"Hmm I guess that's acceptable since so far you are not doing any mission for the organization. We can consider this your first mission because you will be collecting ancient artifacts. But I can't come with you because I'm very busy" the leader agreed.

"Don't worry with me. I can take care of myself."

"Alright, you can leave any time you are ready. Rest for now."

"Okay." Then he left to meditate. In his mindscape, he went straight to Sargeras' prison.

'Alright, it's settled. When do I have to leave' he asked the demon.

'**Tomorrow morning. We're going to use the shadows to travel towards Northrend so, have plenty of rest. Tomorrow will be one of the biggest days of your life**' he answered. So Naruto slept.

The next day, just as when the first rays appeared in the sky, Naruto woke up. He quickly prepared everything he needed: kunais, shurikens, explosive tags, pouches and extra scrolls. After arranging his blindfold, clothes, Akatsuki cloak and hat, he walked out of the tent. He sensed that Kage was already awake and cooking breakfast. He told him that he will be leaving today. The leader only muttered a yes. Then they both ate their food. After the meal, Naruto got up and stretched a little bit. He bid farewell to Kage and melted into the shadows.

'Now what shadow is the exit to the Northrend?' he asked in his mind.

'**Search for the coldest shadow. That will be it**' Sargeras answered. Naruto sensed it and made his exit. Outside, he rose from the snow covered ground. He can feel there is a snow storm. But he is not affected.

'This place is really cold. The storm is not making things any better. Good thing fire is under my control. Now where should I start searching' he thought while sensing his surroundings.

'This place is bigger than I thought.' He then sensed something………awkward, as if someone is calling………….someone. Then he sensed it, a tremendous amount of power, malevolent power. Although it cannot be compared to Sargeras, it can still easily catch one's attention, even those who are untrained.

'**This power, it's tremendous! It can easily rival some of the Burning Legion's warriors. Looks like you are getting lucky child. I believe this is the very center of Northrend where most of the dragons and artifacts are buried. You already found a jackpot. The signature is nearby. Look for its source quickly**' ordered Sargeras excitedly. Naruto smirked and immediately complied. He went farther into the west and there he sensed the place. A giant mountain made of ice rose in front of him and cave opening on its foot. From inside the cave, the tremendous amount of power is coming out like steam out of a kettle. He entered the cave and inside he sensed the most magnificent place he had felt so far. He can feel that the inside is hollow and at the center is a tower made purely of ice. A long stair heading to the peek coiled the tower. At the tip, he can sense it the source he's been searching for. He used his bloodline limit to reach the top fast. In a blink of an eye, he's there, at the peek. In his front is the source of power. A sword incased in ice, colored in magnificent cold blue and grey. It has a skull in its center and runes written on the blade. And with it in its ice prison is a spirit of the most powerful being that he sensed in his lifetime next to Sargeras of course. Needless to say, Naruto is absolutely stunned.

'**That sword, it's the Frostmourn! So this is where it is located after it went missing in the Pantheon. Child the blade in front of you is called the Frostmourn. It is so much similar to my Infernalmourn but it controlled the element of ice and death. Its wielder will be granted the power to control ice of course and even revive and control the dead. So this is what your prediction is all about. But I wonder what the spirit is accompanying it. It must be the former owner of the Frostmourn. Judging from the signature we are getting from it, I can say that it's a master in using the blade. Excellent. Child, summon the Infernalmourn and use it to break the ice case and devour the spirit. It will be an excellent fuel for your own soul. You will be surpassing even the leader of Akatsuki after this.**'

Naruto, still in awe of the power he is sensing, complied silently. Drawing the Infernalmourn and focusing chakra into it, he jerked it backwards and stabbed the ice. The blade easily cuts through like a hot knife through butter and impaled the soul. It screeched in agony and tried to fought back but Sargeras' demonic power is superior and easily absorbed it. Naruto can feel the cold essence of the spirit gushing inside his body but it quickly vanishes and replaced by a red hot energy so hot he felt like his body is being burned by Sargeras' fire. The pain soon faded away. He knew by then the soul's power is all his. The block of ice shattered and Frostmourn dropped upon Naruto's feet.

'**Now child, thrust the Infernalmourn into the Frostmourn. When two Mourn blades touch each other, they automatically fused so we don't have to worry about forging the Frostmourn with our own.**'

Naruto did of what he was told. He held the Infernalmourn up and plunged it down hitting the skull. A very bright flash of white light engulfed the whole place. After a few seconds, the light receded and there on top of the Icecrown is Naruto holding a now different looking sword. The sword had three different colors running from its hilt to the tip of the blade: pitch black, dark crimson and cold blue. At the center is an orb illuminating the boy's face with a dark purple light. Four kanji representing the elements darkness, fire, ice and death are written on the blade. To say the least, Naruto is frozen in place and a blank look covering his face. Then slowly, his lips curved forming a smile then opening showing his unusually sharp teeth and forming a huge grin that can be said to reach his ears. Then he gave out a loud demonic laugh.

'This is the power I want! With this I won't get ignored and thrown aside again. I will get the respect and attention I deserved.' He continued his laugh.

'**Child, don't get so happy right away. That power is only a fraction compared to what you will be getting from me when our fusion is complete**' Sargeras reminded a now crazy looking Naruto.

'Oh yeah that's right. I can't wait when that time comes. Now why don't give my new powers a try? Shall we, Sargeras?' he asked with a demonic smirked still plastered on his face.

'**Sure thing child.**' With that he again thrust his new sword into the ice and pumped chakra, both human and demonic, into it. A huge part of Northrend began to shake as a humongous earthquake let itself loose. In different places, ice rose from the ground then began to crack and break. From the broken ice rose the ancient dragons that had a long silent rest in the Northrend, their original form returned to them. They all flew towards Icecrown to pledge their loyalty to the one who revived them.

Naruto looked up to the now open top of the ice mountain. The snow storm is finally lifted. He can see the dragons he summoned soaring high up into the sky and roaring their loyalty to him. His happiness cannot be expressed in words. This is one of the greatest events in his life. Even if they are not human, it's alright for him as long as there are beings who accept him. Two dragons, one with pitch black scales and the other with sky blue scales, descended into the foot of the Icecrown and vowed in front of Naruto. They seemed to be the leaders of the dragons.

'**Child, I think you are born with luck in your hands. These are the kings of the Black and Blue Dragon Aspects. Deathwing is the King of the Black Dragons and Sapphiron is the King of the Blue Dragons.**'

'This is so sweet.' "Alright my first order to you is dig up the artifacts that you brought and buried here in Northrend. While you are doing that I'm going to take a short nap." After his little speech, he fell to the ground still with a smile.

'**You still have to learn how to control your new power child. You used all of your chakra including the ones that I gave to resurrect the dragons. That's not supposed to happen. In fact you don't really need my assistance to do it. Your chakra reserves are more than enough. And getting used to it is surely not going to be easy. In fact your training will be harder. But that doesn't matter since I can already see you as my great successor and legacy.**'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew this one is finally done. Sorry for the long wait.I hope you understand me. Please read and review. Yeah I know someone will again say that Naruto is becoming uber powerful but I already explained that right?


	13. Chapter 13: The Hermit

Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciated it.

Chapter 13: The Hermit

Naruto proved that his luck is the greatest in the world. Why? You might ask. Well first he got a blade much like the Infernalmourn, the Frostmourn which grants the wielder the power over Ice and Death, and fused the two together creating probability the most powerful weapon on earth. He now calls it the Hellmourn. Second, his control over Death made him immortal but his body will continue aging until he is eighteen or so. He will keep becoming stronger and stronger and his mind will learn more and more. Third, he revived two of the five Dragon Flights, the Black and Blue Dragon Flights, which was created by the Titans to guard this world. The dragons now serve him loyally. Fourth, with the help of his dragons, he dug up most of the artifacts they buried under the ice of Northrend.

He is really fascinated with the artifacts he found. There are many kinds of them like tomes, scrolls, masks, rings, boots, belts, amulets, cloaks, hoods, mantles, medallions, staffs, wands and an assortment of weapons like claws, daggers and war hammers. He even found some items that can summon different beings like revenants, animals and even some of the Burnings Legion's warriors like the Infernals, Doomguards and Felhounds. But Sargeras told him that he will not be needing those items to summon the Legion's warriors because he will teach him how to. This really excites the boy to no end. Back to the other artifacts. Most of them, like Sargeras said, increase one's aspects, for example strength and speed, when they are worn or used. But Naruto couldn't wear all of them at once! And the other Akatsuki members must use them also. So what he did is unseal all of the items' powers, except for the tomes and scrolls, and reseal them in the form of writings in scrolls. All he has to do is read and understand it and he will get his boost. After reading them, he will send them to the other members via his dragons. Now the 'empty' items are of no use to him anymore so he just sold them to antique shops, museums and the likes to earn some cash. And because they are _really_ ancient, he was paid quite handsomely. In fact he can eat like a king for the rest of his life and still have lots to spare for other stuff! He deposited the money that he can't carry in the bank. As for the weapons, he really didn't do anything to them. Well he sent them to an expert blacksmith to be forged into his own set of kunais and shurikens. He will save a lot of chakra if he will use actual ninja weapons rather than ones that are made of his chakra. He only needed to pay the blacksmith 30 of the regular cost of weapons because he already the raw materials.

Naruto is currently in a small village near the border of Fire Country and Water Country where he sold the artifacts and got his new kunais and shurikens.

'There everything is finally done. My first mission: accomplished. Since I'm in a village, I guess I'll take a dip in the hot springs to relax myself. After that I'll resume my training. I better start getting used with my new powers. Oh yeah, I still haven't mastered all of the techniques in the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. I must send one of my dragons to fetch it for me from Kage. Good thing I'm finished with my parents' scrolls' he thought while walking towards the nearest hot springs from the inn he's staying in. Because he is not wearing his blindfold and his height (A/N: He is taller here in my fic than in the episodes), many girls are staring at him with dreamy eyes. But he didn't bother paying attention to them. He has other important things in his mind. Just after he left Northrend, he had another prediction in his dream. A giant toad carried him to a dark place filled with eyes staring at him hatefully. He had a bad feeling that this dream has something to do with Konoha. He had to go back to the village. After a couple of minutes, he arrived to his destination.

'Steamy Hot Spring. What a silly name. All hot springs are steamy.' Anyways, he entered the compound, got the receipt, paid in the cashier and headed for the boys' part of the hot spring. He carefully folded his clothes and cloak and placed them along with his hat in the locker of the changing room. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he took a dip in the hot water. He closed his eyes and let himself relax.

Meanwhile at the fence separating the men's section from the women's, an old man with long white hair and strange red mark below his eyes was giggling perversely while peeping on a small hole in the fence.

'This is a great spot. I can totally see those hot chicks' sexy bodies. I have a great inspiration for my next volume of Icha Icha Paradise' he thought while taking notes on his small notebook. Then he heard that the girls are starting to leave.

'What! They are already leaving? My data is not yet complete!' Frustrated, he merely sighed and took a dip in the hot water. His thoughts went to the message he received a number of years ago. It read:

_Jiraiya:_

_This message is the kind you should not ignore. I'm going direct to the point. Your student's son is missing in the village. I thought that he will eventually come back after some time so I waited and waited until months past and still he hasn't returned. I want you to take him back here incase you meet him in your journeys. I'm not asking too much from you right? You will still have plenty of time for you 'data gathering'. Please I beg you. Bring him back at all cost. Konoha needs him._

_Sandaime Hokage_

'Hmp, as if everything you said is true. Those fools will never admit that they need the kid. They will always view him as the demon' he thought angrily. 'But it's a good thing you didn't outright ask me to search for him or else I won't be having enough to publish my works. But in truth I'm actually worried for the kid partially because he's my student's son. Actually the real reason is one of my informants saw him traveling with the top S class criminal in the bingo book. Although that's still unconfirmed information, if it is really true then….' He didn't continue his thoughts for he didn't want to imagine the worst. Then he felt that he was not alone in the water. He turned his head to his left and with the steam rising from the hot spring; he actually thought he saw a ghost. He saw a blonde haired boy with a relaxed face and posture obviously enjoying his bath.

'With his hair and face, he looks exactly like Arashi. Could it be him? Better confirm it' he thought and walked towards the boy. Naruto sensed the man coming towards his direction but really didn't pay any heed to him for he thought that the man was already done bathing until he asked a question.

"Hey kid can I know your name?" Naruto didn't even bother opening his eyes. He's already used not seeing anything. In a cold voice, he asked back, "Why do you want to know old man? Who are you anyway?"

'Such a cold voice for a young boy. Damn, this must be caused by those villagers' Jiraiya thought but still answered. "Well I'm glad you ask kid. I'm one of the three Sannins, also called the toad hermit. I'm the dream of every woman in the world, Jiraiya" he said while dancing in a silly fashion.

'One of the Sannins? That means he's just like Orochimaru. He's also from Konoha! Kage told me that only one of the Sannins actually stayed loyal to the village. This must be him! He must have recognized me! Looks like my predictions are all true after all. But I can still do something about this' Naruto thought with a little panic. He quickly calmed himself down, opened his eyes and looked at Jiraiya coldly.

"Jiraiya, one of Konoha's Legendary Three, correct? So the old man sent you to fetch me. Heh, he is a fool thinking that I will return to that hell of a village. Even if you are a Sannin, you can't bring me back there, dead or alive. But I know you are like _them_. You want more to kill me than keep me alive" he replied.

'Damn, this reaction of his is unexpected. Looks like my little mission became so much tougher' "Look here kid, I have absolutely no intention of doing that to you. Even if I do, I can't or else Sandaime Hokage will have my head on a platter. Yeah that's right he wants you back at all cost. But I can't also force you. You must come along on you own free will. Who knows, the villagers might already forgot you and when you will come back they will no longer stare at you with hateful eyes. After all, it's been five years since you left. That's quite a long time and people change as time passes."

"Like hell that will happen! I'll never return to that god damn village ever!" he shouted at the hermit angrily and stomped out of the hot springs. He wore his clothes and left the compound.

'Damn my little vacation is ruined because of that old pervert. But my problems are not over yet. I know that that Sannin will be persuasive. In one way or another I'll return to Konoha for sure. My predictions are never wrong.'

'**Then how about this child? If you can't prevent your return then don't make things any tougher. Make a deal with that Sannin like what you did five years ago with the Hokage**' Sargeras suggested after being quiet for some time.

'Hey that's a great idea. But what kind of deal? I already learned a lot of techniques from Kage and most of the techniques in the Forbidden Scroll. Heck, I might already learned most of that pervert's techniques since the scroll contains all of Konoha's most powerful jutsus. He may teach me how to summon but I already have the Fire Serpents and the Black and Blue Dragon Aspects. And I still have to tell this to the others or else they will think that I'm a traitor like Orochimaru.' He is thinking of a good deal he can make with Jiraiya while walking towards the inn. When he entered his room, he found the Forbidden Scroll and another one lying on his bed.

'My dragons must have brought it here. That's good. And what is this scroll for?' He opened the other one and read the contents. It said:

_Uzumaki Naruto of the Titan Ring:_

_This is mission scroll for you from the Akatsuki. After you are done with your mission of gathering the ancient artifacts of the dragons, go to Konohagakure no sato for a guard mission. We all know that Orochimaru wants to achieve the Sharingan and since he can't get hold of Itachi's eyes, he will go for someone weaker. That will be either Hatake Kakashi, also known as Sharingan no Kakashi, or Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's little brother and the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre. The later will be more likely targeted since he have or 'can have' a pair of Sharingan and also the weaker. Guarding those two will be like guarding the traitor's plans. We already have spies among his subordinates but it will be better if we have another one guarding his potential targets. If you happen to meet him again, kill him. I know you can do it. Your bloodline limit is already awakened and you are close to mastering it. Plus, you have a demon, the dragons and the fire serpents to help you. Even if he summon his boss summon, he should be no trouble to you. This mission will last until Orochimaru is dead, until he gets the Sharingan or until the organization says so. That is all_

_Akatsuki_

'A mission in Konoha? Great! My return to that village is certainly inevitable and I don't have to make a deal with the pervert. Well I guess I should start looking for him now' he thought with a sigh.

'But first I have to copy the remaining techniques in the Forbidden Scroll so he can't see it or else he will know that I'm the one who stole it. It won't be hard since there are only few of them remaining.' He grabbed a couple of blank scrolls and did his work. He also labeled the scrolls so that he will know what technique they contain. He arranged all of his belongings and then he went out of the inn and headed to the hot spring he visited earlier. He jumped to the compound's rooftop and headed straight to the men's section. And there he is, the toad hermit, peeking and giggling in the same spot like the pervert he is. Naruto shook his head in disappointment. Stealthily, he went towards the pervert's back and then shouted as loud as he can. PERVERT! Then he used his bloodline limit to teleport out of the area. The shout was heard all over the small village. Jiraiya turned around to look for the one who shouted but found out he was still alone, or so he thought. Suddenly, the fence dividing the men's section from the women's shattered. He again turned around, frightened of what he thinks he will see. After the dust cleared, the figures of the women wrapped in only a towel appeared. All of them have a killer glint in their eyes. Jiraiya only managed to yell for his life. After about ten minutes of probably one of the bloodiest scenes in this story, he crawled out of the compound covered in bruises, bumps and cuts.

'This is one of the worst days of my life. Some of those ladies must be ninjas.' He slowly stood up and walked with his head still hanging low. Then he saw a pair of feet wearing a pair of black shinobi sandals and toenails colored in black. He brought his head up to look at the owner and saw sky blue eyes staring at him.

"For a legendary Sannin, you surely are pathetic" he said disappointment clear in his voice.

"Was it you?" Jiraiya asked eyes narrowed. The demon vessel only nodded.

"Damn you kid! You interrupted my _data gathering_! I need that to publish my next work!"

"You seemed to be busy and I can't just call your name to get your attention."

"And why would you want to get my attention."

"I have something important to tell you."

"And what is that? It should be really important or else I'll make you help me to _gather_ _data_."

"I'm only eleven years old and you already want to corrupt me. You're disgusting, ero-sennin!"

"Where did you get that name! You better not call me like that again or else……"

"Ero-sennin."

"I told you not to call me that!" He prepared to hit the Naruto but was stopped when Naruto said, "I'll go with you."

"Eh? What did you say?"

"I said I'll return to Konoha with you." Jiraiya was dumbfounded. His mind became blank for a few seconds before recovering.

"What's with the big change of mind? Just earlier, you're angry at me for telling you that I'll take you back."

"I have some personal reasons and you don't have to know it. So when do we leave?"

"Well we don't have to rush since this village is just in the border of Fire Country. We can leave next week so we can have time for ourselves" he said then giggled perversely. He stopped giggling when he saw Naruto looking at him eyes narrowed. He faked a cough and straightened himself.

"I only arrived here yesterday so I need to rest from my travel. You also need it too since you are only a kid. So see you in a week in the village gates." Then he went on his way.

'Well I guess that's alright. I will be having time to train. It's been months since I last train.'

'**Yeah you better train yourself child especially now you got the Frostmourn. You have to master your new powers as quickly as possible if you don't want to have any problems facing the snake traitor. Good thing I prepared a new training program for you. For this week, you have to train yourself in using ice and water elemental techniques through the Hellmourn. That won't be too hard since you can do it with darkness and fire elements. Water should also be easy to handle since it is only the liquid phase of ice. Then you should also practice using the death element in this week given that you still have time before we leave. You don't need a new taijutsu and kenjutsu style. The Dark Titan and Titan Edge should be more than enough. You only need to incorporate all of your techniques. That will surely not be easy for the fire and ice elements because you know what. Now you better start.**'

'Right.' Naruto is now in a clearing in the forest out the village. It only took him a day to get use in using ice and water elemental techniques through his sword. He then proceeded to practice his Death powers. It's not that hard since Darkness and Death are somewhat related to each other but he is still far from mastering the later element. He trained and trained until the day came when he should return to the village where he is hated the most, Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this one took some time. Who is the spirit? For those who didn't know of course, the spirit is both Arthas the Death Knight and Ner'zhul the Lich King. For those who finished the Undead campaign in the Frozen Throne, you must know that they merged. Remember? Arthas broke the Frozen Throne and wore the Lich King's armor causing their fusion. And I can't have the Dwarves in this story. They only sxisted along time ago before Naruto's timeline.


	14. Chapter 14: The Reentry

I didn't know that there are only ten rings for the Akatsuki members. Well this is my story so I guess I can change that. His partner for his mission? Definitely no one. All of the other members are listed as S class criminals in the bingo. They will surely be recognized in Konoha. Put a henge on them? Not a good idea either because Byakugan or the Sharingan will simply break through it and any other high level ninjas. Please continue on reviewing. Those are treasures for me.

Chapter 14: The Reentry

Naruto woke up early for his morning exercises. Although it's not the proper way to say it since he doesn't needed any sleep because of Sargeras who is sealed inside him, I can't find the proper words to say it. He only needs to meditate if he wants to regain his strength back faster. Jiraiya said that they have to leave early so that they will reach Konoha mid afternoon with shinobi speed. Naruto needs to reenter and attend the Ninja Academy for three months if he wants to be a genin. He still has ten months so everything is fine. He wore his clothes except for the Akatsuki cloak and went to a nearby clearing to exercise. Then after a little sweat, he went to the nearest ramen restaurant to have breakfast. Incidentally, he saw the perverted hermit in the same place eating. Without saying a word to the toad Sannin, he took his sit and ordered a bowl of miso ramen. Jiraiya noticed him.

"It's a good thing you are early. Are you done packing your things?" he asked. All he received is a nod for an answer. Well it's not like Naruto is being quiet. His mouth is just stuffed with ramen. Jiraiya merely sweat dropped.

"Good. After this meal, go get them and meet me at the village gates." Naruto only nodded again as he continue to stuff his mouth with ramen. After thirteen big bowls of different flavors of ramen, he is finally finished. Jiraiya again sweat dropped.

'He's just like Arashi. Both of them love the stuff' he thought but really didn't say anything to the boy. He only left his payment on the counter and headed to his inn to get his belongings. Naruto did the same. Just a few minutes before six o'clock in the morning, they are both in the village gates only this time Naruto had his cloak, Chinese hat and blindfold. Jiraiya can't help but asked, "Hey kid, what's up with your attire?"

"You got a problem with that?" he spitted back coldly. The old man merely laughed nervously.

"No. Absolutely nothing kid. But I want to know why you are wearing a blindfold."

"This is part of my training. I need to sharpen my senses."

"Oh, that's good. Well let's make tracks. Full speed ahead!" he yelled like a little boy and darted through the trees.

'That was close. I thought he recognize my Akatsuki uniform. But really he doesn't act like one of the Legendary Sannin' he thought and followed Jiraiya. Half way in their travel, they stopped to take a rest and eat lunch. Then they proceeded on their way. Predictably, they reached the Konoha gates around three o'clock in the afternoon. When they are about to enter, two guards stopped them.

"Halt! Name yourselves and state your business here in Konoha" one of the guards ordered them. Jiraiya stepped forward close to him.

"You got guts to order me around, boy. Don't you know who I am? I'm one of the Three Legendary Sannins of this village, the one and only Jiraiya" he announced while again doing his silly dance. The guards immediately didn't know what to do.

"I apologize for my partner's ignorance, Jiraiya-sama. You may enter but that boy with you, who is he?" the other guard asked, his index finger pointing at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the demon vessel answered himself. Upon hearing this, the two guards immediately gave him their all so hateful stares.

"You got guts to show your face in this village again, demon. You should have not returned!" the earlier guard spitted angrily. Before he knew it, he was pinned on the gates, Jiraiya holding him by the neck.

"You better watch your mouth boy. The Hokage gave me a mission to bring him back here. Now if you don't allow him in, my mission will be a failure. If that happens, I'll tell Sandaime that it is your fault and even personally ask him to kick you out off your job" he threatened. Afraid of both losing his job and the sannin, the guard merely nodded.

"That's good. Next time be sure to pick your words correctly." He then released the guard and motioned Naruto to follow him. All the guards managed to do is open the gates while staring at the demon vessel hatefully but later became frightened when Jiraiya sent them a death glare. Then he and Naruto headed to the Hokage Tower to announce their arrival. In the road, Naruto received curious looks from the villagers. Because of his high collar covering the lower portion of his face and hat covering his hair, he was not recognized.

In the Hokage office, Sarutobi is staring at the mountains of paperwork in front of him with a bored face. He can't help but let out a sigh and wish that something interesting will happen today. Then suddenly the door burst open.

"Yo Sarutobi-sensei. I'm back and guess who is with me" Jiraiya yelled entering the office and slamming his hand on the table causing the stacks of paper to collapse. He merely let out an embarrassed laugh and a sorry.

"That's okay Jiraiya. They are just giving me a headache. But tell me, who this person with you" Sandaime asked curiously.

"See for yourself. You can enter now kid." With the signal, Naruto also entered. The Hokage was surprised but immediately became happy as he stood up and approached the boy. He was about to hug him when he was stopped.

"No hugs, old man. I don't need it and don't ask me why I left or where I had been or what happened to me in my departure. You'll not understand it. It's too complicated" he said stopping the old man from asking questions.

"Well that's okay as long as you are back and that means you're back for good."

"It depends."

"It depends on what?"

"You know what I mean" Naruto half lied.

"Oh. I guess I can't stop you from leaving again in case that happens" Sarutobi said sadly. "But anyways, I have an apartment ready for you and even some clothes and basic needs."

"I don't need those. The Forest of Death is where I want to live. For me, it's the safest haven and the perfect training ground in one. And I already have enough clothes."

"Is that so? Well I guess all I have to do is arrange your documents so that you can attend the academy again. You will already start tomorrow. You can return to your last home now." With that Naruto left the office. Sarutobi turned to his student.

"So, do you know something about him in the last four years" he asked and taking his sit.

"Only a little and it's not guaranteed to be accurate since it came from one of my informants and I still didn't confirm it yet" came the reply.

"Well, it's better than nothing. Proceed."

"Just about a year ago he was seen accompanied by a man named Kage who's said to be in the top list of the most wanted criminals in the bingo book." This information took Sandaime by surprise.

"He is with Kage? Isn't he should be with Uchiha Itachi since they both left the village at the same?" he asked very confused.

"That's what I also presumed. But whether he is with Itachi or Kage, he can be very dangerous. He could be a spy for either of those nukenins. Do you still want him to stay?" Sandaime sighed.

"Everything you said I don't want to believe but his reaction with the treatment he received from the villagers can confirm your information. We will have to watch him very closely. This village needs him but if he becomes an enemy, we will have to treat him like an enemy." He sighed again.

Naruto jumped from rooftops to rooftops towards the Forest of Death while browsing the village a little and he thought, 'Heh, this village didn't change one bit and I bet its citizens didn't change either. If they learn that I'm back, they will surely go berserk and maybe even forgot that fire protects me. They might form a mob and call in a few ninjas to attack me. When that happens, I wonder if I should kill them. Nah, maybe not. I'll only get myself kicked out of Konoha and I will not be able to complete my mission. Well I think I only need to remind them of my power and make them fear me. Yeah, I think that's better.'

He didn't even notice that he's already at the fence of the forest. He stopped for a while and took a look at his home. 'Alright for now I'm going to clean my home.' With that he jumped over the fence and from branch to branch. He increased his speed to reach his destination faster. In a few minutes, he's at the opening of the cave. He removed his blindfold, lit his palm with dark red fire and entered. Inside he saw his handmade furnitures in the same position as he left them. They only became dusty. Then at the wall beside his bed is the portal Naruto's _special_ training ground.

'I forgot to close that before we left!' he thought as he approaches it. 'But of course before I enter, I have to lift my gravity seals a bit.' Then he entered and felt the greater force of gravity on this other realm.

'Ten times stronger than normal just like the way I left it. After I'm done cleaning, I'll train for a bit. It's been a long long time since I trained here.' And so he did his work.

_The next day: _

Naruto is up early to prepare for his _come back_ in the academy but then again it's not like he sleeps. Anyway after eating some fruits for breakfast and bathing, he checked all of his equipment: kunais, shurikens, pouches, clothes, blindfold, Akatsuki cloak, Chinese hat and gravity seals. Then he went on his way. Arriving on Konoha streets, he decided to just walk his way to the academy since it's still early. The news that he had returned spread quite quickly thanks to the two guards yesterday and just like he expected, the villagers formed a mob, six ninjas with them seemingly chuunins including the two guards. Their purpose? Well what do you think!

"I knew you will plan an attack for me" Naruto told them with a demonic smirk plastered on his lips. The six chuunins came in front of the group.

"You should not have returned demon! It's peaceful around here when you are gone!" one of them angrily shouted.

"Don't say that" the demon vessel said with mock sadness. "It's not like I'm the one starting all the commotion but I admit I'm the reason."

"Yeah, you are the reason why so many Konoha citizens and shinobis died eleven years ago. For that you will die and since we didn't have the chance the last time, we're going to kill you now!" another announced and signaled for the attack.

"Heh, as if you can." With that he removed his hat and took the Dark Titan stance. The villagers surround him and the nearest of them attacked almost simultaneously. He dodged a swipe then a stab then a punch from three men then flawlessly countered with some kicks and punches on their gut, chin and chest sending them flying away and into unconsciousness. He again dodge more attacks and spun a full sixty degrees with his right leg stretched outward knocking everyone in range away. His dodging and counter-attacking continued until there are only seven villagers left aside from the six ninjas.

"He's really a demon! He beat up that numerous people without even breaking a sweat! We're in trouble here!" one of them shouted while shaking in fear.

"Don't worry. We're still here. We'll avenge them for you. I'm sure he can't take on six chuunins at once" said one of the ninjas. "Now demon, prepare to die." Naruto's smirk only grew wider.

"You're underestimating me." The ninjas formed a formation around the jinchuriki and simultaneously launched an attack of kunais and shurikens. With an amazing grace and fluidity that thought to be the possessed by only the Hyuugas, he spun around and caught the nearest projectiles and quickly threw them back to the owners and then did the same procedure to the next nearest ones. The chuunins clearly didn't expect this and they barely dodged their own weapon. One of them charged for melee combat. He launched a straight punch kick but Naruto only pushed it away using only enough strength in his hand. Then again, with amazing grace and an addition of power and speed, he sent a flurry of kicks and punches not giving his opponent a chance to retaliate. With a last hard punch in the chest, the chuunin was sent flying away while splurting out blood from his mouth.

The two guards attacked next. It's no wonder why they are always together because they work in an amazing tandem with each other. Adding ranged support from the other chuunins and Naruto is forced to increase his effort a bit.

"Nice teamwork but that's still futile." He dodged a round house kick by bending backwards and then did a somersault kick, hitting one of the guards in the chin. He didn't noticed the supporting chuunins taking a delta formation while doing the seal sequence for _Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu. _They blew their fireballs and hit the target or so they thought. Naruto used _Kawarimi no Jutsu _to switched position with the other guard so he was burned instead which shocked the three. Using the chance, the demon vessel increased his speed to immediately knock them off unconscious.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. No one should end up dead after this" he said with another mock sadness. "But then again it's not me who killed him." Then he pinned the last ninja on the wall holding him by the neck. He continued to smirk. The remaining villagers are now really frightened that they can't move their legs. In front of them, they witnessed how an eleven year old boy beat up six chuunins plus an entire mob of villagers.

"You are either being forgetful or being foolish. If you really think that I'm a demon, then why would you attack me? It's a common knowledge that humans don't have enough power to kill a demon. But still consider yourselves lucky since I didn't use any elements against you all." That question made them remember of his control over fire and darkness.

"The next time you try something foolish against me, I'll guaranty your deaths. Do I make myself clear?" The now afraid only managed to nod. Naruto released him, picked up his hat and continue on his way not giving attention to woman wearing a revealing fish net shirt and trench coat even if he sensed her. He knew anyway that she's not like the others.

Mitarashi Anko was really satisfied with her breakfast of dango, her all time favorite food, in her all time favorite restaurant. Now the only thing that can complete her day is the sight of blood and she got it, well not exactly what she want but still acceptable, while she was walking towards the Hokage Tower to get her mission. She saw how a blond haired boy wearing a blindfold and black cloak with red clouds reduced a huge mob of villagers plus six chuunins into almost nothing.

'But why did the villagers form a mob and why did that boy beat them? Wait a minute, blond hair and blindfold? He couldn't be the demon vessel, Uzumaki Naruto! Then the rumor must be true that he is back.' She smirked when she saw his demonic smirked.

'Absolutely strong and bloodthirsty but still contains logic. His likes are my type. If he's just a bit older, I'll get him as my boyfriend. Well it's not like he will not get older. Alright it's been decided. When he comes in the right age, he will be mine' she thought then giggled.

And so those are the happenings in the first day of Naruto's return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, do me a little favor. Those who know how to translate English to Japanese, please translate the following because I really need it.

Mark of Fire

Rain of Fire

Fire Tornado

Fire wall

Fire Shackles

Blizzard

Frost Nova

Ice Bolt

Ice Dragon

Ice wall


	15. Chapter 15: The Hyuugas

Thanks for the help on the translations. I need them for the techniques for Naruto. Here's chapter 15 and the genin exams are getting near. I can't wait for that. I'll make sure Sasuke's butt get kicked. To be honest, I hate his character. Oh by the way, there will also be NaruHina pairing but please don't get mad on me.

Chapter 15: The Hyuugas

It's the second day since Naruto's return in Konoha and boy he already had trouble. Not the trouble from the villagers and Konoha shinobis. He's done with it. I mean the trouble with the council. Unfortunately, the council members learned about the incident so they decided to have a meeting of course with the Hokage.

"We don't really know why did you sent Jiraiya to retrieve that demon! He's clearly a menace! Look at what he had done to our people! He almost killed all of them and one of them is indeed dead! I say we should kill him before he kills more!" one the council members shouted almost directly in front of the Hokage while the others also shouted their agreement. This irritated him aside from their foolishness.

"YOU FOOLS! I can't just do that! One of our special jounins reported to me what exactly happened. She was Mitarashi Anko. She didn't exactly saw the whole ordeal but she's pretty sure of her guess and I agree with her. With the kind of attitude Naruto is receiving from the villagers, I'm pretty sure that they planned all of this. Anko's analysis of the incident is that the villagers formed a mob and even recruited some chuunins to commence an attack against Naruto. I believe that it is true since there are no other reasons beside that for that many people to gather with some ninjas in one place. Now if you are really anxious about that boy, do not worry anymore. I already planned of having a team of ANBU to observe Naruto every single time and in every single place. There's currently a team watching him in the academy right now so you can set your worries aside. Dismiss" Sandaime finally ended the meeting. He definitely didn't want to be any longer. He just has a headache. The council members went out of the meeting room, all of them grumpy. All except for one Hyuuga Hiashi

The academy classes had just finished for the day so Hinata is heading home. But she changed her mind and went to the opposite direction, to his favorite training ground, the Forest of Death. She knows it was Naruto's former home until he went missing for unknown reasons. He may look weak and useless outside but she knows of his true strength courtesy of her Byakugan. She saw how much chakra is compressed inside his body when she decided to take a look on all of her classmates during the assembly about five years ago and ever since she became curious of him. When she had a chance, she decided to follow him when he's going home. That's when she learned where he lived. Just looking at the outside of the Forest of Death made her shiver out of fear so she didn't continue to follow. She became more frightened when she remembered the story her mother told her when she's only a little girl to scare her. Different kinds of wild animals that can be considered as monsters lives there and there are also many poisonous plants growing on the forest floor.

'But Naruto-kun lives there so he must be very strong to be able survive everyday in that forest. And to top it all off, he's all alone!' is the thought that came to her mind that faithful day. And ever since, he became her crush and it grew through the years. So when the news that Naruto went missing reached, she collapsed from sadness. But the thought of Naruto's strength gave her determination. She strived to become stronger and even started to use the Forest of Death as her training ground! And you know everyone who stays there almost everyday will certainly become like a monster in power.

In her training in the forest, she developed a new taijutsu style that is truly her own. She needed a style more suitable than the Jyuuken to beat the animals that lived there. So she combined the strength of Tsunade's taijutsu, the speed of the Tekken and the fluidity of the Jyuuken. Well it's not like she knows the other styles. It just came to her that she needed strength, speed and fluidity for taijutsu. She also learned a lot of elemental ninjutsus and even the famed Kaiten to compliment her taijutsu. Good thing the Hyuugas had a library containing lots of ninjutsu scrolls but it's not like they use them. In fact their traditions forbade them to. They say that they only need the Jyuuken, nothing else. So Hinata kept what she learned a secret thinking that her clan will ground her when they found out that she is not anymore using the Jyuuken. Even the academy teachers or her classmates have no idea of her skills. That is until the day she has to face her little sister, Hanabi.

_Flashback_

Hyuuga Hiashi had just told Hinata and Hanabi that they have to fight in order for him to know who would be the righteous heir and head of the clan. This happened about a month before the graduation for this year's batch in the academy. And so she and her sister fought each other and since Hinata didn't use the Jyuuken for nearly four years, she totally forgot how to use it. She had no choice but to use her own taijutsu which really surprised her spectators namely her father and other clan officials. At first, they are at awe when Hanabi displayed promising skills in Jyuuken. But their attention was later caught by Hinata's unique moves. She easily countered all of her sister's attacks and after some well placed punches and kicks, she ended the fight with her coming out as the winner. She didn't have to use any ninjutsu.

After the fight, she nervously glanced at her father, afraid of the scolding she might receive. What she saw in her father's face and of the other audience is awe and shock. After a few seconds, Hiashi finally recovered his posture and looked at Hinata straight into the eye.

"Do you have any other moves from your styles?" he asked surprising her daughter a little bit so she merely nodded while some medic nins took Hanabi away.

"Very well then. We would like to see it if you may. Let's have a spar" he said while standing up and entering the arena. Now this really surprised her but she quickly calmed down.

"I want you to show everything that you can do and I do mean everything" he said and took the Jyuuken stance.

'Everything? Then that means I also have to use my ninjutsus. But even if father didn't say that, I still have to use them or else I will not stand a chance' she thought and also took her stance. And so their spar began.

At the beginning, they both fought with taijutsu only. Hiashi had the upper hand because of his age and experience but he can't help but admit that Hinata put up a good fight. After some time of exchanging blows, Hinata used fire, wind, earth and even some lightning elemental ninjutsus in conjunction with her taijutsu. Since there is no water around, she can't use Suiton ninjutsus. Now this really surprised Hiashi and the other clan members. He had to considerably increase his efforts and even use the Kaiten to stop the attacks. But then again he had the advantage from the very beginning and ended the spar by hitting Hinata's critical tenketsu points.

'That's a nice workout. She even made my body perspire. I guess I can pass her use of other techniques outside of the clan since she developed a very effective taijutsu on her own. I can say that she surpassed Uchiha Itachi's record of skills when he is still at Hinata's age. She will be an excellent clan leader indeed. In a few more years of training, her level will be above mine' he thought while looking at the panting Hinata.

"You did well. Do you have a name for your new style?" Hinata looked up her father's face in shock and saw pride, not anger, in his eyes.

"Not yet, father."

"Hmm, I guess that's fine." He then faced the spectators.

"You may all go now. We will talk about this later." They nodded and left talking to each other on how marvelous Hinata's taijutsu is. But there are still some bad words about her use of ninjutsus.

"Clean yourself and go to the garden later. We will talk about the story behind your style." She nodded and went to her room. At the garden Hinata told Hiashi all about her training in the Forest of Death, her reason and inspiration for her style.

'So I can say that the reason for all of this is Uzumaki Naruto. Hmm, that is very intiguing' he thought and finished their conversation to talk with the other clan members. Although there are some argumentations about Hinata's use of techniques outside of the clan, the meeting came out good for her. They all agreed to let her continue her different training program.

After a month just a few days before the genin examination, Hinata have another big time spar, this time with Hyuuga Neji, her cousin. She is again nervous but she calmed herself down remembering how she did well in the spar with her father.

Neji entered the arena with an intention of killing Hinata for the incident that happened when he was still four years old. (A/N: I know that you know that one.) Before the fight began, Neji told Hinata that victory was already fated to be his but it all fell on deaf ears as Hinata was too busy concentrating for the spar. This only angered Neji even more so when the signal to begin was given; he's the first one to charge. Hinata was all prepared and easily parried her cousin's attacks. Then she attacked when she saw a chance. Quite predictably, she came out as the winner again without even using any ninjutsus. This made Hiashi even prouder of his daughter.

_End of Flashback_

Even if the entire clan knows about her new fighting style, she still didn't show it to the public well because she is very shy. You know about this attitude of hers. She quickened her pace when she remembered that Naruto had returned and is again living in the Forest of Death. Her excitement rose even more when she thought of the possibility of finally training with Naruto. She saw him as when he was about to enter the forest. She quickly switched to her 'stalker mode' and followed her all time crush. Naruto can sense her following him inside the Forest of Death.

'I think you are right. She is definitely following me. But how come I didn't sense her last time?" he asked Sargeras.

'**First is because your senses are still not that sharp. Second is that she is excellent in stealth maybe even better than you when you are not using the shadows**' the Dark Titan answered.

'Don't say that! But what are her reasons I wonder and why didn't you tell me that I was being followed?'

'**To answer your first question, I'm also wondering. For your second it's because she didn't followed into this forest the last time and I didn't sense any threat coming from her.**'

'But she's following us right now and I think she was always in this forest while we're away. Just look at her. She moves like she's not worrying about the dangers in this forest. It's like she knows this place as well as me!'

'**Well how about surprising her by letting her know that you can sense her.**'

'I'm already on that.' Arriving in front of his cave, he paused for a while and waited until he sensed that Hinata stopped.

"You can come out now. I already caught you" he shouted like he was talking to the wind. Hinata's mind is now in rumble.

'He sensed me! I'm dead! What will I do! What will I do!What will I do!' she repeated and repeated in her mind.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you unless you are a threat or unless you don't show yourself" he shouted again.

'Well I guess here goes nothing' she thought and went down from the branch she was hiding. She involuntarily brought her hands together and started fidgeting her fingers. Naruto turned around to face his stalker.

"If my memory is right, you are Hyuuga Hinata correct?" he asked.

'He remembered my name!' she thought excitedly. "Y-Yes"

"May I know why are you following me?"

"Umm, a-ano, t-this is also m-my training g-ground" she stuttered.

"That's an indirect answer but I guess you can keep your reasons as long as it's not a threat to me. I guess it's too personal to tell, right?" Hinata only nodded.

"So this is your training ground as well. I'm surprised that someone at my age uses this forest as his/her training ground. You must be very strong then." Hinata slightly blushed at the comment.

"I-I'm not that s-strong."

"I see that you are being humble. No, the truth is I can sense that you are really strong, stronger than even the Uchiha." 'And stronger than even Itachi when he is in this age.' Now Hinata can't really contain her blush.

"T-Thank y-you."

"Well since this is also your training ground, I guess it will be alright for you if you will become my training partner." If Hinata's face can get any redder, it will with this statement.

"R-Really?"

"If you want to." Inside Hinata's mind, she is practically jumping and rolling on the floor with joy but in reality she can't be like that because, well she's very shy.

"I w-would l-love to."

"Great! So I guess we can start now. Shall we?" Hinata merely nodded and followed Naruto.

'Great I'm stuck with this girl. I won't be able to train demonic techniques properly' he thought.

'**Nothing to worry about child since you practically didn't any sleep because of me and you can train demonic techniques when she's not with you. But don't take her to your special training ground. That's especially only for you. Got it?**'

'Yeah, I got it.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There are so many interruptions before I finish this chapter like summer classes, typhoons and black outs. But anyway I hope you like this chapter. Read and review.


	16. Chapter 16: The Rivals

Hey my dear readers, I just had an idea. How a love triangle? HinaNaruAnko? What can you say about it? And what's the meaning of the kanji in Orochimaru's ring?

Chapter 16: The Rivals

Naruto led Hinata to a clearing not far away from his cave. Just besides the clearing a considerably huge river where the cleanest water in the forest can be found. They went to the center of the clearing and faced each other.

"Since we are now training partners, I guess we should start with a spar so that more or less we have an idea on each other's skills. What can you say?" Naruto asked.

'I have to fight Naruto-kun? No I can't do that! How can I hurt the very person I love? No I must do this or else he will think of me as a weakling. He must see me as a strong girl. I know he like strong people' Hinata thought.

"Y-Yeah, I t-think it will be b-better" came her soft and stuttering reply.

"And also we have to remove your stutter. It's not good in the ears in my opinion." Hinata blushed at the statement.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for something like that. Anyways let's just start our spar. If you feel like it, throw to me everything you got" Naruto said while taking his stance. Hinata activated her Byakugan and also took her stance which feels very odd for the demon vessel.

'Huh? That's odd. Her stance is not that of the Jyuuken. I thought all Hyuugas use that style and her stance; it's not like any other stance I know. Anyway, I will have its concepts in this spar. My first deduction is that it is based on the Jyuuken since she is a Hyuuga so it must also be defensive in nature' "Alright, let's start." And with the signal given they both charged at each other.

'Wait a minute, charge? Her style is turning out different from what I thought! I must expect everything in this fight' he thought as he dodged a flurry of kicks and punches. Then he threw his own attacks.

'Truth to be told, her taijutsu is a whole lot different from the Jyuuken. She's not using open palms to attack and her strikes are filled with enormous strength, speed and fluidity. I better be very careful or else, one direct hit and I'm out of commission. I can't play around with her with my gravity seals on.'

They traded more blows to each other. They moved so fast that only blurs, almost invisible blurs can be seen. After a few more seconds of pure taijutsu combat without any of them gaining the upper hand, Hinata decided to top it off a notch.

'Naruto-kun is as strong as I expected of him to be! Maybe even stronger. I can tell he's even better than Neji in taijutsu. But what else can he do? I'm going to find out' she thought. She avoided a combo of spinning kick and punch and flipped in mid air while performing a series of hand seals starting with the snake seal. She ended with a tiger seal when she landed on the ground.

**_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!_**

****'What! She can perform that jutsu!' Naruto shouted in his mind clearly shock while he was hit by more than a dozen of fire balls just as he landed on the ground or so that was Hinata thought. She was clearly not done yet as she performed another series of hand seals. Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger.

**_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_**

A fire ball, three meter in diameter, came scorching its path towards the still burning ground where Naruto landed. Hinata decided to attack one more time. This time it will be a whole lot more powerful ninjutsu. Starting again with the snake seal and ending with the tiger seal, she inhaled deeply and focused a lot of chakra in her chest and then she let it out.

**_Katon: Karyuu Endan!_**

White hot flames a number of times bigger than the last fire ball burned Naruto and the area around him. That is also what Hinata thought. Now she was really worrying for Naruto's safety. Only extremely skilled ninja can survive that kind of successive fire elemental attack. Even though she knew that he is strong, she still didn't want him to be hurt.

"Naruto-kun, I hope you are alright. I hope I didn't kill or severely injure you. I didn't really attack you like that on purpose. I'm sorry" she whispered to herself, her head hanging low and eyes close to tears. With Naruto's advanced senses, he heard Hinata's whisper and sensed her tears coming out of her eyes.

"Like I said before, you don't have to apologize for something like that and you don't have to worry about me because I'm alive and well" he said assuring Hinata while still standing surrounded by fire that seemed to be dancing around and protecting him. He held out his open palm and gathered the flames in a burning orb and then absorbed it into him. Hinata stared at her crush in awe but overall relieved that he is alright and unscathed.

"But really, in all honesty, I'm impressed by your skills especially by your taijutsu. I assumed that it is originally and solely for you. I'm also impressed that you can perform high level fire elemental techniques and in rapid succession to booth. You are the only I know who's the age as me who can do " he said complementing her making her blush a deep crimson.

"I hope that you have other high level katon ninjutsus. For your information, the fire element doesn't have any effect on me. The flames protect like I'm their master. Consider that as my bloodline limit if you will. The same goes for water and ice elements. That is for further reference." He again took her stance.

"Now shall we continue?" Hinata nodded and also took her stance. They continue sparring and exchanging high level ninjutsus for some ten minutes or so. Even though Hinata knew a list of water elemental techniques and there are plenty of water just nearby, she didn't perform any of them since she knew it would be fruitless. She settled for lightning and wind elemental ones complementing her taijutsu quite well with the occasional earth elemental ones.

Meanwhile, Naruto's awe of his training partner is growing and growing every second that pass by. Other than Itachi and himself, Hinata is the only one he knew who can perform those high level elemental ninjutsus in such a young age. From _Doton: Doryuudan _to _Fuuton: Renkuudan _to _Raiton: Rairyuu Tatsumaki, _she can perform all of that. She even has her own style of taijutsu! Naruto is definitely sweating in their spar. That is of course because he still has the gravity seals on. Now he is planning on also putting the gravity seals on Hinata to further improve her skills.

After their spar, Hinata is lying on the ground panting heavily, clearly exhausted from all that she had done. Naruto is still standing but panting a little bit; sweat dripping from his chin all the while impressed. He gave Hinata a genuine smile.

"That was really something of you Hinata. For a Hyuuga like you who has a different taijutsu style and a variety of ninjutsus, you are really impressive. From your performance, I can say that you are about high chuunin to low jounin in level. Some years of good training and you will be close to S class level. Depending on your potential, you may even be stronger than that." Hinata blushed again at the comment.

"For now rest here for a while and as for me, I'm going to get something to eat" Naruto said and he walked away. Hinata slowly stood up and went to the nearest tree. She sat down on the ground and rested her back against the tree. A few minutes later, Naruto came back with a bunch of fruits on his arms. He walked towards Hinata and lay down the fruits on a big piece of leaf.

"Most plants here are poisonous and bear even more poisonous fruits. But there are some that can be considered as natural soldier pills. Eat them and they will replenish your strength in no time at all. So eat up!" he said offering Hinata the fruits.

"Thank you" she merely muttered. She grabbed one and tasted it then literally devoured it. She devoured fruit after fruit until her stomach is full. After about another ten minutes, Hinata is there still leaning on the tree with a satisfied look on her face. What are left on the leaf were mere peels and a lot of them.

"Wow, who would know that a girl like you would have such a big appetite?" Naruto said laughing jokingly and making Hinata blush in embarrassment.

"Now don't be embarrassed. It is all alright. In fact, you need to have a big appetite if you want to maintain that power of yours. For now, let's let what we ate be digested for a little bit and we will proceed our training." he stood up and walked towards the river to drink. Hinata did the same thinking that she will have an indirect kiss with Naruto by drinking in the same river. Then they both rest for some five minutes or so under the shade of the same tree. Hinata decided to ask something that had been bugging her.

"Naruto can I ask you a question?" she asked without her stutter making her proud of herself.

"Well you already did" he said not changing the direction of his face. Hinata couldn't help but blush again.

"Well, what I mean is why are you wearing a blindfold? You have been wearing that since the first time I saw you. Are you blind or is there something wrong with your eyes?"

"Well I'm really blind and there is nothing wrong with my eyes. Let's just say that this is a part of my training. I need to sharpen my senses. I guess to should too since you can't have your Byakugan activated all the time and we don't know when an enemy or enemies will attack. It is all better to be prepared. Yeah I guess that should be one of our primary objectives for now. We need to sharpen your senses. But you don't have to wear a blindfold all the time like me. I think it will be enough for you to wear one while training. Our second primary objective would be increasing your strength and speed by putting a gravity seal on you."

"Huh? Gravity seal? What's that?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Seal that increases the force of gravity on ones body. Think of weights only better and you don't have to worry since it only affects the muscles and not the vital organs like the heart and brain. I have one on right now although I don't know for myself how much force it has. I already lose count on how many times its force was increased. But for you, I think you should start with three times the force of gravity. What can you say?"

"It's okay, I think since it looks like a lot of help for me to get stronger. And when you said that you have your gravity seal activated then that means that in our spar, you are still holding back?"

"Well sort of."

'Amazing! And he still managed to beat me! Naruto-kun is really impressive!" Hinata thought falling more and more in love of the demon vessel.

"Well I guess that's enough resting. Let's continue our training and just like what I said you're to have your own gravity seals." Naruto did some hand seals and tapped Hinata's forehead. So suddenly, she felt like her body is being sinking to the ground.

"I-Is the f-feeling on h-having the g-gravity s-seals l-like t-this?" she asked having a hard time moving her body.

"Yes but this is only your first time so it's no wonder you're acting like that. Don't worry. From the skills you had just exhibited in our spar, you can easily get use to it. And that will what we are going to do next, making your body used to the additional amount of weight. Now let's run 30 laps around this clearing, do 30 push-ups, 30 sit-ups, and 100 punches with each arm on a tree and 100 kicks with each leg. Let's begin." Hinata wanted to whine but unable to do so because Naruto had just started the exercise. She just followed suit not wanting to waste time just standing.

'Come on Hinata, think of it like walking in the park with Naruto-kun' she told herself in her mind.

"After this we are going to increase the amount of sit-ups, push-ups, punches and kicks and run laps on top of the river to develop our chakra control. That is something that doesn't need any explanation to you since you are a Hyuuga, right?"

'What! More!'

After a couple of hours of grueling training, Hinata is totally drained. Naruto decided to end today's training.

"Alright, that's all for now since from what I can see, you are now moving normally and you are almost out. And you don't want your clan to be mad of you because you come home late, right." That made Hinata to bolt right up and look around.

"It's getting dark! Father will be mad at me for coming home late! I need to go now! See you later, Naruto-kun" she shouted while running away.

"Next time, we will work on the techniques" Naruto shouted back at the Hyuuga's retreating form.

'And now, time for the real training' he thought heading towards the cave.

'**We'll work on Death and Ice elemental techniques. These will the first techniques you have to master:_ Hyouton: Burizaado, Hyouton: Shimo Novuxa, Hyouton: Koori Boruto, Hyouton: Koori Ryuu and Hyouton: Koori Kabe._ Then later, I will teach you how to summon the Burning Legion's minions through _Ninpou Kuchiyose: Naraku _and _Onifuuin: Shirushi no Kaki_. The names of the ice ninjutsus tell everything about the techniques so there is no need for explanation. **

**_Ninpou Kuchiyose: Naraku_ summons Infernals from the sky in the form of burning rocks. Infernals are giant man-like stones engulf in dark red flames just like me. The artifacts the dragons found summon weaker ones that have green fire. **

**_Onifuuin: Shirushi no Kaki_ summons the Doom Guards, one of the legion's frontline warriors. They have a tail, dragon-like wings and other demonic features. They are summoned by placing a demonic mark on a certain live victim. The mark will burn the soul and turn it into a Doom Guard. It's just like a curse used in voodoo magic. **

**Now I must tell you never summon them unless extremely needed. The mere process of the demon summoning itself creates so much damage and we don't want other humans to be hostile to you. Okay let's start**' Sargeras told his container.

Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga manor just when another member of the clan came out of the gates. He saw her and sighed in relief.

"Hinata-sama, it is a good thing you are here already. Hiashi-sama had just ordered me to look for you. Dinner is just about to be served" he said in utter respect. Hinata just nodded and entered the mansion. Along the corridors, she bumped into her father.

"Hinata, you are finally here. I had just sent a branch family member to look for. I assume you had been training that's why you are almost late for dinner" Hiashi spoke in his monotone voice.

"I am, father" came Hinata's soft reply.

"Good, you need to be stronger. Now go clean yourself so we can eat."

"Yes, father."

The next day, Naruto and Hinata arrived in the academy at the same time.

'A coincidence! Looks like fate is going along with me' she thought her cheeks tainted with a little pink again.

"Hello Hinata. Looks like you are really used to the gravity seals on you" Naruto greeted.

"Hello to you too, Naruto-kun" she greeted back.

"And your stutter is almost gone. You improved a lot. you know what I'm glad."

"Huh? Glad for what?" 'Uh I hope he's glad for me being his training partner' she thought hopefully.

"Even if you are that strong, you don't have a big head unlike that asshole" he answered pointing to a dark haired boy with onyx eyes and a seemingly permanent frown on his face. She looked at the person he is pointing.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Well I'm also glad I don't have an attitude like his. I admit he's a little arrogant." 'I'm really glad that I'm not like him or else Naruto-kun will not like me' she added in her mind.

'He turned out to become a stuck up snob who thinks he is above the world just because he is the remaining Uchiha in this village. It's just like what I expected. I think Itachi did something bad to him in our massacre' he thought as he continues on his way to their classroom.

"Let's go Hinata." She just nodded and followed. When they are passing by Sasuke, he looked at them in a bored way and muttered "Dobes"

Naruto stopped walking, smirked and said in return, "I expected that an Uchiha's eyes are sharp and is also a genius but I guess I'm wrong. You judge other people just from their looks the first time you saw them. I'm telling you teme, I'm more than what you can see." Sasuke just smirked himself.

"Oh yeah? How about proving it to me?"

"Later when you have the Sharingan. I will have much more fun when that happens. I bet you still didn't activate it yet right?" Sasuke flinched symbolizing the increase of his anger.

"I knew it. For being Itachi's little brother, you certainly are weak." Now the mention of his brother's name and their comparison made the Uchiha really mad.

"You have no rights to say those words. What do you know about me and him!" he yelled charging at Naruto. Before anyone can blink, Sasuke is pinned on the wall, Naruto holding him by the neck. Nobody knows what really happened well except for Naruto and Hinata.

"And you have no rights to be arrogant just because you are the remaining Uchiha in Konoha. And I will ask you, what do you know about us and you judge us like we are nothing!"

Sasuke's fan girls didn't want to take any of this so they charge as well.

"Let go of Sasuke-kun, you beast!"

"You have no right to talk to him like that!"

"You have no right to hurt him!" one fan girl with blonde hair and blue eyes shouted.

"You should apologize to him!" another one with pink hair and emerald eyes shouted.

"That's enough you brats!" Iruka yelled at them eventually stopping the stampede of fan girls.

"Didn't you know that classes is about to start? If you want to fight, do it when school is over! Now go to your classrooms now!" But the fan girls didn't want to leave until they get their revenge.

"But Iruka-sensei, he hurt Sasuke-kun" Sakura whined pointing at Naruto or rather where Naruto is supposed to be.

"What do you mean he?" Iruka asked curiously looking at where she is pointing. What they saw is only Sasuke rubbing his neck.

"He escaped! Arghh, that coward! Come on girls, let's go and beat him up!" Sakura shouted raising her fist high in the air. The other girls yelled their agreement.

"Oh no you don't. I said do that later when classes are finished. And no more whining! Now go to your classroom!" They all grumpily complied. When they entered the classroom, they saw Naruto and Hinata in the upper-left corner. Naruto had his head on the desk seemingly asleep.

'Good thing we got out of there just in time before Iruka-sensei arrived or else we're toast' Hinata thought.

'How did they get here so fast? I didn't even sense them leave. Something's not right about those two and I'm going to find out what is it' Sasuke thought again his anger increasing.

"That's him sensei! He's the one who hurt Sasuke-kun. Punish him!" Sakura yelled again.

"Sakura, I don't know what happened but I'm sure what you are saying is impossible. They both seemed to be here for a long time now so they can't be involved in the commotion outside. Alright all of you take your seats. We already wasted enough time. We're going to start our class." Again they grumpily complied.

In the afternoon when it is dismissal time, Sasuke approached Naruto.

"Fight me" he said simply.

"Huh? Why are you challenging me all of a sudden? I thought you think of me as a dead last. Should I be just a waste of your time?" Naruto mockingly asked with a smirk which angered the Uchiha even more.

"I don't care just fight me now!"

"No" Naruto answered simply.

"And why not?"

"Later when you have the Sharingan. I want a real competition. As of now from what I observed earlier, you are far from being one." Naruto stood up preparing to leave.

"Don't underestimate me and don't ignore me like that!" Sasuke prepared a punch but before he delivered the blow, he was sent flying out of the window. He managed to flip in mid air and land on his feet. Naruto jumped out of the window also.

"If you don't want other people to underestimate you, never underestimate them also! And if you badly want a fight, I'm going to give it to you and as an added bonus; I'm going to give the beating of your life."

"As if you can."

"Yeah you go Sasuke-kun!" "Beat the crap out of that loser!" Sasuke's fan girls followed them outside and gave him their all time support.

'Well here's an example of rivals. Let's see how much Sasuke will fare against Naruto-kun' Hinata thought watching all of the events from the window. Sasuke was the first one to attack. His moves are good, at least for an eleven year old. But only Naruto did was dodge them while still smirking.

"What's the matter, teme? Is this all you got?" he taunted.

"Shut up!" Sasuke kept on attacking and attacking. Naruto kept on dodging and dodging them. Then when he thought he had enough, he counterattacked. Sasuke, being with the lesser skill, received all of the attacks. A backhand on his face and he was flying in the air. He landed on his back with a thud.

"Well teme, looks like that's really you got. You are indeed a waste of time" Naruto taunted again walking slowly towards the fallen Uchiha.

"I'm not done yet!" Sasuke stood up and perform a seal sequence. Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger.

**_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_**

A fireball three times smaller than that of Hinata's hit Naruto. Sasuke smirked but then immediately replaced by shock when he saw that his attack was being absorbed.

"Pretty nice but still unimpressive. Your fireball is too small compared to that of Hinata's. Well I guess that is really all you can go." Naruto charged at amazing speeds that Sasuke can't follow. The next thing that he knew was that he was being pounded to a pulp until he fell unconscious.

"You're absolutely a weakling. Come on down now Hinata. We'd wasted enough time in here. Let's go train." Hinata nodded and jumped from the window. Meanwhile, Sasuke's fan girls are at their limit. They are absolutely fuming, only a millimeter close from explosion.

"Now he really did it! He really hurt Sasuke-kun. Let's go girls and beat up that guy!" Sakura again lead the fans club. They charged and were nearing the demon vessel when suddenly they stop moving. They all sensed it. Naruto's killer intent was released stopping the fan girls on their tracks from fear. Some of them, including Sakura, even started crying.

"I merely accepted his challenge so you have no right to be angry with. And it is his fault he got beaten. He is so weak. Plus, he deserves being pounded in order to learn some humiliation" he told them in his cold voices making them even more frightened. More of them cried.

Anko had just finished her mission and had just received her payment. She decided to buy a box of dango as her little reward.

'Might as well look for that Uzumaki kid. Around this time, he should still be in the academy. I wonder what he is doing' she thought heading towards her new destination. She arrived just in time to witness Uchiha Sasuke's beating of a lifetime courtesy of no other than Uzumaki Naruto himself.

'Well I'm not surprised. If he managed to reduce an entire mob of villagers plus six chuunins into almost nothing without even breaking a sweat, it's no wonder if he beat the Uchiha kid.' Then when the fight is over she saw the Hyuuga heiress jumped down from the third floor window and went to Naruto. The fan girls then decided to avenge their heartthrob when she felt a wave of killer intent froze them on the ground.

'Such massive killer intent he's releasing and he's still eleven years old! Amazing! If I manage to make him my boyfriend in the future, I may become the luckiest woman on earth. Not too many boys are that strong and blood lusted' Anko thought with a smirk.

'But looks like a have some competition in the form of that Hyuuga. She can be a problem.' Her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"You again? You seemed to be observing me yet you are not one of those ANBU who's guarding my actions. Who are you exactly?" he asked.

'She's also stalking Naruto-kun? Then that means she's my rival for love!' Hinata thought narrowing her eyes on the jounin and not very much caring on the details.

'Does he mean that he sensed that day? Wow this boy is really something.' "I'm Mitarashi Anko, special jounin of Konoha and I'm not really observing. It was just a coincidence that I'm _there_ and here. But really I'm impressed with your skill. Not too many young boys are like you" she answered in a little seductive voice and began flirting with him a bit. She was again interrupted by Hinata's cough. Well that was actually a fake cough.

"If you'll excuse us miss, we still have training to do, right Naruto-kun?" She pulled Naruto by his arm.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to. He's all yours, for now. See you later, Naruto-_kun_" she added the suffix a little more seductively, gave him a wink and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata's anger is increasing by the moment and Naruto can sense it although he doesn't really know why.

"Sigh those were a lot of interruption. Anyways let's train now Hinata."

"Anything you say Naruto-kun" she said not releasing her hold of Naruto's arm.

"And you can let go of me now." Hinata blushed realizing what she is doing.

"Oh sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pretty long chapter, don't you think? Sorry this one took so long. There are so many ideas coming to my mind and I have to finish my research paper.


	17. Chapter 17: The Teachings

If no one really knows the meaning of the kanji in Orochimaru's ring then maybe I can give it a name. Well I have three choices so please help me. Vote for the meaning which you think is right.

Snake

Darkness

Purple

Chapter 17: The Teachings

Sandaime Hokage is currently looking over Konohagakure no Sato enjoying the view of a peaceful village when suddenly a came from the door. He told whoever it is on the outside of his office to enter. The door opened and a group of ANBU plus one of the legendary three, Jiraiya, came in.

"I believe it is time for your mission report, right?" It's more like a statement than an answer.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" the ANBU captain answered taking a step forward.

"Can we make this report fast? I don't want stuff like this" whined Jiraiya scratching his head.

"Of course you can. Now give the summary of your report."

"Hai. All of what we observe is the training of the demon vessel Uzumaki Naruto and the Hyuuga heiress Hyuuga Hinata. And also one of our special jounin, Mitarashi Anko, occasionally should I say bug them when she is not in missions. We didn't see any moves that are out of the place" reported the captain professionally.

"Hmm…very well. You are dismissed but Jiraiya you can't go yet. I have something to talk to you about." While the team of ANBU is leaving, Jiraiya is giving his sensei a death glare.

"While the hell did you keep me in here! I still have _research_ to do you know!" he exploded.

"Calm down. This will only be short. Can't you get that _research _of yours out off your head a little while longer?"

"No I can't! I didn't event forget about it during the mission you gave me so how can I take that out off my mind!"

"I said calm down. I'm only going to ask you what you can say about Naruto." That statement got the frog sannin cooled off.

"Pretty nice question." He smirked.

"What can I say about that gaki? Well he's got to be the strongest eleven year old child that I saw or even heard of and I bet all of my _Icha Icha Paradise_ volumes that his performance we saw in his training with the Hyuuga girl is not even half of his full power. And that Hinata, that's her name right? That Hinata is pretty much the second. I say their current level now is low A class coming in really fast to middle with Naruto being the stronger one and still holding back a lot."

"Second? I know all too well that Naruto is really strong since he beat an entire mob of villagers, six chuunins and even Uchiha Sasuke. Man, that boy surely had his pride shattered. All these years he thought he is the strongest of all his peers but the day came when the one who he thought to be a loser, a dead last pounded him to the ground. But when you say that this Hyuuga Hinata is second to Naruto then she is…………….I can't find the right words to say it. All I can say is that there are too many talented kids in this generation. They can be monsters in the future."

"Yeah that's right. I agree with you. But that is all alright if they are on your side but if _those two_ turn their powers against _you_; more or less it will be the trigger of Konoha's destruction. Well see you later old man. I have something important to do" he said turning towards the door.

"Gathering data or something concerning the two kids" Sandaime asked smiling.

"You have your crystal ball and you know me so there's no need to ask." Jiraiya opened the door and left.

"Yeah I have my crystal ball so I guess I can have a look." He turned to his table where his crystal ball is located but saw mountains of paperwork instead. He sweat dropped.

"Maybe not."

Yes it has been a hard month of training with Naruto for Hinata. Naruto is more like a tutor than a training partner for her. First he put a gravity seal on her making the gravity around her three times stronger than normal. Next he increases the force of the seal every time Hinata gets used to the added weight. Then he made her improve her chakra control more. Another is whenever they are sparring; he made her wear a blindfold. The reason is to enhance her other senses. But Naruto didn't get serious in their spar. He made sure that Hinata will get used to the blindfold little by little. But that is all okay for Hinata as long as she is with her Naruto-kun and becoming stronger.

Hinata is currently on top of the river wearing her blindfold. She is increasing her concentration as much as possible and sensing and analyzing her surrounding trying to find the source of her opponent's chakra. This is another one of their spars. She then sensed it, Naruto's presence and all of his attacks. His movements are sloppier than normal but that's just because he knows that Hinata is still not that skill when wearing a blindfold. He had to hold back in order for Hinata to improve. And she is indeed improving and at an amazing rate. Even if Naruto uses ninjutsus, Hinata still managed to evade or sometimes even counter them with her own. Their ended again with Hinata her hands on her knees and panting hard.

"I'm impressed to say the least that you improve in such a rate that I didn't expect. Well so much for all our spars, I guess it's time for you to learn something new" Naruto announced.

"You are becoming more like my training instructor rather than my training partner." Staying for a month with her all time crush, Hinata managed to remove her stutter in her words.

"Yeah well I can't say that I don't agree since I'm the one who's giving you your training programs and I'm in a higher level than you. Alright, have some rest first before I teach that new jutsu I was talking about." I nod came from Hinata as a reply. They sat under the shade of the tree and lied down. Hinata closed her yes and reviewed the past events last month. Most of them were happy moments considering she's always training with her Naruto-kun and getting stronger but then came the part when Anko occasionally ruins those moments. At first she was only flirting with Naruto for a bit which can only be put aside as a joke but as time pass it gets even worse, well at least for Hinata. So she concluded that the special jounin is trying to steal Naruto from her.

Well that's not really all the things Anko does whenever she came over to Naruto's place. Actually there's more to it. Just less than a week after Sasuke ate the dirt; she came to the Forest of Death well to flirt and surprisingly to train the training partners.

_Flashback: _

"Alright for today, let's have another spar as usual with you wearing a blindfold also. Your senses are not that sharp yet but I can tell they are improving quite fast. But first I guess we have to show a little hospitality for our guess" Naruto said as if he's trying to get someone's attention.

"You're here again and I know this time it's not coincidental. This time I know you are stalking us so show yourself" he shouted.

"Just as expected of you to notice me. Alright I'll come out" a female voice rang in the air then a woman jumped down from one of the trees.

"Koninchiwa, nice to see you two again especially you, boy." Anko winked at Naruto then sent him a flying kiss. Hinata fumed at the act.

"Mitarashi Anko, if my memory serves me right" Narut confirmed.

"That's right it's me. Good thing you remember me, my boy." She walked towards Naruto with the intention of something not good in Hinata's perspective so she immediately blocked the way.

"Why not tell us your reason or reasons of being here instead of doing those unladylike acts?" Hinata told her menacingly and narrowing her eyes.

"Whoa! Pipe down will you. I just came here to take a look at _my_ boy. He got me pretty interested" Anko answered back.

"What do you mean _your_ boy! And what do you mean you are interested in him!" Hinata is almost shouting her words.

"Well you know I'm interested in him because that's only normal for someone who watched him defeat Uchiha Sasuke. Don't you agree with me?" That's a pretty nice answer. Of everyone will get interested in someone who beat a guy who is almost worshiped by all. But Hinata didn't all of it.

"I'm interested in him so I want to train him and maybe even you since from what I can see you are always with. It's hard to just focus your attention on someone and ignore others who are near" Anko said as if going in some serious business.

"You could be helpful" Naruto inquired shocking Hinata and to some point frustrating her.

"But I'm not the one who needs training from you. Maybe Hinata does."

"Oh yeah. Don't get your head high up in the air, my boy. Yes, yes you beat Uchiha Sasuke but that doesn't mean that you're also stronger than me. You must remember I'm a special jounin and you are just an eleven-year boy who needs guidance. Even if you say that _it_ is….." Anko didn't continue her statement remembering the law forged by the Hokage the same day the Dark Titan attack Konoha. But Naruto didn't need her to continue for he already knew the rest of the sentence.

"I don't any guidance from you or anyone else here in this village who knew about _it_. Mark my words and if you want a proof, I'll give you one. How about a fight" he said in a challenging tone.

"Well why not but I'm telling you not to underestimate me. You don't know who I am."

"And you don't know me as well so I'm telling you to do the same."

"As you wish. Let's begin." Without any warning they both blurred in existence signaling the start of their fight. Hinata can somehow manage to follow both of their moves since she is not that far from Anko's level.

'Naruto'kun is so fast. He must have lightened up his gravity seals but so early? He's not this aggressive before. Does he want to end this quickly?' Hinata asked in her mind.

Indeed, looks like Naruto wanted to end this quickly because he's getting a weird feeling from the woman but this doesn't stop him from getting interested at her rather it urged him to be interested. So at the same time he also wanted to study her movements.

'For some reason this scent this woman is emitting is somewhat familiar. I think I smelled this scent before and her aura. Her aura has some similarities to someone else's I knew I met before. Also her moves and style, I knew I saw those moves before' he thought trying to remember the person who somehow has something to do with the woman he is currently fighting. After some time fighting in only taijutsu, they ended up in a deadlock.

"Pretty nice moves you got there my boy" Anko commended plus a wink. However, Naruto didn't answer back as he is too busy thinking. They separated and Anko perform some hand seals.

**_Senai Jashuu!_**

That technique rang a bell inside Naruto's mind.

'This jutsu is _his_! Although I didn't saw _him_ use this before, I'm absolutely certain that this is one of his original techniques' he thought his mind going to one snaky person.

'Orochimaru' the name echoed in his mind as he draws a kunai and cut the snakes' heads off. Then he charged at Anko intending to end the fight right then and there. Using some faked attacks, he fooled the jounin and went through an opening in her defense. He went to her back and pointed the kunai to her neck while his free arm is twisting her left arm on her back making sure that she's not going anywhere else.

"I win" Naruto announced.

'Damn, he is fast. I'm still holding back but I know he is also and a lot. Even if I went all out, I know I still would be defeated. This boy is really something. But this fight ended so fast. That doesn't feel right' she thought somehow getting a little suspicious.

'This woman is related to him, I knew it. Observing her will give me useful information for sure. Looks like I have some help from this village for my mission.' "You see that? I don't your guidance or anyone else's who knows about it. But maybe Hinata needs it so why not teach her instead" he said pointing at the Hyuuga heiress.

"You got to be kidding me. There's no way I will teach her or even spar with her" Anko protested.

"If you are uncertain of her abilities, why not test her? This will beneficial for both me and Hinata."

"And why is that?"

"Well beneficial for me because you know I actually have something important to do that is supposed to be done tonight but if you help her train or just spar with her even by just for a little time, I may be able to finish it today. Beneficial for her" he said pointing to Hinata, "because she will surely learn something from a jounin like you. And finally beneficial for you because you will have something to do. I believe you have no more missions to do for the day right? That's the reason why you came here, to have something to do."

'Although you said that, my only reason for coming here is you but I guess you really won't let me so I have no choice but to comply' Anko thought with a sigh.

"Okay, I agree with you. Alright let's see what you can really do, Miss Hyuuga" she said turning to Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm sorry but I guess we can't continue out training for today. Just consider her as my temporary replacement. Don't worry. I know you understand my explanation a while ago and I will make it up to you someday. I promise that" Naruto assured Hinata. She was saddened that someone interrupted her being with her Naruto-kun alone although it was only for a day. But she immediately dismissed her sadness off thinking about the promise he gave her.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I guess I'm fine with that" she said trying to put up a smile.

"Well that's good so if you will excuse me ladies." Naruto then head towards his cave.

"Well I guess I can't really do something about that. Okay let's see why Naruto-kun got you as his training partner. I mean what did he saw in you?" Anko taunted Hinata.

"Just like what I thought, you came here for him" Hinata spoke to Anko menacingly.

"So what? I do what I want to do and you have no care about it."

"I have a care if it involves Naruto-kun."

_End of flashback:_

Ever since then Anko occasionally goes to the forest whenever she have no missions to do. And it is indeed beneficial for all three of them. For Naruto, he has more time to train in his new powers and polish his other demonic stuff. For Hinata, she learned a few ninjutus from Anko, one of which is the _Senai Jashuu_. Unknown to her, these techniques belongs to one of the sannins, Orochimaru to be specific. As for Anko, although at first she really didn't have any interest in Hinata, only Naruto, she is having fun helping her train. Their first spar made her interested in the Hyuuga who showed a very different style of taijutsu than the Jyuuken.

"Okay, I think that's enough rest. Now I will teach that technique I was talking about" Naruto's voice interrupted her thoughts. She didn't notice that ten minutes already passed. They both stood up and went to the river.

"Alright the technique that I will teach you is _Kirigakure no Jutsu_. Like the name implies, this technique creates a mist in an area effectively limiting the visibility of anyone in the said area. But once your senses are sharp enough and with your Byakugan, the mist will not be a hindrance. Instead it will be at your advantage. This technique is best used against Sharingan users namely the Uchihas including Hatake Kakashi. If you don't know it yet, he may not be an Uchiha but he has his own Sharingan in his left eye. The mist will effectively make the Sharingan useless because those eyes require sight. If they can't see, they can't really do anything. But beware of Mist ninjas, highly experienced shinobis and especially other Byakugan user namely your clan members. Those guys can either sense or see through the mist. Now here's how to perform. This technique is one of the easiest. Just make a half tiger seal and focus chakra on nearby water source to evaporate the water then condense it in the air. Once it is done you have to maintain it. At first you may have most of your attention on the technique but when you get used to it, it will just be instinctive. I will demonstrate it then you try it." Naruto formed the seal and concentrated on the water. Then a thick mist enveloped the clearing. He dismissed the technique and the mist disappeared.

"Now you try it. I have something to do. Call me when you master it." He started walking away. But Hinata had something to ask.

"Um Naruto-kun, when Anko is training with me, you are always all by yourself doing something I believe in secret. May I know what is it?"

"Something personal concerning my bloodline, yes a secret, which I believe you must not know. Only I and my blood relatives have the right. But don't worry, I will tell you that when we are married or maybe even when you become my girlfriend" he answered with a teasing smile then left. Hinata's face became as red as a blood and steam came out of her ears after hearing his last sentence. Her knees are still shaking even if she was the only one in the clearing.

'Me becoming his girlfriend or even his wife? Oh I just wish that will happen!' she thought excitement and determination running full speed in her veins.

'Alright, I will master this technique today for him!' She then proceeded in her training. About an hour later, she managed to create more than enough mist to cover an average sized battlefield and as thick as Naruto's. She let her lips curve into a smile. She heard a clap from behind her and dismissed the technique. Naruto was the one clapping.

"I told you it is one of the easiest but I didn't expect you to master it in an hour. So I guess we can move on the next technique. You don't look too tired yet so you maybe able to train this one today also. But I'm not expecting you to master it. It's not actually a technique. It's actually a skill to compliment Suiton jutsus including _Kirigakure no jutsu_. You know that the air contains different kinds of particles including water particles. Under the ground there is also water. Now this skill that I will teach you will allow you to use the water particles and the water underground to perform a Suiton jutsu. Just use your chakra to summon the water and perform the seals required for a certain water elemental technique. This skill is where the Nidaime Hokage is famed for. Allow me to demonstrate."

He formed the seals for _Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu._ Water came out of nowhere and gathered forming a dragon that shattered a huge tree. To say the least, Hinata was impressed

"Now it's your turn. I'm going to leave again." He disappeared in a blur.

'If I will be able to do this skill, I will be like the Nidaime Hokage! Wow, who knows? Maybe someday I will become a candidate for the position and become the first female Hokage. I already learned so much from you Naruto-kun and I know there will be more to come' Hinata's mind seemed to be really wild because she doesn't speak that much.

_With Naruto_

'She is really an undeniable girl. I'm absolutely interested in her' he thought.

'**In human standards, I agree with you her being strong. I also agree with her you becoming her tutor, not her training partner. So you have something more to teach her child?**' Sargeras asked his container.

'Yes. Something really useful in her hands. Let's see, first I taught her _Kirigakure no jutus _then how to summon water. Then I might also give her the contract of the Fire Serpents to summon reinforcements.'

'**Seeing that the dragons serve you more than those snakes, I don't see why not.**'

'Exactly. Next maybe the _Hibunshin no jutsu_ will be a great help to her. And finally the Rasengan.' Sargeras head perked up at the mention of the technique.

'**Rasengan? You are going to teach her even that technique?**'

'Why not? She has perfect control of her chakra so I think the Rasengan really suits her.'

'**Aren't you paying too much attention to her?**'

'Like I said I'm interested in her. Besides I'm sure she will be a great help in my mission. It will be advantageous for me to have allies here in Konoha.'

'**Well do whatever you want.**'

Indeed Naruto thought Hinata those before mentioned techniques. It took her some days close to a week to master _Hibunshin no jutsu _and _Kuchiyose no jutsu_ while the Rasengan took her a month. To say the least, Hyuugas really have perfect chakra control. Besides those jutsus, he also thought some more offensive ninjutsus. Her senses are also sharpened to the point that it complimented her Byakugan effectively.

Naruto, on the other hand, was done on mastering the Death and Ice elemental arts and other demonic techniques Sargeras taught him just barely a week left before the genin exams. And so, they are both more that ready to pass and become a ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the long update. I hope on reading and reviewing my fic. See you in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18: The Genins

So the votings for the kanji in Orochimaru's ring is not needed. Someone e-mailed me about that. It says that the kanji stands for sora or sky. I wonder what are the other Akatsuki kanji are for.

About Sasuke seeking help from Naruto, that will not happen even in eternity! Why would someone whose pride is too big to carry ask help from someone who pounded him/her to the ground and completely humiliate him/her?

When will Kabuto receive a command from Naruto? Obviously in the chuunin exams since that is the only perfect time for him to be inserted in this fic. And the next appearance of Kage will be after Sasuke's betrayal. Don't ask me about anything that might happen in that part. It will ruin the thrill.

Chapter 18: The Genins

Another council meeting is called out, this time by the Hokage concerning the genin exams that will occur in a week. Boy these guys really have so many council meetings. Don't they get that their heads might explode in frequent thinking of different things? Anyways we should not have a care for these freaks.

"The genin exams are nearing once again" one of the council members began.

"Yeah time really runs fast. It is as if it was just yesterday when the last year's genins graduated" another one said.

"The top genin rookie last year was Hyuuga Neji, am I correct?" one of them asked.

"Yes, he is. I also believe that that boy is Hyuuga Hizashi's son so technically he is your nephew, right Hiashi-sama?" the first one turned to Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Yes" he answered simply.

"I believe you also have your eldest daughter, Hyuuga Hinata, taking the academy this year and she is also about to graduate." Hiashi merely nodded.

"But from what I saw in her records, she is too far from the top of the class not even nearing Uchiha Sasuke's level."

'That's because she's too shy to reveal her true skills in public. You don't know her. But I hope that she knows the right time to use it. She can surpass even Uchiha Itachi when she is near twenty years old' he answered in his thoughts not wanting the others to hear him.

"So that means Hinata-sama is not even comparable to Hyuuga Neji, a Branch Family member" one of them seemed to be mocking Hiashi. He only smirked.

"There is more that meets the eyes" he answered back. Everyone was confused at this.

"Well anyway, it seems that Uchiha Sasuke will be the next genin rookie of the year. The skills he exhibited in the academy are really impressive. Not as much as his brother but still impressive." At the mention of 'his brother', the air seemingly tensed up. The Uchiha massacre proved to be still fresh in their mind. Good thing one of them spoke to break the ice.

"Yeah. According to his records, his taijutsu and ninjutsu are superior to the others in his class. His genjutsu is average but at least he is not fooled by any illusion. His intelligence is also superior. Overall, his fighting skills are in the top of this year's batch. He really proves to be a true Uchiha."

"Then we have that demon brat, Uzumaki Naruto." Again everyone tensed up at the name.

"His records show that he is at the very bottom of the class, always not paying attention to the lessons and sleeps every time there is a test."

"But still we can't be sure that he is really dumb and weak. Remember, not even an entire mob of villagers plus six chuunins can make him pant. He even beat Uchiha Sasuke and froze all of his fan girls all at the same time on the ground just by releasing his killer intent. Although we say that those events happened almost ten months ago and Sasuke is improving really fast, I'm sure that that demon brat is improving a whole lot faster. He's definitely a trouble."

"You should not speak anything about Naruto being a demon and him bringing trouble to us in front of me" the Hokage finally stepped in.

"True that boy is really strong and even becoming stronger but so far he is not doing something wrong in the village. A team of ANBU plus Jiraiya is always at his tail watching his every move. They gave their report to me every three days and they saw nothing wrong in the boy. I already told you about that just after Naruto's return, right? They only always see him training with Hyuuga Hinata." Except for Hiashi, everyone else's eyes bulged out of their sockets hearing that the Hyuuga heiress is training with the demon vessel.

"He could be a bad influence to Hinata-sama! They should be separated!" one of them stood up and angrily shouted. The others followed their agreement.

"I told we didn't see any wrong actions from the boy so stop interrupting me!" Sandaime shouted back.

"Hiashi-sama, how come you let your daughter be with that demon? It is like putting her inside the mouth of a hungry lion."

"I agree with Hokage-sama. I see nothing is wrong in the boy. As far as my daughter is concerned, I gave her permission to train in the Forest of Death since I can see is her becoming stronger and stronger every time she goes back home after training. She's just to shy to show it in the academy" Hiashi replied disappointing the other council members.

"I'm glad you see it that way, Hiashi-dono. If don't want to believe it yet then ask the team of ANBU guarding Naruto and Jiraiya yourself. Even Mitarashi Anko can prove he's innocent. Occasionally she goes to his home in the Forest of Death to visit or to be more precise bug them. Now anything else you want to talk about. Be sure it's not nonsense." Sarutobi said wanting to end the meeting now.

"I'm just glad that we have so many talented kids that are graduating this year even more than last year." Hiashi spoke to lighten the air up. Good thing the others bear with him.

"Yeah I agree with you on that one. Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are already proven to be strong fighters. Why don't we take a look on the others?"

"First we have Aburame Shino going just below Sasuke. He proves to be excellent in the Aburame style of fighting that is using bugs. There are some additional skills in him but that is easily pushed aside.

Next is Haruno Sakura. She got the brains but almost no brawn. She always aces the written tests. We could have a helping hand from someone as smart as her. Just look at her and you'll know she has perfect chakra control. She can't be fooled by any genjutsu also but only know basic taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu.

Inuzuka Kiba. He has his own animal partner named Akamaru. Speed is right next to Sasuke's and doing very well in training their family fighting style.

Nara Shikamaru, the laziest of all the students and the second dead last next to Naruto. But he proved to have a high IQ since he can beat chuunins and even jounins in a strategy game. Expertises are shadow techniques and their family fighting style. He could be our smartest strategist with just a little bit of motivation.

Akimichi Chouji, also a lazy one but is better in taijutsu than Kiba. Always seen eating but we all know that Akimichis performs better the more they eat. Like the others, he's good in their family fighting style.

Yamanaka Ino is the last. She is just like Sakura only she's not that smart and not as good in detecting genjutsu. Taijutsu is also basic but ninjutsu is above average because of their family techniques."

"Well I guess that's all of them. Maybe we end this meeting now? You are all dismissed" the Hokage finally finished and all of them left the room.

Naruto and Hinata are walking side by side towards the academy. The villagers saw them and can't help but show fear. They now remember the event the same night the demon was defeated and the news of how Naruto beat a mob of villagers, six chuunins and Sasuke made their fears worse. Naruto sensed their fear and can't help but feel joyful.

'Oh how I love people fearing me' he thought giving them a smirk but went unnoticed by everyone because of his high collar.

"Time surely passed by fast" Naruto spoke.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Hinata asked turning her head to her crush. She got over her nervousness whenever she is near Naruto.

"Almost ten months had passed since we became training partners."

"Well more like you are my training instructor while I'm your student."

"Yeah something like that. And to day is the big day Konoha children is waiting for, the day of the genin exams. We are more than ready for it, I'm sure."

"Are you excited?"

"Strangely no." 'At least for you' he added in his mind. Hinata was confused.

"Why not? This is the day we will become ninjas of Konoha. You should be excited and even more proud of yourself."

"I can't sense anything exciting that will happen today" he lied. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

'Actually I don't really want to be a shinobi of Konoha or any other country but I have to do this for my mission' he thought. They headed straight for their classroom where Iruka told them to wait until the examination period. They entered sighting almost everyone messing up the entire classroom.

Some are sleeping. Others are chatting loudly with their seatmates. Some are throwing something at others. There are even some who mockingly challenge the others. Sasuke is acting his old self, eyes closed and brooding. His fan girls are fawning over him and fighting over the seats next to him. But when one of them saw Naruto, she immediately froze in fear remembering the intensity of the killer intent he released the last time they tried to confront him. She poked all the other girls she can reach and motioned them to look at Naruto's direction. Their reactions were all the same. They are afraid. They did the same thing the last girl did and they all fell silent out of fear. They all went to take the nearest empty seats. To say the least, Naruto felt even more joy and smirked wider sesnsing more fear towards him.

Sasuke opened his eyes curious at why his fan girls fell silent and left him alone. His sight fell on Naruto and his anger immediately rose up once again. He furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth. Naruto sensed Sasuke's eyes on him. He showed his smirk to him making the Uchiha even agrier. He decided to ignore him and him and Hinata went to their respective seats that are at the upper left corner of the room. Then they wait for the start of the genin exams.

Iruka finally arrived after a couple of minutes holding a bundle of papers and a folder. He set them on his table and looked at his class. He saw all of the girls sitting quietly on their chairs while some of the boys are still in a ruckus. He is not surprise that half of the class is quiet since he knew what Naruto did to the girls the last time. He is happy but sad at the same time. Happy because he has lesser kids to scold and sad because the girls are quiet out of fear not out of discipline. He sighed and silenced the rest of the class.

"Alright kids as you all know to day is the genin exams and you have to pass it if you want to become a ninja of Konoha. First you will have a written test that should be taken for only an hour. This will be a test of your knowledge. Your final grade will partly depend on this. Of course the higher the score you get, the higher the grade you'll receive. I will distribute the test papers and as soon as you receive it, you may start the test" he instructed and gave out the test papers.

"Written exam? I knew this nothing exciting will happen today" Naruto complained.

"Don't say that. This is only the first part. I'm sure there will be something more" Hinata told him.

"Whatever. This is pointless. I'll just go to sleep. Wake me up after an hour" and went to sleep or rather to meditate.

"Sigh I just hope that you will past the next parts."

After an hour, Naruto 'woke up' and passed his blank test paper along with Hinata's. Iruka collected the rest and instructed them to go to the schoolyard. They all complied. In the schoolyard they saw the largest obstacle course they saw in their entire life. Just by looking at it, one will know that it is filled with numerous kinds of traps a genin can think of. But not for Naruto and Hinata since everyday they went through an obstacle course named the Forest of Death.

"Alright kids, this is the next test. It's simple really, very simple. You only have to go through this obstacle course. The lesser the amount of wounds you get, the higher the grades you'll receive. And in case that you get yourself stuck in there or you receive wounds, there are medic nins stationed here to pull you out and give out medical assistance. We will start have you take the test in alphabetical order."

'This test is far too easy. I'm sure I will be the only one who will not receive any wounds. Even that dobe will surely come out injured. He was just lucky last time when he beat me' Sasuke's arrogantly thought still not accepting the fact that he was absolutely defeated.

The test started, Shino being the first one to enter the obstacle course and Ino being the last. Those who excel in speed and taijutsu like Kiba and Chouji came out just fine receiving only a few scratches while Hinata merely danced through the traps coming out as clean as before she entered. Those whose physical attributes are lesser, namely most of the girls including some lazy bum named Shikamaru, came out with wounds not too deep but not too shallow either but were able to pass. The medic nins quickly gave them first aid as soon as they exited the course.

Then the time came when its Sasuke's turn. His fan girls all cheered loudly and wished him good luck. He walked up to the entrance of the obstacle course with an arrogant aura that seemed to say 'I'm better than all of you. Just watch me'. Naruto senses told him the meaning of the Uchiha's aura.

"Yeah, yeah that's because the majority of our class are weaklings including you" he mumbled but no one heard it because it's too low and the fan girls are too loud. Sasuke entered and came out with a flashy exit and an arrogant smirk but without the injuries. His fan girls cheered even louder. He walked towards Naruto's direction and when he came to the latter's hearing range, he taunted, "Beat that dobe".

Naruto answered back, "Pretty good at least for a low genin but still pathetic" and walked to the obstacle course since he's next. Sasuke's anger rose again at the insult. All the girls immediately silenced when they saw Naruto who's about to take the test. He, like Hinata danced through the traps and came out like nothing happened. To say that Sasuke was angry was an understatement. He was furious. Iruka again told his students to gather for the next announcement.

"I'm glad that you passed the second part of the exam. The first part had also already been checked by the other academy instructors and I got the scores. All of you also passed that part except for Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto whose test papers are apparently blank." Some of the boys laughed at the results of the first part. Some just snickered but the girls remained quiet for they had already experienced a little of Naruto's true ability. Sasuke inwardly snickered saying in his mind, 'His dumbness proves he is a dobe. Once a dead last will always be dead last'. Iruka silenced the class once again.

"Anyways we will continue with the next and last part of the exam and no complaints. I know most of you are tired because of the second part but we are also testing your stamina. For the last part, you have to create three perfect bunshins to pass. For the two names that are mentioned, you have to pass this part to become genins. Do I make myself clear?" He received a chorus of 'Hai!'

"Good. Now let's go back to the classroom."

Once back to the classroom, Iruka spoke again.

"Alright, settle down kids. We are about to start. Go down here when your name is called. You know what to do. First is Aburame Shino" and it all came down when all of them managed to create three perfect bunshins. They received their forehead protectors. Then it became Sasuke's turn. He again decided to show off again and create ten perfect clones. All eleven of them gave Naruto another arrogant smirk. Sasuke dispelled his copies and went to his seat, forehead protector in hand.

"Well done, Sasuke. Now Uzumaki Naruto, it's your turn." Naruto complied thinking of what kind of bunshins he will create.

'I don't know how to create regular bunshins since I didn't listen to the lessons but I can create Hibunshins, Kage Bunshins and Koori bunshins (Ice clones). I wonder which one I will choose. Maybe the most common of the three, Kage bunshin.' He stepped on the platform and without showing any hand seals, created three perfect Kage bunshins. No one made a reaction because they didn't see any difference between regular bunshins and kage bunshins. Only Iruka noticed it.

'Well at least he created three bunshins and passed but he's still the dead last' Sasuke thought surely of himself. But when Iruka spoke, all of their jaws dropped to the ground except for Hinata.

"Those are solid clones, Naruto. They are not just illusions. How come you know how to perform _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_?" he asked still in awe.

"That's a secret, Iruka-_sensei_" Naruto answered not meaning the word _sensei_.

"Well anyway, you pass. Here's your forehead protector." He gave him a one with black steel, silver Konoha insignia and black cloth.

"The Hokage himself told me to give you that forehead protector when you pass. He knows you don't want your own to reflect light that's why it's all black." Naruto walked back to his seat without saying a word. The other kids mumbled to each other about how Naruto created solid clones and how he gets special attention from the Hokage. Sasuke is fuming because Naruto beat him again this time in making clones.

"Alright class, I'm glad you all pass the genin exams. Return tomorrow morning for your team assignments. You may go home now" Iruka said and left. The kids soon followed.

"Naruto-kun, I can't go to our daily training for today. Father told me to go home right after the genin exams to celebrate. But you can go with me to our house. I already ask permission to my father and he agreed" Hinata invited Naruto.

"Well I guess I can take a break so why not?" he replied.

"Great! Let's go now." They went out of the academy building spotting their classmates proudly showing their forehead protectors to their parents. The parents in return congratulated their kids. But their happiness disappeared when they spotted Naruto and Hinata walking together, both wearing their forehead protectors.

"Why did they let the demon pass the exam? Even if its performance is better than Uchiha Sasuke, it still shouldn't become a ninja not even a genin. He will only kill us all. And look, it's even walking with the Hyuuga heiress. It might do something bad to her!" one woman whispered to another.

"Quiet. You don't want to be punished for breaking the rules right? And you don't want either to be killed this early when it hears you. Just be calm and Uchiha Sasuke will take care of it for us. He's not the genin rookie of this year for nothing" she whipered back.

"Sasuke is the genin rookie of the year alright but I still feel that even he doesn't have enough ability to kill the demon. Remember what happened when he returned ten months ago? And I also heard that it already defeated Sasuke and there is still its fire to protect him" another woman joined in the talk.

"I agree with what you said so we can't really do anything now. But we can help our children to become stronger and together they will kill that demon when the time comes" another one joined. All the other parents nodded their agreement. Unknown to all of them, their little conversation was heard by Naruto thanks to his advanced hearing.

'Talking at my back huh? Well I don't really have a care on whatever topic you are talking about since that's all you weaklings can do' he thought.

On their way to the Hyuuga manor, they passed by the Hokage tower. Naruto sensed someone jumped out of the window at the back of the tower.

'Jumped out of the window at the back of the Hokage tower? Hmm must be a spy or something or someone.' He felt Hinata's hand on his shoulder. She somehow sensed something not right inside the tower and had already activated her Byakugan.

"Looks like someone stole something from inside. It looks to be a giant scroll" she said.

'A giant scroll? That must be the latest copy of the Scroll of Forbidden Seals.'

"I think we should pursue the thief. It's our job since we are now ninjas of Konoha. And that genin exam must have really bored you so this is an excellent exercise, don't you think so?" she asked giving out a smile.

"Yeah why not? That obstacle course isn't even enough to make me sweat. Let's go" he said and went to the direction of the thief. Hinata followed suit. With their speed they managed to outrun the thief. Hinata threw some shurikens in its way forcing it to stop. They jumped in front of it and learned it was Mizuki, one of their academy teachers.

"Well, well, well what do I have here in front of me? Two annoying little genins trying to stop me and I thought that the other ninjas had already learned that someone stole the Scroll of Forbidden Seals" he mocked giving out a smirk. It soon faded out as he recognizes Naruto.

'This is bad. It's the demon brat. There's also a Hyuuga with him and the heiress no less. She's no problem for me but her companion is. If six chuunins can't even handle him then neither can I.' he thought and started to back away. Sensing Mizuki's fear, Naruto smirked.

"I know you are afraid right now. What's the reason of your fear? Us who you just called annoying little genins?" Naruto taunted back.

"Give up now and return what you stole. You have no chance against much less when other ninjas come" Hinata spoke like a professional.

'Grr if only I mastered one of the techniques inside this scroll then maybe I'll have a chance against him! I guess I have no choice but to run' Mizuki thought and prepared to escape. Naruto and Hinata felt it and simultaneously cast _Kanashibari no jutsu _on him effectively sticking him to the ground. Since Kanashibari is just concentrated killer intent on the target, he felt really afraid like never before. Two killer intents combined is bone shaking but he didn't imagine that two twelve-year old kids can release this much. Hinata walked towards their first prisoner and sealed all of his tenketsus knocking him unconscious.

"That was pretty easy" Hinata said complaining a little.

"What do you expect from a lowly chuunin academy teacher?" Naruto asked picking Mizuki up.

"We better take him and the scroll back. We're late for what you call celebration" he reminded.

"I almost forgot! Let's go!" She grabbed the giant scroll and they both left.

In front of the Hokage tower, Sandaime gathered all of the ninjas he can briefing them about the stolen scroll.

"Better find the thief as soon as possible. If that scroll reached the wrong hands, we will be toasted. Now go!" he ordered. But before the ninjas dispersed, Naruto and Hinata landed in front of him carrying Mizuki's unconscious body the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. They dropped them on the ground.

"Here's the thief and the stolen item. We will leave now for we still have to celebrate. See you later old man" Naruto spoke hurriedly and ran with Hinata. Sandaime and the other ninjas stared at their retreating form confusion plastered on their face.

"That was odd. Well anyway, it's a good thing the scroll is back and the culprit is captured. Take him to jail and I will take care of the scroll. The rest of you are dismissed" he gave out the final orders for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't know I can make this chapter this long. Anyway someone e-mailed me about making a harem in my fic. Do you agree with that? If I receive ten 'YES' then maybe I'll do that.


	19. Chapter 19: The Teams

I only got nine 'YES', one too short to make a harem in this fic so I will not continue on that one. I also forgot to tell you that Iruka will not be that important in my story. Anyways here's the next chapter. Read on and enjoy.

Chapter 19: The Teams

Naruto and Hinata hurriedly jumped from rooftops to rooftops hoping that they are not too late for the celebration of Hinata's graduation from the academy. But one good thing about this day is that Naruto got a permission to join the Hyuugas in their celebration.

"I hope we are not too late for the party. Father will get angry with me for sure" Hinata said can't help but worry.

"Don't worry about that, Hinata. We have a very valid reason for being late. Other ninjas can also help us get through because from what I know of this village, the news that a thief stole a very important treasure from the Hokage tower is mostly likely spread all throughout Konoha by now and that we are the ones who captured the culprit and retrieve the item stolen" Naruto reassured.

"Sigh I hope you are right."

They arrived at the gates of the Hyuuga almost an hour after the genin exams ended. Two guards from the branch family met them.

"We are glad you finally arrive, Hinata-sama and Uzumaki-san. Hiashi-sama had been waiting for almost an hour in the backyard for you. Please proceed there" one of them said. Naruto and Hinata nodded and enter the manor. Naruto followed Hinata through the hallways. The house is so big that Naruto felt like he is running in a maze.

"Can't you make your house a little bit simpler? One doesn't need to go through any complications just to go to the backyard" he complained.

"This house is already here for as far as I know. Remodeling will be far too much of a hassle. Anyway, we should get going faster" she answered.

"Hey is it okay for me to attend a party of your clan in this outfit. I mean you could at least let me change into some formal clothes." Hinata merely giggled at him.

"Don't worry. I'm going there in only my daily clothes and Father told me that it will only be a simple party. Only you, I, father, my sister and the clan leaders will be ones attending it and they all will be dressed in their daily wear also. We are here."

They finally arrived at the Hyuuga backyard. Naruto sensed that it is only a simple one. The ground is layered with grass and on some spots, flowers and trees grew. There is a small lake in the center. The sun's rays easily lighted the whole backyard and the wind gently blew in the area. He sensed that there are barely ten people in the backyard. This celebration is indeed a simple one. He then sensed two persons approaching to their direction. One had an adult aura while the other had only a kid one.

"It's a good thing you are here, Hinata. I had been wondering where you had been in the past hour" the adult one spoke.

"I'm sorry, father. We had run into some sort of emergency" Hinata replied.

'Father, eh? So this man is the current Hyuuga clan head" Naruto thought examining Hiashi.

"Emergency? What is this emergency you are talking about?" Hiashi wanted further explanations.

"If you would allow me Hyuuga-sama, I would like to help Hinata explain to you what happened since I'm her companion" Naruto slipped into the conversation.

"I take it that your name is Uzumaki Naruto, my daughter's classmate and training partner. It's a good thing you came to our little celebration. Alright, I will allow you to explain."

"Thank you, Hyuuga-sama. Now about this emergency Hinata is talking about. We were about to go here when we passed by the Hokage tower. We saw or rather sensed that someone is rummaging something inside and jumped out of the window. We assumed it was thief who obviously stole something very important from the tower. And since we are now genins, one of the ninjas of this village, it's our duty to serve Konoha and its citizens. We chased after the culprit and I know that you know about Hinata's skills so I also know that you have at least a couple of ideas about my own. We managed to stop him on his tracks and Hinata closed all of his tenketsu knocking him off unconscious. We grabbed him and the stolen item back to the Hokage tower and luckily the Sandaime gathered a bunch of ninjas there so we don't have to search for any superiors. We left the thief and the item to their care. That is all Hyuuga-sama" Naruto finished his summary of events.

"You chose the right words well and just from the way you speak, I can feel the honesty and respect. But I want to be sure. Hinata is what he said is true?" Hiashi turned to his daughter.

"Yes father." Just after Hinata's answer a branch member came in.

"Hiashi-sama, I had just received news that the Scroll of Forbidden Seals was stolen. The thief was identified to be Mizuki, one of the teachers in the academy. Luckily two genins managed to stop him from escaping. The two genins were identified to be…….oh I didn't know those two are here. Hiasi-sama, those two are the ones I'm talking about" the branch family member said pointing to Naruto and Hinata. Hiashi nodded.

"I know that news. They already told me but anyway, thank you for confirming it. You may leave now." The messenger nodded, bowed and left.

"I'm glad that you two had already accomplished a mission. Considering that there is a chuunin perpetrator, I can say that you accomplished a B rank mission even though you are still not full time genins" Hiashi turned again to them.

"Not yet full time genins? What's the meaning of that father?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you see the genin exams are just there to remove those who are untalented. The real test might be tomorrow or the day after and its purpose is to pull out the most talented in a batch of wannabe genins. Only one third out of the whole class will be promoted to full time genins and the rest will take remedial classes."

"And what kind of test will there be?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that but I'm certain you'll know it by tomorrow." Hiashi felt his clothes are being pulled.

"Oh where are my manners? I forgot to introduce her to you. Uzumaki-san, this is Hyuuga Hanabi, my youngest daughter and Hinata's little sister. Hanabi, this is Uzumaki Naruto, your sister's training partner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san" Hanabi bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine, little miss Hyuuga" Naruto bowed back.

"Well since we are complete, let's start the celebration. Come Uzumaki-san and have a snack" Hiashi invited.

"Thank you" Naruto followed him to the table. They grabbed some sweets and tea and sat on the edge of the house.

"Later Uzumaki-san, please stay and join us for dinner" Hiashi again invited shocking both Naruto and Hinata.

"I'm sorry but……." Naruto began refusing but Hiashi interrupted him.

"I'm not taking any excuses. Please stay for dinner. I want to thank you for making Hinata this strong" he insisted.

"Well if that is what you want then I will not refuse" Naruto replied.

"Good. Now let's talk about something about ourselves. Uzumaki-san, I'm interested on the type of training you and Hinata have seeing that both of you are quite skillful" Hiashi began.

"Well I can't really tell you that for it is a secret of a ninja. Even if you say that Hinata is your daughter, I believe she still has the right to keep some secrets from you" Naruto answered. Hiashi laughed at that.

"I see. Well then I will not insist on that."

"Father, Iruka-sensei told us that will be put in a team by tomorrow. I already know that we will be put in a three-man cell plus a jounin instructor. Naruto-kun already said that to me. Do you have any other additional information about it?" Hinata joined in the conversation.

"Well yes. You see it is standard in a shinobi operation to have a team consisted of four members. Sometimes there could be more if there is mission that is too hard for just four men/women but since you are only genins that will likely not happen although there could be joint teams."

"Do you think Naruto-kun and I will be put on the same team?"

"That depends on your grades. Most likely the academy teachers balance the teams they make. The one who has the lowest is most likely teamed up with the ones who have the highest. Those who got average will be with others who also got average."

"Then that means that we will not be teammates?" Hinata said frustration growing.

"Why did you say that? You got average grades so if Uzumaki-san got also average grades then there's a lot of possibility that you will be teammates. What are your grades Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi turned to Naruto.

"Well I kind of got the lowest" he answered not really caring about anything.

"You managed beat a chuunin yet you got the lowest grades? That doesn't make any sense" Hanabi also joined in the conversation.

"It does make sense Hanabi. Look at your sister. She beat the genin rookie last year yet she only got average grades because you know your sister. She's very shy. I'm sure Uzumaki-san has reasons of his own" Hiashi explained.

"Genin rookie last year? Who is this?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He's a member of the branch family and happens to be Hinata and Hanabi's cousin. His name is Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh. So that means that since I'm the dead last then I might be put in the same team as the genin rookie of this year and the smartest in our class. That doesn't look good" Naruto presumed.

"Yes that's possible. I already Uchiha Sasuke is the rookie genin of this year so he could be in your team" Hiashi said.

"Haruno Sakura is the smartest so she could also in your team" Hinata said worried.

'An avenger and his number one fan girl. That would be a complete team of chaos for sure but that's okay since if that happens then my mission will be a whole lot easier. Even better when Hatake Kakashi becomes our jounin instructor. Yeah, he might be the one since he's the only one in this village who knows how to use the Sharingan properly and can teach Sasuke how to use it' Naruto thought.

"Then your teammates might be Kiba and Shino or any others who have average grades" he turned to Hinata. They continued on with their conversation until dinner is prepared.

The next day is very much like any other normal day when Naruto walks with Hinata towards the academy, fan girls competing at the seat next to Sasuke and avoiding the coule, Sasuke glaring at Naruto and everything will be in order when Iruka shouts at them.

"Alright kids I already told you yesterday that you will be put into teams consisting of three genins plus a jounin instructor to teach you" Iruka started.

'Four all in all. Far too many. They only hold me back' Sasuke is again with his arrogant thoughts.

"These will be the teams. (A/N: Let's just skip on the unimportant teams shall we?) Team 7 will be consisted of Uchiha Sasuke……." Every fan girls' head perked up at the mention of the name hoping that their names will be called next.

"Haruno Sakura……" Sakura almost wrecked her sit from jumping with joy. The other fan girls' hopes are wearing thin but they still have hope that they will be in the team with their crush.

'Take that Ino-pig' Inner Sakura said.

"and Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura immediately froze at her spot upon hearing the name. The other fan girls sighed in relief. Naruto smirked while Sasuke gritted his teeth.

'I knew it' the demon vessel thought.

'Naruto is my teammate? I'm so dead!' Inner Sakura said shivering in fear.

'Of all the people in this class I have the dead last and a crazy fan girl as my teammate' Sasuke thought.

"Team 8 will be consisted of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 10 will be consisted of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino" Iruka continued.

"Iruka-sensei, why do you have to put me in a team with Naruto?" Sakura complained.

"That's simple really. We have to balance out the teams so it is only typical for us to put the dead last, which is Naruto, with the genin rookie of the year, which is Sasuke, and the smartest in the class which is you, Sakura" he explained.

"That is all. You may go and meet you teammates but be sure be back at noon to meet you jounin instructors." With that he left. The kids also left along with their teammates except for Naruto who went with Hinata instead. Sasuke didn't mind since he preferred to be alone and Sakura bugged him again to go on a date and you know what happened next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I took this long to update. I'm busy enrolling for the next semester and preparing for _fiestas_ if you know what those are. Review please.


	20. Chapter 20: The Bells

I must tell you my computer is _barely _usable but that doesn't mean that it can't be used. I somehow manage to fix this one little by little. And oh school has already started so expect updates to be slow. Anyways here is the real chapter 20. Enjoy.

Oh and for those who forgot what Naruto's mission is and is too lazy to got back at the earlier chapters, his mission is to keep a watchful eye one the two Sharingan holders in Konoha namely Kakashi and Sasuke. They will surely be targeted by Orochimaru and when that happens, he has to kill the traitor right on the spot.

Chapter 20: The Bells

Sakura is impatiently walking around the classroom waiting for their goddamn jounin instructor to come while shouting vendettas. Sasuke is still the old Sasuke on the outside but on the inside he is fuming. No one makes someone from the Uchiha clan wait for a freaking three hours. As for Naruto he is not having that much of a problem waiting for he has Sargeras and someone named Naraku to talk to. Who's Naraku?

He is the very soul of the soul cutter named Hellmourn. Ever since the day that Infernalmourn and Frostmourn fused, Naraku exists. He explained that every one of those who possess the power over death has a soul cutter with its very own name and personality. Since the Frostmourn, which has the power to revive and control the dead, fuses with the Infernalmourn, Hellmourn receives that the same power.

'**That man named Hyuuga Hiashi said that you still have to take the real test to become a full time genin of this village. I wonder what kind of test that will be**' said Sargeras.

'**I hope it has something to do with fighting and killing that jounin instructor of yours. It had been almost three hours since your team is left alone in this room. And I'm getting rather impatient in eating another soul. I can tell just from his name that he has a powerful one**' Naraku spoke.

'Extend your patience Naraku. We don't need to kill that jounin instructor. He's one of our top priorities in this mission and don't worry about eating. I bet you will get you food in a week or so' assured Naruto.

'**You seemed to so sure of yourself. Did you have any predictions concerning that matter?**' he asked.

'As a matter of fact I did only last night. This is how it goes:

_A water devil is hiding in the mist and holding a blade as tall as him. It is accompanied by a woman who possesses an innocent but powerful soul and is protected by ice_' came the prediction.

'**A devil and a woman eh? How intriguing. I guess I can wait in eating their souls. They sound tempting just from your prediction.**'

'**Do you have any predictions concerning the purpose of the real test?**' Sargeras asked.

'No but I guess that is uncalled for. We only need to analyze the rules of the test and the test itself. We don't need any predictions concerning those kinds of matters. Hmm I guess he is here.'

Indeed Hatake Kakashi finally arrived. He slide the door open and poked his head in. He scanned the entire room and the remaining people in it who are, at least two of them, glaring daggers at him.

'Hmm let's see, a brooding type, an obvious fan girl with pink hair and one who wears a blindfold. I guess I have the weirdest team out of the entire batch. Heck I might have the weirdest team in my entire life' he thought and gave out his first instructions.

"Alright follow me to the roof." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We better waste anymore time than that supposed be sensei of ours. We should hurry to the roof" Naruto told his teammates.

"Y-Yes" Sakura complied weakly fear of the demon vessel forcing her to obey. Sasuke merely scoffed and ran up the stairs. They arrived at the rooftops just a few seconds later and took their sits. Sasuke and Sakura sat as far away from Naruto as possible.

'Hmm just from the behavior of this two towards the other one I already know that their teamwork will not even exist' Kakashi thought noticing their positions.

"Alright for this day I want you tell me something about yourselves like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. Allow me to demonstrate. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I don't feel like telling you my likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. It's your turn now pinky" he finished pointing at Sakura.

'Now that's what I call a demonstration, a very bad one to be exact' she thought sarcastically.

"My name is Haruno Sakura so don't call me pinky. My likes are…..(takes a glance at Sasuke while blushing), my hobbies are……(another glance and a darker blush), my dreams are……(and another glance and even darker blush plus a loud fan girlish squeal)" she stated not really giving meaningful words or actions rather and forgetting that Naruto is still nearby.

'Indeed a fan girl and a pathetic ninja' the three boys thought.

"Any dislikes" Kakashi managed to pull her out off wonderland with those words. Now she remembered Naruto again.

'It's not like I don't like him. It's just that I'm so afraid of him' she thought.

'_If you are afraid of him then that means that you want to stay away from and that also means that you dislike him_' Inner Sakura ranted.

"M-My d-dislike is I-Ino-pig" she uttered trembling slightly.

'She's not good in hiding secrets' Kakashi thought and continued, "Sigh I guess it's your turn, the brooding one." Sasuke put his fingers together in front of his face and took a cool pose.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have many dislikes and particularly no likes. Hobbies are non-sense and I don't have dreams for those are only for the weak. Rather my ambitions are to revive my clan and kill a certain someone" he finished and closed his eyes.

'That's no surprise' Kakashi thought.

'Ambitions eh? It doesn't make any difference. With your current level of skills and power, it's impossible to even lay a scratch on Itachi but with your looks, I guess it's not impossible to revive your clan. Any girls in this village will be very to be done by you' Naruto thought.

"Anyway let's have the last member of our team" Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Right. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and if you want any other information about me then you have to observe me as often as possible. Who knows? I might tell you lies" he finished.

'That's all?' the three thought in unison.

'Not different from what Kakashi said but it does make sense' Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"So that's all for introductions. Tomorrow we'll have the test" Kakashi announced shocking the genin wannabes except for Naruto.

"What do you mean test? I thought we are already genins" Sakura complained.

"No you are not. The test you took from the academy is just to see whether you have potential to be ninjas or not. Tomorrow will be the real test and you better be prepared because only 33 of the graduating batch this will pass. The rest will be sent back to the academy." They are even more shocked.

"And of the preparations you have to make is to be sure that you are in full strength tomorrow and all of your ninja equipments are on the go. Another one is be sure not to eat breakfast because you will only throw it up. Well then, see you tomorrow at training ground seven at seven o'clock in the morning."

"Kakashi-sensei, wait!" Sakura wanted to ask some questions but Kakashi already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"There he goes. Well I guess it can't be helped. Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date with me today?" Sakura turned to her crush.

"I believe it would better for you to prepare for tomorrow's test so that you will not be that heavy of a burden to me. The same goes to you too, dobe" Sasuke turned to where Naruto is supposed to be but he's already gone making the pretty boy angry again.

With Naruto, he met Hinata on the way to the Forest of Death.

"We were told that the real genin exams will be tomorrow. Father is right. There is still another test to be taken" Hinata said.

"Yes, we were told too. So for today's training we have to prepare for tomorrow. Let's make haste." Naruto then started running and Hinata followed suit.

The next day, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at training ground seven half an hour before seven. They did what they had been told to do. They have all the necessary ninja equipment and they didn't eat breakfast so currently their stomachs are growling. An hour later they saw no sign of either Kakashi or Naruto. Another hour and another still no sign of either Kakashi or Naruto.

'What happened to those two? Maybe Kakashi's tardiness is explainable since he's also late yesterday but that dobe. Maybe he chickened out' that's what he thought. Just a minute before ten Naruto finally arrived looking all healthy. Sasuke decided to confront him.

"You're late dobe."

"I have a reason teme" Naruto countered.

"And what is your pathetic reason?"

"It's not pathetic teme. I only did a research about our supposedly sensei and I learned that he have an outstanding record of being late on every meeting that he attends for an average of three hours. That's why I didn't come on the allotted time. There's no point in wasting time by waiting three hours for that kind of person when you can spend that time for other well-worth stuff. Am I right?" 'And one of those stuff is eating breakfast' he thought chuckling a little.

Sasuke is already fuming and wanted to attack his teammate when Kakashi finally appeared out of nowhere disrupting Sasuke.

"Sorry I'm late. You see there is a black cat……" Kakashi started explaining but was cut out by the Uchiha heir.

"Enough with your false excuses! We already wasted precious time waiting for you here. Start the goddamn test now!" he demanded.

"Well if you are so eager then we will start." Kakashi worked towards three wooden posts and pulled out an alarm clock from god knows where. He set it and put it on one of the post. He also pulled out two bells from his pocket.

"Alright the test will go like this. That alarm clock is set to ring at noon and before that happens; you have to get one of these bells to pass. Failure to do so means no lunch."

'So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast' Sasuke and Sakura thought as their stomachs growled again.

'Good thing I ate breakfast' Naruto thought otherwise.

"And also you have to return to the academy. I'm certain you already know that. You can use any way you can think of in order to get a bell. You can even kill me if you want to" Kakashi continued.

"But sensei, we can't just do that" Sakura said worried.

"Don't worry. Even if it's three against one, you are still genins or should I say genin wannabes and I'm a jounin so I'm sure none of you can even hit me" he said confidently.

'Oh really? We'll see about that' Sasuke thought showing his all famous smirk.

"Well I think you are all ready why don't we begin, NOW!" After the signal is given, all three disappeared to the woods.

'First basic ninja skill is stealth. These three are not bad in that department. Well I guess I just have to wait for one of them to attack' he thought while pulling out an orange book out of his pocket and started reading and giggling like a pervert that he is.

'He's pretty confident of himself. I guess that's only natural for a jounin. But that's strange. Only two of us have the possibility to pass? I thought genin teams must have three genins. Oh…………….I see now' Naruto thought while observing their future instructor with a smirk.

'I can get Sakura to team up since she's scared of me but that teme? With his pride, it's impossible. Well I guess I really don't need their help. Naraku, be ready.'

'**You don't have to tell me that**' his sword spirit replied.

'I'll wait for an opening and then attack' Sasuke thought also watching carefully.

'Sasuke-kun and Naruto will surely get the bells since they are so strong. That means I have the least possibility of passing! I don't want to leave Sasuke-kun's side' Sakura groaned in her mind.

'_I can't cheer you on since those two are really out of your league_' Inner Sakura said.

After half an hour, Sasuke still can't find any opening.

'Damn it! I'm wasting time waiting for him to have an opening. This is getting frustrating. I have to attack now!' And so he did. He started by throwing some shurikens.

'So someone finally decided to attack' Kakashi thought and just lazily dodged the projectiles.

'Just like what I expected. Well then let's see how much the teme improved' Naruto thought observing closer.

Sasuke charged forward to engage Kakashi in a taijutsu combat. He showed magnificent speed and skill at least for a genin. He even managed to touch one of the bells but Kakashi managed to pull away.

'That was close. I better not let my guard down that low' he thought just as Sasuke flashed a series of six hand seals. Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger.

'That seal sequence! It's impossible!' Kakashi's eyes widen in surprise.

**_"Katon: Goukakyuu no justsu!"_**

A giant fire ball came searing towards Kakashi. It hit the spot. Sasuke continue casting the jutsu for a few more seconds and stopped. When the flames died, he didn't saw his opponent anywhere.

'He disappeared! Where could he be?' he thought frantically looking around then he heard a voice. Kakashi's voice to be exact.

"Below!" But Sasuke isn't fast enough to get away. A hand came out of the ground and grabbed his ankles. Before he knew it, he was buried under the soil with just his head sticking out. He looked up and saw Kakashi looking down at him.

"First lesson for you is ninjutsu. That technique is called _Doton: Shinju Zanshuu_. If pass this test, I might be able teach you that one" he said and walked away.

"Sasuke-kun is trapped! I have to help him!" Sakura spoke frantically and prepared to jump down from the tree where she was hiding.

"I believe you should worry about yourself more than others" a voice called out behind her. She turned around only to find a bloodied Sasuke, kunais sticking out of his entire body.

"Help me" Sasuke muttered weakly and then collapsed. Sakura couldn't handle the sight so she just fainted. Kakashi came out of her side with a disappointed look on his face.

"Second lesson is genjutsu. Boy and here I thought you're the best in your class when it comes to detecting genjutsu. Anyway time for the last one." He again disappeared.

'Sigh one can't just expect too much from those two' Naruto thought.

"You seemed so relaxed" Kakashi's voice rang behind him.

"Why not?"

"You know if you are like that, any enemy could sneak behind you and kill you. Or maybe you are not really worried because you have _that _to protect you."

"I don't need it if my opponent is just like you."

"What do you mean 'just like me'? Are you underestimating me?"

"No I'm not. I'm only confident of my skills. I believe I can beat you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Then prove it."

"Of course." They blurred out of existence and reappear in the clearing. Sasuke saw them.

'What is that dobe doing? Trying to fight a jounin all by himself? He can't be serious. Even I didn't manage to hit him' Sasuke thought still not accepting the fact that he had been surpassed.

'**Alright! It's time for us to see how strong the great Sharingan Kakashi is. I can't wait to have a taste of his soul!**' Naraku shouted inside Naruto's mind.

'Don't expect too much from him. Yes, he is said to be strong but he is still far from the level of the sannins or kages. Plus, I'm reminding you Naraku. My mission is to keep a close eye to the two remaining Sharingan users in this village not kill one of them. And it's only been a year since I came back here and still we can't even see the shadow of that snake freak. We don't want anyone to hunt me for my head' Naruto reminded his newest tenant.

'**I know that kid. But didn't you hear what I said? I said I only want to have a taste of his soul. Think of it as an appetizer for the next week's main course.**'

'Whatever. Anyway, I'm really excited in facing him. Imagine he has a very long list of jutsus in his arsenal. More than one thousand! There's a possibility that I can face all of those in this fight. Even though I mastered all of the technique in the Forbidden Scroll and Kage and Sargeras taught me a whole lot more, my list is still far shorter!' he thought excitedly while doing the hand seals to summon Hellmourn. He muttered coldly, "Kashou ken hyouketsu, Naraku! (Blaze and freeze, Naraku)"

The sword rose up from a pentagram on the ground. Naruto made another seal to lower the gravity seals, grabbed his weapon and took his stance. He then released his killer intent and bloodlust at the same time. The ground seemed to shake from the intensity of his aura. It is even enough to wake Sakura from her slumber.

'This feeling, I had felt it before but where?' she thought while her eyes are wide open and if possible, it grew even wider when she remembered the incident about a year ago.

'Naruto! But this is much more terrifying than that time! He must be fighting Kakashi-sensei right now!'

Sasuke's body tensed up when he felt the wave of killer intent and bloodlust from Naruto and as if he was put in a genjutsu, he suddenly saw the massacre of his clan again courtesy of no other than his big brother, Uchiha Itachi.

'This feeling, it's almost like that time when he locked his eyes to mine! Different kind but almost the same intensity. Impossible! Does that dobe really have tremendous amount of power!'

Kakashi's reaction is not much different to those of Sakura's and Sasuke's. He jumped backwards by instinct.

'I don't like this feeling. I never expected this from a genin like him. I really shouldn't underestimate my opponent. Hokage-sama is right. I must be careful of him and take him seriously. I didn't intend to use this but if I'm against him, it's a must' he thought while pulling up his forehead protector from his left eye revealing his Sharingan eye complete with three commas. He then took his stance and released his own aura to counter Naruto's. The surrounding seemed to become tenser than before.

'You got to be kidding! The air became much heavier. Is this the intensity of two elite warriors fighting each other! Those two are serious! They're going to kill each other!' Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time.

'Let's begin!' Naruto signaled himself and charged with Hellmourn. Kakashi readied his kunai to block the sword.

'Okay so according to the documents Hokage-sama gave me about him, he has full control of both Darkness and Fire elements. That means I must not use any katon jutsus and the kage bunshin unless I want to feed him my chakra. That wouldn't be a problem but since he has a blindfold, I cannot predict his movements also. This situation is tougher than I thought' he thought while pulling up his kunai to block Naruto's swing. The sword easily cuts the kunai like it was paper and Kakashi barely managed to dodge the attack although he got his jounin vest ripped.

'And no using of weapons against him also' he added sarcastically. He continued to dodge every single sword swing but almost all barely. He tried to counter attack but it was all in vain for Naruto managed to block or evade it also. As he continues his attacks, Kakashi found it getting more and more difficult to evade and counter attack.

'I need to attack if I want to get out of this in one piece' he thought. He jumped to avoid being cut on his midsection. Flipping in mid air, he landed on top of the lake and started his seal sequence. Naruto charged again.

'Let's see how much water you can handle' he thought as he ended with the bird seal.

**_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!_**

A huge serpentine dragon rose from the lake and came roaring towards Naruto.

"I thought so" he whispered.

'**It's time! Let me have a taste of his soul!**' Naraku shouted from Naruto's mind.

'GO!' He brought up Hellmourn and sliced the water dragon. As the blade went through the water, it is seemed to be absorbed. Kakashi's eyes widened like dinner plates.

'**Tasty**' Naraku commented.

'What! He can do that too!' he mentally yelledand again barely managed to dodge a sword swing.

'This has gotten rather complicated. No one knows he has full control of water too!' he slightly panicked in his mind while having difficulty in evading Naruto's attacks. He jumped away from the seemingly possessed boy to have some distance but it was no use for Naruto is already at his back ready to cut him in half.

'He's fast!' Kakashi panicked.

"You can't read my movements but I can read yours" Naruto muttered and slashed his sensei vertically or so he thought. 'Kakashi' was absorbed by Hellmourn as he turned into water.

"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu. You are indeed the technique specialist of this village aside from the Hokage" he said and turned around. Kakashi jumped out of the water and landed on solid ground again panting slightly.

'I just hope that you can only control up to three elements or else I'm really screwed' he thought and started flashing again a series of hand seals.

"My turn. **_Doton: Doryuudan!_**" he shouted. A mud dragon head rose from the ground and shot mud bullets at Naruto.

'Alright, time for me to dodge' he thought and ran to his right to get out of the dragon's range and charged again.

'Good thing earth is out of his control. Now let's see how you will get out of this.' He continued to cast the jutsu and shot more mud balls at Naruto. Now it was the demon vessel that is having a difficult time to dodge. A few dozens of shots more and he had enough.

'Alright! That's it! I had enough! Time to get long ranged!' he shouted in his mind. He channeled chakra through Hellmourn and the kanji for fire illuminated.

**_Katon: Housenka no jutsu!_**

He swung the sword and fire balls shot out of it intercepting the mud balls and creating multiple explosions. Smoke almost entirely blocked everyone's vision.

'He can even use jutsus through his sword! That's incredible!' Kakashi thought amazed. Naruto charged Hellmourn again with chakra.

**_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!_**

Another sword swing and a three-meter fire ball shot out towards Kakashi. His Sharingan detected the concentration of chakra so he managed to dodge. He detected more shots and saw more fire balls came out of the smoke. It's again his time to dodge. As the smoke started to clear, he saw Naruto preparing to swing his sword again. He started another series of hand seals. Naruto shot another huge fire ball but Kakashi managed to finish the seal sequence.

**_Doton: Doryuu Heki!_**

He slammed his hands on the ground and a giant wall of earth rose up blocking the fire ball. He dismissed the jutsu and as the wall crumbled, he stared seriously at Naruto who is again at his stance and smirking.

"I never expected for any genin wannabe to be as strong as you so that leaves me no choice but to use _it_. Be proud for you are one of the very few to be hit by my one and only original technique" he said and started making another series of hand seals. Ending with the monkey seal, he brought his right hand down and started charging his chakra. A ring of chakra blazed out around him and blue lighting crackled out of his palm.

**_Raikiri!_**

'Wow! I never heard of that technique before and he said it's his one and only original jutsu. Let's see how much it can fair with you, Naraku' he told his sword spirit.

'**Let's**' he replied back. Kakashi and Naruto charged at each other at incredible speeds that can only be followed by bloodline limits like the Sharingan and Byakugan. Edge and lightning met and competed for dominance. In the end, Hellmourn proved its superiority by cutting through Raikiri. Although Kakashi managed to avoid being hurt, he didn't manage to notice that bells were already stolen.

"I've defeated your sole original technique and also I have the bells" Naruto said not even a hint of fatigue in his voice. He turned around showing Kakashi the bells. He panted and wasn't able to hide the defeated look on his face. His prized technique was defeated by a mere genin wannabe!

Sasuke and Sakura finally managed to breathe normally after Naruto lowered his killer intent and bloodlust.

'I've never seen such a fight before. I didn't expect those two to be that strong. So that's how high-level ninja fights go. I wasn't even able to follow their moves' Sakura thought panting, her eyes still wide and cold sweat dripping from her face.

'What had just happened? Kakashi-sensei and Naruto exchanged kenjutsu and taijutsu moves that I can't follow. Then they went _on _the water to fight and exchanged high-level ninjutsus. Naruto performed ninjutsus without using hand seals just his sword. Then they ended the fight with Kakashi using his seemingly prized technique but were beaten by Naruto. And he also got the bells. That means he passed! The dobe passed and I don't!' Sasuke thought growing more and more frustrated.

"Alright, I give up. I guess I don't have enough chakra left to take those back after all of those techniques. You passed but there is still one bell. Who do you want to pass with you?" Kakashi inquired. Naruto just smirked and called out.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Come here!" This confused all of them.

"I SAID COME HERE YOU TWO!" he shouted again agitated and sent his killer intent again. Sakura immediately complied but Sasuke, since he is still buried up to his neck, can't. Naruto looked at him and sighed. He dismissed Hellmourn and went towards Sasuke's direction followed by Sakura and Kakashi. He bent down and placed his palm on the ground letting his chakra flow. The earth loosened and Sasuke finally came out not wanting to look at Naruto out of fear and shame. Fear because you know and shame because you know that also.

"So why did call for them?" Kakashi asked and gave both of the bells to each his teammates shocking all of them of course.

"I figured out the true meaning of the test just a few minutes ago and that is teamwork" he lied a little.

"I see but why didn't you seek for your teammates' help?" Kakashi asked.

"Simple. Like I said I figured it out just a few moments ago after you buried Sasuke and knocked Sakura unconscious. Then right after that, we started our fight so I didn't get the chance."

"Well that's good. At least one of you figured it out. That's right, the true meaning of this test is teamwork but on the contrary, Sasuke, Sakura, you two did the exact opposite of the meaning of the test. Sasuke, you thought that your teammates will only hinder you that's why you did it all by yourself. You have too much pride inside of you. Sakura, the only one you think about is Sasuke and you are too afraid of Naruto to even go near him. Naruto you should at least tried even though you lack time."

"But sensei, why are there only two bells. There should have been three" Sakura asked.

"That is for me to see who among you will be willing to sacrifice for the good of the rest. But anyway, you all passed. Sasuke, Sakura because you have a bell each and Naruto because you figured out the true meaning. So for tomorrow we will start in doing missions. Meet me in the Hokage tower at the same time. You are dismissed." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. It had been a tiresome day for Sasuke and Sakura so they both went home without saying a word. As for Naruto, he decided to pay the Hokage a little visit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go, my dear readers, the 20th chapter. I'm really sorry it took this long. By the way, I'm not having any crossover with Bleach. It's just a little idea from that anime. Read, enjoy and review.

****


	21. Chapter 21: The Week

I didn't get much review on chapter 20. Anyway I just have to post chapter 21. Here it is. Enjoy!

Chapter 21: The Week

Sandaime Hokage is currently sitting on his chair and browsing through profiles given to him by Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai. They passed their respective teams.

'Hmm, so Team 8 had passed. Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. They are now permanently under Kurenai. As for Team 10 consisting of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino, they did pretty well. It's no wonder they passed. Their teamwork is not surprisingly perfect since their fathers are the best team in Konoha. Like father like offsprings I guess. I wonder how Kakashi's team is doing' he thought and as if to answer his question, Kakashi himself poofed in front of him.

"Ah Kakashi, I was just thinking of your team. Seeing you being here, I believe your test is finished" he inquired.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Kakashi replied formally.

"So, how are they?"

"They passed, Hokage-sama. They are the first team that I passed since I became a jounin."

"They passed _or_ you passed them?" Sandaime asked leaning a bit forward on his table.

"They passed but I was ready to pass them if they don't just like what you told me."

"That's good. So, care to tell me their performances?" Sandaime stood up from his chair and walk towards the window at his back.

"Hai. In the beginning of the test, I found out that they all possessed good stealth skills as they all managed to mask their presence from other ninjas of their rank. Sakura, just as expected is the worst in that department but she still good. Sasuke came next and surprisingly, or rather not, Naruto is the best. I had a hard time finding his chakra signature" Kakashi began his report.

"Well we really don't have to wonder because he had that demon inside him. Even when he is four years old, he already has full control of fire and darkness. Continue" Sandaime commented.

"Hai. After they hide, I decided to wait for them to attack." Kakashi paused for a bit not wanting to tell the Hokage that he waited by reading his _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Sasuke showed that he had the least patience of the group since he attacked me first. He got nice moves in taijutsu and he even managed to touch one of the bells. What's so surprisingly about him is that he has chuunin level chakra capacity. He can perform _Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu_ without any hassle. If he has a more perfect control of his chakra, he could be even more formidable, but he doesn't." Kakashi finished with Sasuke's part.

"Well, you know what Kakashi, I'm not surprise as well that Sasuke-kun can use a chuunin level technique. You have to know that he can use that technique ever since he is seven. Fugaku taught him that" Sandaime informed the jounin making his eyes widen a bit.

"Anyway, how about the other two?" the Hokage ushered Kakashi to continue.

"Next was Sakura. To tell you the truth, Hokage-sama, she's really pathetic. A true fan girl if you ask me. After I buried Sasuke under the ground using _Doton: Shinju Zanshu_, she immediately tried to rush in to help Sasuke. But before she can do that, I cast a genjutsu on her to see if she is really good in detecting illusions. She isn't really. She immediately fell unconscious after that."

"Correct me if I'm wrong Kakashi but I believe you made her see her greatest fear off all right?" Kakashi nodded.

"And I bet that she saw Sasuke all bloodied and dead."

"I don't really know, Hokage-sama. But that could be it" Kakashi said tilting his head a little to the left.

"How about Naruto? How did he do?" Sandaime turned around to look at the mask jounin. Kakashi took a deep breath before continuing.

"I never expected that to happen but it did happen" he said seriously.

"What happened Kakashi?"

"He defeated me." Kakashi's reply made Sandaime's left eyebrow rise. Kakashi proceeded to narrate everything that happened in their fight.

"You are saying that he is not affected by any suiton jutsus also?" Sandaime asked receiving only a nod for an answer.

"That's a mystery. As far as every Konoha shinobi knows, the demon has only full control over fire and darkness. But Naruto has full control of water also. And where did he get that sword? You said it was able to cut through your Raikiri. Not many techniques can do that and there are even fewer weapons that can beat it." He paused for a bit and took his seat again.

"He really changed a lot ever since he left Konoha. I wonder what he did while he was away. Anyway, Kakashi be sure to take a close eye on both Sasuke and Naruto" he ordered.

"Hokage-sama, I understand why you want me to keep watch on Sasuke because of the Sharingan that I have and I also understand why you want that team to pass because of Sasuke but I don't understand why you want me to keep watch on Naruto also. Yes he is stronger than me so that means he can take care of himself. Heck, you might even give him an A rank mission and he will accomplish it single-handedly. And if he is really a threat to Konoha then he should have done something nasty a long time ago" Kakashi complained and reasoned.

"Kakashi, something is wrong with what you said. Yes I wanted you to pass team 7 but that's not just because of Sasuke but also Naruto. In fact, Naruto is a much more important asset" Sandaime explained earning a rise of Kakashi's eyebrow.

"It's seems that you really don't understand what I am saying. What I mean Kakashi is this. Yes Sasuke is very important to this village because he's the only remaining Uchiha aside from Itachi but what makes Naruto more important is his………..I don't know how to say it in one sentence. How about this way? One of Jiraiya's informants saw Naruto accompanied by Kage." Now everything seems to become clearer for Kakashi.

"Kage? You mean the most wanted S class missing nin in the bingo book?" he asked.

"Yes but we don't really know why he is seen with Naruto. So to insure safety I assigned some ANBU plus Jiraiya himself to observe Naruto 24/7 incase he leaks some important information about the village. So far they have not reported something sort of that or something fishy. But I'm wondering why when Jiraiya found him, he was alone. Not even a shadow of Kage or other missing nins are found near him" Sandaime explained and also wondered.

"If he is seen with a missing nin then why are you so eager to keep him in Konoha? Kage could be using him to spy in this village" Kakashi spat panicking a little.

"I made a promise to the Yondaime Hokage himself. I promised that I will watch over Naruto and help him as much as I could so that he will become one of the greatest ninja in history. You know promises are very important to a ninja especially if the one you made the promise with is like the Yondaime. And just like what I said earlier, Jiraiya plus ANBUs are watching him all the time and making sure that he will not do something disastrous to Konoha. Also now that you are his jounin instructor, we can now worry less about him. We have another excellent watcher for him" the Hokage reasoned.

"And speaking of missions, I believe you want your genin team to start accepting missions by tomorrow, right?" he changed the topic. But even before Kakashi can nod, Naruto busted through the door.

"And if you are planning to give us some stupid mission like gardening, shopping or baby-sitting, I will reject them" Naruto spat walking directly towards the Hokage's table.

"Naruto-kun? What do you mean by that? More importantly, why are you here?" the surprised Hokage asked.

'I didn't even sense him outside the office! What if he is listening to our conversation all the time! This could be a problem! Big time!' Kakashi thought.

"I'll answer first your last question, old man. I want you to give us missions that are ranked C and above not the stupid D ranked missions that I know you usually give to genin newbies. I hope that also answered your first question" Naruto answered.

"That's it? Well Naruto-kun that's impossible. It's only appropriate for beginners to be given D ranked missions. Maybe you can handle even A ranked ones because I know you had defeated Kakashi as from what he told me earlier. But I believe your teammates are not ready yet for even a C ranked mission. Yes I know Sasuke is the top genin rookie of this year and Sakura is the smartest in your class but still that's not enough reason. They still don't have enough battle experience and training" Sandaime reasoned.

"Then let's have their first week as genins allotted alone for training. I'm sure that's more than enough time for them to improve enough for a C class mission" Naruto reasoned back.

"That can be done but still………" the Hokage was cut off by Naruto's killer intent.

"But still what old man?" Sandaime merely sweat dropped and sighed in defeat.

"Very well. For this week, team 7 will not be receiving any missions as the time will allotted alone for their training. I'll be preparing a C ranked mission for you. Kakashi be sure to teach them the basic skills required for shinobis then gradually move up to higher level ones" he turned to the jounin which only nodded.

"Naruto-kun, I hope that you will help your teammates in their training" he turned back to the demon vessel.

"I will if they reach my standards" Naruto said smirking.

"What standards?" Kakashi butted in.

"You'll know it sooner or later."

"Anyways Kakashi, be sure take your team here after a week to receive their first mission. You are now dismissed" Sandaime nudged the two to leave and they complied. Outside the office Naruto spoke to Kakashi.

"I had heard what you two discussed back there." Kakashi stopped dead on his tracks with his eye opened wide.

"But don't worry. You don't have to watch me intently like that sannin and those ANBUs. I don't a have a plan neither Kage against Konoha. This village is just not worth destroying." Naruto continued walking but stopped again after a few steps.

"Oh by the way, be sure that those two will be able to handle even a little bit of my killer intent or else I will not help you teach them." He then continued on his way while Kakashi is deep in his thoughts.

'Yes, I better make those two a whole lot stronger. Naruto is much more dangerous to them than the enemy. I guess, for the very first time tomorrow, I will come on time' he thought and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The next day, Sakura and Sasuke came to the Hokage tower the time they were told to. Well actually, they came about ten minutes before the time. Surprisingly, Kakashi indeed came in time just like what he said the last day with still five minutes to spare.

"Well, well, well, what do you know? Kakashi, you actually came in time today. That's the very first time you did that" Sandaime said jokingly.

"Well that's because, you know, this week is very important for my team" Kakashi replied scratching the back of his head.

"Speaking of team, where is the last member of our team, Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking around for the blonde. He doesn't want now to call the demon vessel 'dobe' as he is now far too scared of him even if he is not around. He also admitted that Naruto is superior to him but still want to surpass the one that he now considers rival.

"I admit that I don't want to work with him but we can't receive any missions if our team is incomplete" Sakura said also looking around.

"Well actually Sakura, he is not coming today. He already told me that yesterday. And by the way, we are not going to have any missions for this week. Hokage-sama already gave me permission to just train you two for the whole week" Kakashi answered his two students. Sasuke gave him a curious look but nonetheless he agreed in his mind to be trained. Sakura asked him.

"Training? Why Kakash-sensei? I thought you told us yesterday that we are going to start doing missions today."

"Well Sakura you see, newbie ninjas like you are usually given just D ranked missions in the first days or weeks of your service. Examples of those missions are weeding somebody else's garden, shopping for someone else and babysitting and it seems that Naruto doesn't want, actually he doesn't really want to do any of those missions" Kakashi explained.

'For the very first time, I agree with Naruto. Not one ninja doesn't really want those kinds of missions' Sasuke and Sakura simultaneously thought.

"So he asked me if I could give your team C ranked missions or harder but I believe you are still not ready for that so instead he asked me to if you could just use this week for training alone. After that, I'll be giving you C ranked missions" Sandaime continued for Kakashi.

"Well I just hope two will agree to that" Kakashi said.

"I believe it's better than doing those stupid D ranked missions. We're ninjas, not just temporary housekeepers" Sasuke spoke.

'And I need to become stronger to surpass Naruto and then kill _him_' he added in his mind.

"I agree with Sasuke-kun. The reason why I became a ninja is because I want to be strong" Sakura spoke also.

"And I also want Sasuke-kun to like me" she added quietly.

"Well then, looks like it's decided. Hokage-sama, we're leaving now. Let's go." Kakashi turned around and left followed by his two students.

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

'I have six full days of free time. I'll use that for my training. As for the last day, Hinata will come here to train with me' he thought fixing his schedule for the week. Then he entered his special training ground to start.

_Training ground 7_

"Alright Sasuke and Sakura, we will start your training. Since you two became genins just yesterday, I'll teach you first the basic skills of ninjas. First, you will do the tree-walking exercise" Kakashi started.

"Tree-walking? As in walking on trees?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is" Kakashi answered.

"How will that make us stronger?" Sasuke asked a little irritated.

"Well you see, ninjas have to properly control their chakra. As we all know, we use chakra to perform techniques and each one needed a certain amount of chakra. By learning how to control chakra properly, one will not waste a single drop of chakra when performing techniques. The tree-walking exercise will help you control your chakra properly" Kakashi explained.

"Allow me to demonstrate." He walked towards a tree then formed a ram seal. He put his right foot on the trunk then the other foot. He then walked all the way up to the first branch his feet sticking on the tree. He stopped under the branch making him in an upside down position.

"It is said the our feet is the part of our body where it is the toughest to gather and control chakra so that means that if you mastered this exercise then your chakra control improved very much" he continued. He stopped the flow of chakra in his feet and jumped down.

"Okay now, it's your turn. You can have a running start since this is your first time doing this exercise. Then if you feel that you can walk already then do so. Use your kunai to mark the spot you reached for every run." Sasuke and Sakura nodded and pulled out their own kunai. Picking their respective trees to be used, they gathered chakra to their feet and started running up. Just when Sasuke reached three meters, the bark cracked and he fell. But he managed to mark the spot and landed on his feet.

'I see. Gathering too much chakra will make your feet bounce off the tree. If I gathered too little, my feet might not stick' he thought then heard a yell.

"I did it!" Sakura was the one who yelled. She was seen at the very top of her tree.

"Good job Sakura. Looks like a perfect control of your chakra" Kakashi complimented her. Sasuke just growled in frustration.

"Go back here and try that again. This time try walking instead of running" he commanded.

"Hai!" she yelled her answer and jumped. She gathered chakra again to her feet and walked up. A couple of minutes later, she reached the top. She then jumped down again but this time panting hard.

"I see. The reason why you have perfect chakra control is that you have a very small chakra capacity. You have very little chakra that's why it's so easy to control. As with Sasuke, he has a high chakra capacity which is, obviously, hard to control. He has at least chuunin level chakra which is very impressive to a twelve year-old genin" Kakashi concluded.

"Sasuke" he called. "Be sure to finish that exercise. After that, I'll teach a new skill. I'll just help Sakura increased her chakra capacity."

"How will I know that I finish this exercise, sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"When you are able to reach the top by just walking ten consecutive times" Kakashi answered. "Alright Sakura, let's go."

'Damn, I have to finish this as soon as possible. I need to get stronger!' Sasuke thought with determination. As with the other two, Kakashi led Sakura to the lake.

"Alright now Sakura, I'll teach another skill. This is called the water-walking exercise. It's another skill to exercise your control. Just like tree-walking, you have to concentrate chakra on your feet this time to stand on the water tension. You also have to constantly release chakra to your feet or else you will sink. I'll demonstrate it" he explained and then proceeded to do the exercise.

"Sensei, I thought you will help me to increase my chakra capacity" Sakura whined a little.

"I am that's why I'm teaching you this exercise. You will not just stand on top of the water but you will also run laps around the lake. After you have your chakra capacity up, we'll have your taijutsu improve next. That's another department usually you kunoichis need to improve. I'll go back to Sasuke. Just call me if you need something." Then he walked away. When he arrived where Sasuke is training, the later had already reached about one fifth of his tree.

"Oh, you are improving fast, Sasuke. I estimate that you can finish that exercise in a span of two to three days. Keep going. Call me if you need something" he called but Sasuke didn't seem to hear him and continued on training. Kakashi paid it no heed and just walk to a nearby tree. Pulling out his _Icha Icha Paradise_, he took his sit, leaned on the tree and had a giggling fit while reading the book. Unknown to them, the Hokage is watching the whole event.

'Kakashi, I expected you to do more than that. Boy, Naruto will be so much disappointed in you if he learned about this. Anyway, this is just the basics so I think it is okay' Sandaime thought and continued his observation when he remembered something very important to finish; paperwork.

'Sigh, well I guess I have to start this now to have more time watching team 7 later.'

Back to the training ground, Sakura just came out of the lake panting very hard and soaking wet after running just about a lap around the lake.

'Damn I should have rest first after that tree-walking exercise. Now I'm totally drained! I must rest and maybe I can also watch Sasuke-kun's training' she thought giggling a little thinking about her crush. She went to the place where he is training, found a perfect place to rest and to watch her crush and settled in.

'Looks like Sasuke-kun is improving very fast. I hope that he will beat Naruto to the ground soon. He's just too scary. He might kill one of us one day' she thought shivering about the memory of feeling the demon vessel's killer intent and bloodlust.

'That was more than enough to make us like a statue in fear. But what if he is still holding back? What if he releases it all at once? He'll kill us by giving us a heart attack! Now I doubt if Sasuke-kun can beat him even if he trained for all eternity.'

For the next two days, everything goes like this for team 7. Sasuke would start the tree-climbing exercise nonstop until he is exhausted. Occasionally, he tries to walk failing a couple of times but managing it most of the time. Sakura would have her laps around the lake and stopping when she's tired. While resting, she's watching Sasuke's training. Kakashi is supervising them. Well, not really for he's only reading his book and giggling every couple of minutes. For the fourth day, Kakashi decided to change their training regimen a bit. He assembled team 7 to announce the changes.

"Alright for the past three days, I observed that you two had improved, of course. Sasuke, you have now a much better chakra control than when we had our survival training. I'll teach you now the next way to improve your control. I already taught it to Sakura to increase her chakra capacity. It's called the water-walking exercise. Just like the name implies, it's walking on top of the water. I know that you already saw how it is done during my fight with Naruto. It's simple really. Just focus chakra again at your feet to stand on the water tension then maintain a constant release of chakra to keep on floating. Too little chakra will make you sink. Too much will blast you off the water. Since you already mastered tree-walking water-walking will be easy. You can master it within the day. After that, we'll have your taijutsu improved. You better start now" he instructed. Sasuke grumpily nodded muttering curses at his sensei for making him do stupid chakra control exercises.

'I want to learn more techniques like the ones that Naruto and Kakashi-sensei used in their fight!' he thought as he grumpily proceeded to train.

"As for you Sakura," Kakashi turned to the kunoichi. "Just like what I said in our first training day, we'll improve your taijutsu. Come with me." he led her to the clearing.

"Let's spar, a pure taijutsu spar. Come at me with everything you got. I don't really know any taijutsu style that I can teach you so I just have to improve your existing style. Sparring will be a great way to improve it. Now come" he ushered her. Sakura nodded and charged with a kunai on her right hand.

During lunch break, team 7, with the exception of Naruto, gathered under the shade of a tree to rest and eat. Kakashi ate while reading his book and covering his face with it in place of his mask. Sasuke and Sakura paid it no heed for they are both tired from their respective training.

"So Sasuke" Kakashi suddenly called, his lunch already finished and his mask already back on his face. "How is your training? Do you already master the exercise?" Sasuke merely nodded and continued to eat.

"That's good. Then after lunch you can join us in taijutsu training. I did tell you that we will have your taijutsu improved, right?"

And so the day goes on and so is the week. Sasuke and Sakura got only pure taijutsu training but they admit that it's helping them a lot. Kakashi observed them as they improve.

'Well a C class mission will fit them now. I know they will be alright or will they? I have a strange feeling that they will not be okay. I'll just see what might happen in the first mission of team 7' Kakashi thought while reading his book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's chapter 21 for you. It's not that much but I hope you like it. Please review this time.


	22. Chapter 22: The Mist

Hey, I totally forgot that a team needs to complete at least 8 missions in order get the chuunin exams. Then I guess I have to make the Wave a little bit shorter. Let's make it take about ten days or so. Then I'll make them take C class mission every week and if possible every three days. I guess I can somehow manage to do that, right?

When will Naruto go to the world of Warcraft? Well not too soon. I figured out that he's just too young to go there yet. I think he needs to be a teenager first.

Naruto going soft with Hinata while he's giving the Hokage a tough time? I also figured that someone's going to ask me that. It's simple really. Look, Hinata is so strong yet she is still very, very, very humble when Naruto met her. And she's still innocent, not even a trace of bad influence from the villagers. While Sandaime, even though he's the Hokage, can't even do anything about the villagers' treatment to Naruto. Why didn't he trust Naruto to someone who is sure to take care of him like Jiraiya? Why did he just let Naruto lived in the orphanage from the very beginning if he already know the tendency of every Konoha adult? If he didn't do the later then maybe Sargeras will not have that much influence on Naruto.

Chapter 22: The Mist

Team 7 is already assembled in the Hokage tower. All of the equipments they need are also ready. Surprisingly yet again, Kakashi appeared just in time to receive his team's very first mission.

"Ah Kakashi looks like your tardiness is slowly disintegrating. Just like what I said last week. Have your team here at 9 o'clock in the morning for your first C class mission. You came here at exactly 15 seconds before nine. That's pretty good" the Hokage mockingly commented Kakashi.

"Well you know Hokage-sama, my team's very first mission is C ranked and they are all very excited about it so it will be a shame to me if I came late, right? He he he" he said scratching his head embarrassed.

'Yes, I'm excited alright. I will show Naruto how much I improved. It's not much and I know I'm still inferior to him but I know I somehow managed to close our gap a little' Sasuke thought while glaring at his blonde teammate.

'I'm ready for whatever mission Hokage-sama will give us. I didn't train for a whole week for nothing. Now I'm going to show Naruto that I changed for the better and I'm also going Sasuke-kun how great I am. He will recognize me for sure' Sakura thought.

'HELL YEAH! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT!' Inner Sakura ranted.

"Alright now, Team 7, this will be your mission. You will have to escort somebody back to his country and protect him and his family when he gets there" Sandaime started.

"So who is this somebody that we will protect" Sasuke asked stepping forward.

"Pretty impatient are we, Sasuke-kun? You are indeed excited and ready for this mission. Well you don't have to wait any longer. You may come in now! Here are your escorts!" Sandaime called out to whoever is outside the door. The door opened revealing an old man wearing some kind of construction worker's clothes and carrying a bottle of alcohol. He is obviously drunk.

"What is this? You are giving me a bunch of punks as escorts? I don't think any of them is capable of fighting especially the one with blonde hair and blindfold. Why is wearing that and what kind of outfit does he has?" the old man whined loudly obviously oblivious to what the demon vessel can do. Sandaime, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura immediately became alerted of what Naruto might do to the old man.

'This old man is crazy! It's like he's asking for an immediate burial!' the four of them thought. But before anyone could even blink, Naruto already had a kunai by the old man's throat.

"If I were you old fart, I will be very careful of my mouth. I can be more dangerous than the others who are threatening your life. I will not hesitate to kill even our client like you" the demon vessel spoke in a very cold voice that immediately froze the old man on the spot.

"Y-Yes, I-I w-will" the old man stuttered.

"Good, then let's go" Naruto said and picked up his things preparing to leave.

"Wait Naruto-kun. Perhaps we should have your client to introduce himself" Sandaime said stopping him from leaving.

"Alright, let's do that. Go ahead old man" Naruto said turning back.

"Y-Yes. My name is Tazuna, a bridge builder from Wave country. I expect you guys to escort me back to my country and protect me and my family until I finish the bridge. I believe that's all I have to tell you" he finished.

"Good then I guess it's time to leave" Naruto said turning back again and left.

"Is that kid always like that?" Tazuma asked Kakashi but he only received a nod.

"Are you sure I'm safe with him?" he asked again.

"Well for sure you'll be safe from the enemy. In fact, he's the stronger among us. But just like what he said, you better not piss him of or he will be the one to kill you" Kakashi warned.

"Well, let's go now. We don't want Naruto to wait us, right?" The others nodded and Team 7 plus Tazuna started their journey to Wave country.

(A/N: You know what they talked about just before they encountered the Demon Brothers so I'll just skip that part.)

It's a pretty good weather for Team 7 to have their first mission. All of them walked enjoying the peaceful surrounding, not totally because of Naruto. They came across two mud puddles but no one paid it any heed except for Naruto and Kakashi. The rest continued walking without expecting any attack.

'Boy, what are these two insects doing? Do they really think they can hide themselves by just using cheap genjutsu? Oh well, they will be a very good test for Sasuke and Sakura. Let's see how much they improved in the past week" Naruto thought when he heard Kakashi whispering something to Sasuke.

'Hey, what does that pervert think he is doing! He's not supposed to tell that bastard about the enemy. Now we can't really test their improvement. And why the hell didn't he tell Sakura? Is he playing favorites?'

A few more steps later, the two ninjas made their entry. They came out of the puddles and wrapped their bladed chain around Kakashi.

"You're the first one!" both of them said simultaneously and pulled the chain cutting Kakashi to several pieces. Sakura cried to her sensei in shock. Then the two moved to Naruto's back and prepared to attack.

"You're the second one!" But Naruto seemed to have no plan at all to make any actions. As the two enemies raised their arms, Sasuke jumped up pulling a shuriken and a kunai and used them to lock up the chain into a tree. The two tried to pull it out but unable to do so. Sasuke landed on their arms and kicked their heads forcing the chain to be unfastened from their gauntlets but they still have claws. Sasuke engaged one of them while the other one charged at Tazuna. Sakura recovered from her shock and pulled out a kunai to prepare to fight.

'I must not panic. I have to strong! I must protect Mr. Tazuna at cost! This is the mission that was given to us and also I have to prove that I'm different now!' she thought and engaged her opponent. They exchanged blows and Sakura showed the result of her training. She managed to hold her ground for a few moments but started losing later on. In an attempt to stab her opponent in the chest, he managed to slap her hand away and kicked her gut sending her to the ground. Sakura tried to recover and looked back at her opponent only to see that he already changed his target. He's now charging Tazuna.

'No! Is this really the end of me?' Tazuna thought and closed his eyes to wait for the pain and death but neither of the two came. He again opened his eyes and saw blonde hair and black cloak with red clouds printed on it.

"What?" Tazuna asked out of nowhere.

"Well all I can say is Sakura you did improve but only a little, not quite enough to beat a low level chuunin" Naruto said holding a bloody kunai stuck on the enemy's chest. Needless to say, the later is already dead.

"Why did you save me?" Tazuna again asked.

"I didn't know you are this stupid. Of course I saved you because you're our client and it's our mission to protect you. But I didn't expect that we will run into other ninjas in a C class mission" the demon vessel said with suspicion evident in his voice. He kicked the corpse away then turned his attention to Sasuke's fight and sensed that the later got the upper hand. He knocked his opponent unconscious by delivering a blow to the gut and at the back of the neck.

"I can't tell if Sasuke really did improve in the past week. This two are just some annoying maggots and when will you reveal yourself huh, Kakashi?" Naruto called out.

"Well just like you I also want to see Sasuke and Sakura's performances" Kakashi said coming out of the bushes while scratching his head.

"Kakashi-sensei? But I thought that you were……." Sakura questioned turning to where Kakashi is supposed to be ripped apart. She saw pieces of logs instead.

'Kawarimi no jutsu' she thought.

"And you are quite right that no one can expect to encounter any enemy ninjas in a C class mission. Perhaps we can get some information from Mr. Tazuna" Kakashi said turning his head to the bridge builder.

"Sasuke, tie that one into a tree. We'll just have to leave him for the hunter-nins" he ordered to the Uchiha who immediately complied.

"And what do you mean about getting information from me?" Tazuna asked innocently.

"I know that you know why. These two are called the Demon Brothers from Kirigakure no sato and they are obviously after your life. I want to know why" Kakashi said narrowing his eye at the bridge builder.

"Sigh well I guess I don't any other choice." Tazuna then started to tell his tale. (A/N: You know what that is.)

"So Gatou is behind all this and your country doesn't have enough money for even a B class mission that's why you lied to us. Sigh first mission of my team and it's already B class. It might even become A-class depending on the level and number of ninjas we might encounter in the future. My team is clearly not ready for this" Kakashi concluded.

"Hey, Sasuke and Sakura are the only ones not ready for this mission. I am perfectly ready" Naruto corrected the jounin's statement.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry Naruto but that's exactly my point. You and I are capable of handling this mission but your teammates don't. You know they just can't die today because you need them until one of you becomes a chuunin in order to receive missions" Kakashi reasoned.

"Yeah I know that perfectly but I didn't say that they will have to fight. You and I can take care of the enemy ninjas while they act as the last line of defense for Mr. Tazuna or they can also take care of the small fries" the demon vessel reasoned back.

"Well that can be done but still Naruto….." But Kakashi was stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"And I don't want to go back to Konoha just yet! Also, I want to have some entertainment! I didn't have any since our fight."

"You know Naruto……." But he was interrupted again this time by Sasuke.

"I agree with Naruto this time, Kakashi-sensei. We should continue with this mission. This had already been given to us and I believe a true ninja must not back away from what is given to him. Besides, this will be a great experience for me and Sakura." Kakashi raised his eyebrow on what he heard.

"I agree with both Naruto and Sasuke-kun. I have the same reason as Sasuke-kun on why we should continue on this mission" Sakura stepped into the conversation. Kakashi just looked on his team.

"Sigh well I guess I have no choice. I'm completely outnumbered three is to one. Mr. Tazuna you should be thankful that my team is stubborn" he finally gave up. The bridge builder's face lightened up at what he heard.

"I'm already thankful of you guys. So shall we leave?" Everyone else nodded. They all walked to the port towards wave country. They rode a ship then at the country border they rode a boat instead. For some reason, the owner of the boat didn't want to turn the motor on.

"I believe we will get to our destination faster if the motor is turned on" Sakura spoke.

"Well I believe otherwise" Naruto countered. Everyone else, except for Tazuna and the boat owner, looked at him as if he grew another head.

"The kid is right. The reason why I'm not using the motor is that I don't want any of Gatou's men to spot us. If he learns that we hired ninjas to help us in fighting him, then for sure he will use his control over the country against us" the boat owner explained. Team 7 understood it immediately.

_In some hidden place:_

"Just what the hell are you and your men doing? That foolish bridge builder is still alive. The Demon Brothers failed to kill him. He already has a group ninjas protecting him right now. If you don't kill him soon then you should expect any payment from me" Gatou whined at a man holding a huge sword and sitting on a sofa. The man merely pointed the sword at the short man.

"Don't be so impatient, Gatou. In time, you'll get what you want. The next opponent those ninjas will be facing is me, the Devil of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza. I will wipe them all out of this world using my Kubikiri Houncho" the man named Zabuza said.

_Back with Team 7:_

They arrived at the shore and Tazuna and the ninjas bid the owner farewell. They continued their journey on foot. Halfway through the forest, Kakashi and Naruto sensed something amidst in the air and stopped walking. The others stopped as well confused as to why the two strongest in the group stopped.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, why did you two stop?" Sakura asked but didn't get any response. The jounin and the demon vessel both looked alerted. Then a rustling in the bushes was heard and Naruto threw a kunai in the same direction. The others were surprised by the action and immediately became alerted also. If Naruto did that then that means there is/are enemy/s. Kakashi came to the spot where the kunai was thrown and found a snow-white rabbit.

'Kawarimi no jutsu?' Naruto thought.

'A snowshoe rabbit? And its fur is still white? That's quite odd. The color must be different for winter had already passed. Then that means someone's already watching us. If my speculation is right, then our next opponent will be a jounin' Kakashi thought. On one of the tree branches, Zabuza is indeed watching them.

'Hmm, no wonder the Demon Brothers lost. One of the ninjas guarding the bridge builder is Sharingan no Kakashi. Looks I'll be having fun afterall' Zabuza thought grabbing his sword and then throwing towards the group. Kakashi and Naruto sensed this.

"Everyone, go down!" Kakashi shouted. Everyone did except for Naruto. He merely raised his hand and caught the blade by the handle wincing at the weight.

'Boy, this is one heck of a sword. It's even much bigger than Hellmourn' he thought and then threw to a tree where he sensed a movement. The sword imbedded itself to the trunk and a shirtless man with bandages covering his face and wearing a Mist forehead protector landed on the handle.

"Nice catch there, boy. You impressed me but I don't want you as my opponent" Zabuza said turning his face towards Kakashi.

"I want you instead, Sharingan no Kakashi."

"Devil of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza I presume" Kakashi spoke walking a bit towards Zabuza.

"Indeed I am. I'm much honored that you know me, Sharigan no Kakashi."

"I already saw Kakashi-sensei use what they call the Sharingan but still I don't know what it is. What is the Sharingan really?" Sakura asked to particularly no one in confusion.

"The Sharingan is a special eye condition. It's an ability found in eye, a doujutsu for short. It can read any type of taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu and then counter it. But the most impressive ability of the Sharingan is that it can copy most moves it can see for the user to use" Sasuke explained for Sakura.

"That's a lot of pretty good abilities. So that means Kakashi-sensei is that amazing?" Sakura asked again.

"Yes he is that amazing. In fact according to the bingo book that I keep, he already copied more than a thousand of techniques" Zabuza answered for her. Sasuke and Sakura gasped at the number.

'But still if he's that amazing then why was he beaten by Naruto? Naruto is only a genin and Kakashi-sensei is a jounin and why does he have the Sharingan? Only members of the Uchiha clan can have it. Does that mean he's also one of us?' Sasuke has a lot of questions in his mind.

'_Even if he is that amazing, it doesn't change the fact that he was beaten by Naruto. So I say that he is not that amazing_' Inner Sakura ranted again.

"So those are what the Sharingan can do but what that eyebrow-less freak? Who is he anyway?" she asked again.

"Momochi Zabuza, one of the Seven Legendary Swordsman of Kirigakure no sato. It is an organization of the seven most powerful shinobi in Kiri next to the Mizukage. One of the members is Zabuza and he is well known for being an expert in silent killing or killing without the enemy knowing it. He uses his rather sensitive ears for that job. You might be dead before you even realized what happened" Naruto was the one to explain.

"You are a very interesting kid indeed. You even know my profile but just like I said, I'm not interested in fighting you. I'm interested in your jounin instructor. So, Sharingan no Kakashi, shall we fight?" Zabuza asked politely.

"If that's what you want" Kakashi answered ready to raise his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"I'm afraid you that's impossible" Naruto butted in their conversation. Both jounins looked at him with different expressions in the eyes. Kakashi looked at the demon vessel like he understood what the later meant while Zabuza looked at him like he grew another head.

"And what do you mean, kid? That it's impossible for me and Kakashi to fight?" Zabuza asked with a raised eyebrow, like he had those.

"What I mean is that I will be your opponent for today" Naruto answered like it was very obvious. In fact, it is at least for his teammates. The Devil of the Mist merely laughed loudly at what he heard.

"I think you bumped your head on a rock or something, kid. You will fight me? Don't make me laugh." He again laughed with all of his heart's content. Naruto merely gave him a smirk.

"I completely understand why you are underestimating me right now. It's all because you don't know me and that's a huge mistake many ninjas make. Don't judge a book by its cover, that's a saying very suited to the likes of you" Naruto said in one of his coldest voice. Zabuza narrowed his eyes a little. He grew a little respect for the boy with what he heard

"Oh? Those are very meaningful words you said. Alright, I'll give you a chance. I will fight you first but if you lose then I'll fight Kakashi next. But first, just like what you said, I want to know you a little. What's your name, brave and smart kid?" Zabuza asked showing the new respect he had for the boy.

"Thank you very much for your recognition and respect. Very well, I will tell you my name. It's Uzumaki Naruto." Zabuza's eyes visibly widen at the name. This didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi and Naruto.

'Looks like he know something about me/Naruto or my/his family' they simultaneously thought.

'**So will you ask him something about that, child?**' Sargeras finally spoke after a long time.

'It depends. If he will say it willingly without me even asking then I will listen and just accept whatever the truth is' Naruto calmly replied.

'**You are indeed matured enough, child.**'

'Everyone needs to be, Sargeras.'

'Uzumaki? Could he be _her_ nephew? No, that's impossible. Last time I ask _her_ she told me that she didn't have any other relatives. If that's the case then he might be _her_ son. That's quite possible but I better confirm it. But why use _her _surname instead of his father's?' Lots of questions are running through Zabuza's mind.

'If he is really _her_ son then I better be careful not to be killed by him' he last thought before pulling Kubikiri Houncho out of the tree and jumped towards the lake. Upon landing, he immediately formed a hand seal and muttered.

**_'Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu!'_**

Almost instantaneously, the area is filled with a very thick mist. Kakashi came closer to Tazuna and ordered Sasuke and Sakura to do the same.

"Don't ever let your guard down, kids. Just like what Naruto said, Zabuza is an expert in silent killing especially in these kinds of conditions" he said as the mist became even thicker that they lost sight of their blonde teammate. Sasuke and Sakura panicked even more.

"Don't worry about him. For him it's like this mist not actually existing since he has his blindfold" Kakashi assured. Zabuza is thinking in the same line as Kakashi.

'I better try to control my habit of using _Kirigakure no jutsu_ every time I fight. This kid is clearly not affected by the mist. Nevertheless, let's see if he is a true Uzumaki.' Zabuza then prepared for his initial strike.

'He's one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist so definitely, most of his techniques are water based. This should be an easy fight' Naruto thought and summoned Hellmourn.

**_Kashou ken hyouketsu, Naraku!_**

Everyone else felt the sudden rise of tension in the air. To the rest of team 7, the phenomenon is quite familiar. This is the mix of Naruto and Zabuza's killer intents. However, Tazuna has absolutely no idea of what's going on although he can feel the tension.

"What had just happened? It feels like Mother Earth wants me to her very core" Tazuna asked to whoever is listening.

"They are already starting the fight, Mr. Tazuna. What you are feeling is only natural in the vicinity of a high level battle between ninjas" Kakashi replied.

"So that blonde kid is indeed skilled."

"More than you thought, Mr.Tazuna."

With Naruto, he's currently evaluating the entire battlefield. Then he sensed movement behind him. He dodged a horizontal strike by ducking then delivered a vertical slash as a counter-attack. The target was hit and absorbed into Hellmourn.

'Mizu bunshin? It looks like he's testing me.' He again swung his sword at another three clones that appeared out of nowhere.

'He better soon realize that creating and sending Mizu bunshins to me are a waste of chakra' he thought as he continue to fight and destroy more and more clones. Meanwhile, Zabuza is observing the demon vessel with growing interest.

'Hmm, his sword style is very different from that of hers but there some hints of similarity between them. Time to get more serious' he thought and pulled out Kubikiri Houncho from his back. But before he can even step out of his current position, he heard his opponent started his own offensive.

'He eliminated my clones faster than I thought!' Two abnormally huge swords crashed at each other and the sound was heard throughout the vicinity indicating the start of a sword fight. More clanging sounds were heard and there were barely a fraction of a second between each one. One last clang and the combatants were in a deadlock.

"You are indeed good for a kid" Zabuza commented with a smirk visible through the bandages.

"And so are you" Naruto returned the comment also with a smirk. They both jumped back away from each other. Zabuza already finished a series of hand seals upon landing.

**_"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"_**

A huge water dragon, about the size as that of Kakashi's, rose from the lake and roared towards Naruto who only retained his smirk. He charged at the dragon head-on with Hellmourn pointing forward ready to stab anything on its way. Once it touches the technique, it immediately absorbed all of the water and chakra. Without stopping, Naruto continued his charged. Zabuza's eyes visibly widen at what he saw and he barely had time to dodge after recovering from his shock. He stumbled and rolled on top of the water before coming to a stop.

'There seems to be something wrong in here. Did his sword really absorb my technique? Let's try that again to see if it's true' he thought and performed another series of hand seals.

**_"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!"_**

Water again gathered and spun this time into a huge vortex which rushed at Naruto. Again he prepared Hellmourn to defend and absorbed all of the technique. He continued his charge at Zabuza.

'I'm right. He's indeed unaffected by suiton jutsus. This a problem, big time! All of my techniques are water based so that means that the only thing left for me to fight with is my sword! Great! He got a huge advantage against me' the Devil of the Mist thought as he pull out Kubikiri Houncho and started to engage the younger ninja in another sword fight.

'Not only that, his sword style also has the fluidity of that of _hers_. I will not last long any longer if this continues!' Indeed, he didn't last any longer. Naruto managed to bat away Kubikiri Houncho out of Zabuza's hand also forcing the later to give out an opening. Naruto took this chance and used his momentum to give his opponent a kick on the gut. The older nin flew back a couple of meters. He managed to land on his feet and looked up at his opponent. The later was already swinging his sword as water started to dance around him. Then he swing the weapon forward and shouted: **_"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"_**

'What he can also perform techniques without any hand seals!' Zabuza thought out loudly with eyes wide open. Because of the very short distance between him and Naruto, the earlier was directly hit by the water dragon. He ended up crashing onto a tree. The jutsu took a lot of him so he collapsed but managed to stay conscious. He looked up to see the boy standing right in front of him already and the mist starting to clear.

'It looks like it's the end of me. This boy doesn't seem to let his enemies live. But still I have a lot of questions in my mind that I want to answer before I die. How come he's immune to suiton jutsus? How come he can perform techniques without hand seals? As far as I know, she didn't have those kinds of abilities. I also have no idea if she had a bloodline limit. And is he really her relative or even more so, her son?' lots of thoughts and questions ran through his mind.

"So, any last words before you go to the next world?" Naruto mockingly asked.

'Even Haku, who has the Tsunami bloodline, can't do any of those tricks. She can't possibly compete against him. She's clearly outmatched! I better let her know that we have to cancel our plans but how?' Zabuza's mind was filled with even more thoughts. Just then, an imaginary light bulb popped above his head.

'I know! But I hope that she'll understand the meaning of what I'm about to say. No, I don't have to worry. She's a smart girl.'

"Yes, I have something to say but it will not be my final words for I believe you will not continue your intention of killing me after of what you are about to hear" he said occasionally glancing at the place where he believed the one named Haku is. She is currently on a tree watching the entire scene from the very beginning. She seemed to understand what Zabuza wanted to imply but she didn't understand why they should stop their plans. Naruto noticed the now weakened ninja's glances and somehow understood some of its meaning.

'So there's indeed another one who's observing all of us. He/she's probably waiting for the right time to take action but probably she will not anymore do that if that's what the Devil of the Mist wants. Looks like he's gonna tell me what he know of me or my family' he thought and turned his attention back to Zabuza.

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Hn, but first, Haku come down here" Zabuza called out. A mask ninja wearing hunter-nin uniform landed just beside him. She took out her mask revealing an innocent feminine face. The mist is almost completely cleared so the rest of team 7 and Tazuna saw the scene.

"The mist is almost cleared. The fight must have been finished" Kakashi announced.

"Hey look, there's another person with them" Sakura almost shouted pointing at the new arrival.

"It could be another enemy. We better stay in guard" Sasuke said making his stance more serious.

"No, it's not an enemy. He's wearing the hunter-nin uniform and mask from Kiri. It looks like he's going to take Zabuza away" Kakashi said lazily and gestured the Uchiha to lower his guard.

"Then that means we're safe for now" Sakura said relieved.

"I don't understand Zabuza-san, why would you want to cancel our plans?" she asked while stealing some glances at the blonde.

"It's very simple really, Haku. Even with your bloodline limit, we have no chance of winning against him. I knew it from the way he fights. You also do figure it out in watching our battle, right?" Zabuza asked back. He received a nod as an answer.

"Besides, there's still Sharigan no Kakashi ready to fight. Even if we try to escape, I'm sure they will not let us. Also, just like what I said earlier, I have something to say to this boy who defeated me." Haku seemed to fully understand now.

"But how about our payment from Gatou?" she asked remembering their supposedly mission.

"We'll think about that later but for now let's go to a place suitable for us to talk" Zabuza said turning back to Naruto.

"Well I can talk with Kakashi and Mr. Tazuna about letting you stay in their house but not without any you giving anything in return. It will be quite troublesome to convince them from letting missing nins like you live with us" the demon vessel told them his ideas.

"We can also talk about that later" Zabuza said.

"Alright then, let's go." Naruto turned backwards and headed towards his team's location. Haku supported Zabuza and followed. Team 7 and Tazuna decided to meet them.

"Why is that hunter-nin and missing nin still here? There supposed to be leaving now to Kiri" Kakashi asked growing a little suspicious. Naruto told them of what they talked about.

"This is a troublesome situation. We can't just let missing nins from getting close to us or our clients" Kakashi said scratching the back of his head and thinking what is appropriate to do. Meanwhile, Sasuke is glaring daggers at the two missing nins.

"They are just missing nins so the right thing to do with them is to kill them" the Uchiha said bluntly. Naruto, Haku and Zabuza rolled their eyeballs skyward muttering how stupid the dark haired boy is.

"You got no brains, brat. Don't you even know that we missing nins are more useful when kept alive. You could get some information about us for example in our case. We could tell you Gatou's headquarter" Zabuza's state perked everyone's head up.

"You could really tell us that?" Tazuna asked this time instantly growing a huge trust for the two missing nins and hope for ending Wave country's crashing situation.

"Why not? Also, now that he's not anymore our client and we still have to get our payment from him, we will gladly tell you his headquarter. We can even help in protecting the bridge builder and in attacking Gatou if you have that sort of plan." Kakashi is now at deep thought. Zabuza can be a great deal of help to them and to the citizens of Wave country but they might also be just acting to catch them off guard and finish their job.

"Also, I'm very serious about telling Uzumaki Naruto what I know about his mother" Zabuza added. Naruto's head perked up again while Kakashi's turned to his direction and locked his eyes with him. All he can see is sincerity and oddly, happiness.

"Well, if you ask me, it's okay but the decision is just for Mr. Tazuna" he replied turning his head to the bridge builder.

"It's okay for me, too. I can truth from your eyes and I also want to end Gatou's regime in our country as soon as possible. With you guys, I can see it in the horizon" Tazuna agreed determination running on his face.

"So it's settled. Mr. Tazuna, let's go to your house now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if this chapter took to long to develop. I'm just busy making a movie with my classmates. Please read and review. I'm really envious about others who got hundreds of reviews just on one chapter.


	23. Chapter 23: The Wave

Now I want everything to be clear. The reason why I made Haku a girl is because I don't like a male who's acting so much like a female but actually a true male. Do you get what I mean? Haku will not have any sort of relationship with Naruto.

Chapter 23: The Wave

Team 7, Tazuna, Zabuza and Haku had finally arrived at the bridge builder's house. Haku was supporting Zabuza by slumping his left arm on her shoulders. Now all they have to do is to let the others living in the house to know about the change in situation. They just have to hope that the others will be convinced that Zabuza and Haku are now their allies. As Tazuna heads for the door, it opened revealing a woman in her late twenties or early thirties.

"Oh father, you finally arrived. So how was your trip to Konoha? Did you get your bodyguards?" the woman asked with a cheerful smile.

"Yes I did Tsunami and not just Konoha ninjas but also missing nins from Kiri" Tazuna answered pointing his thumb at his back. The woman named Tsunami raised her left eyebrow at the term 'missing nins from Kiri'. She looked at all of the shinobis. She spotted two adult ninjas, one having his left eye covered and another one slumping on a masked ninja's shoulder, and four other ninja kids.

"These are your bodyguards? Wow, I didn't know one can hire this many ninjas from Konoha! But what do you mean by missing nins from Kiri?" she asked cocking her head to the right.

"It's a long story, Tsunami. Let's discuss it inside. Come inside all of you so that we can rest from the long journey" Tazuna issued the ninjas who merely nodded and followed. Upon settling in the living room, the bridge builder stated Tsunami all of what happened since Team 7 accompanied him from Konoha while Haku brought Zabuza to a room to rest. She merely nodded in understanding.

"I see father. It's a good thing that your former assassinators are now your extra reinforcement. We can breathe much easier now."

"Hmm, I'm sorry if I may interrupt you but I think we don't much about each other. Maybe we should have introduced ourselves first?" Sakura said somewhat uneasy.

"Oh yeah, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce to you guys my daughter, Tsunami. Tsunami, the Konoha ninjas I hired are called Team 7. The one whose entire face is almost covered is Hatake Kakashi, the team's leader. The black haired boy's name is Uchiha Sasuke. The one with pink hair is Haruno Sakura and finally the final member….." Tazuna slightly tensed when he came to introducing Naruto.

"The one with the blindfold and black cloak is Uzumaki Naruto. The missing nins are Momochi Zabuza, the one injured, and Haku, the one with the hunter nin mask." Everybody exchanged greetings to each other.

"Well, why don't we cut the formalities? Let's have some dinner. After all, you guys seemed to be very hungry from the trip and battle. I prepared food more than enough for everyone" Tsunami cheerfully announced standing up.

"Zabuza-san is too tired to join you guys on the dinner table I'll just get our food and eat upstairs with him" Haku said coming down from the stairs.

"That's fine I guess. Everyone else, follow me to the dining room" and so Tsunami lead the way as Team 7 and Tazuna stood up and followed. After a satisfying meal, they again gathered in the living room.

"So, we better plan our next moves. Remember what Zabuza said. He will tell where's Gatou's headquarter is. We will assault the place so we better prepare ourselves. Once that filthy scum learned that Zabuza turned his back to him, he will definitely hire more missing nins to be dispatched against us. Tomorrow, we'll start training again. After Zabuza fully recovers then we'll make our move" Kakashi gave an overview of their plan. Sasuke and Sakura merely nodded while Naruto stood up and started heading for the stairs.

"Naruto, where are you going? We're not finish talking yet" Kakashi asked the blonde.

"I believe Zabuza-san has something to tell me. We'll just continue our talk tomorrow" Naruto replied and continued climbing the stairs. Kakashi merely sighed and turned back to the other genins.

"Well just like he said, we'll just continue this tomorrow. You kids better rest. Tsunami-san, can you lead the kids to their rooms?" he called out.

"Hai! Father, take care of the dishes for me, will you?" Tsunami requested to Tazuna and left without even acknowledging the answer.

"You could just come back here and continue washing! Damn that girl. She's always like that" Tazuna whined but complied anyway. Meanwhile at Zabuza's room, Naruto's now learning everything he could about his mother from Zabuza.

"Alright now, where can I start the story about your mother? Let's start when I first hear something about her. Her name is Uzumaki Umi. Just from the name, you can tell that she's a deep person. Swirling Whirlpool in the Sea, that's what her name can mean. Indeed she has a great depth. She's one of the candidates for becoming one of Kiri's Seven Legendary Swordsmen and one of the Mizukage's favorite ninjas too. Why not? She has a sword style uniquely her own and hers alone and considered one of the three best sword style in Kiri back then. She can also use suiton jutsus without any water source much like the Nidaime Hokage can. Not even the Mizukage can do that" Zabuza started.

'So if I include myself, Hinata and Kisame then that makes five of us that can use water elemental techniques without water source' Naruto thought.

'**Who knows you have such great mother, child**' Sargeras commented as Zabuza continues his story.

"Umi also invented quite a number of great suiton jutsus. With those kinds of abilities, not even I can be compared to her. Indeed she's a great fighter but she's also warm and caring to those close to her. To those who harm her loved ones, she looks like a monster and for those reasons………" Zabuza took a deep breath first before a light blush crept to his cheeks.

"……I fell in love with her." The room was silent for a moment before hoards of laughter was heard coming from no other than Uzumaki Naruto. Haku merely chuckled but truthfully, she's preventing herself from laughing like the blonde. Zabuza's blush intensified with embarrassment.

"What are you laughing at, you two?" he angrily snapped.

"Nothing really, Zabuza-san. It's just hard to believe that the one known as the Devil of the Mist can also fall in love" Haku answered and continued chuckling. Naruto continued his fits of laughter that was heard in the entire house. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were familiar with the laughter but they couldn't place a finger on it.

'Is that Naruto laughing? No it couldn't be. His laugh is not supposed to be like that. It's not maniacal. It rather sounds like laughter of enjoyment' the three of them simultaneously thought. Zabuza mockingly coughed to say that he's about to continue his tale although his blush was not completely gone yet.

"As I was saying, yes, I fell in love with your mother, Naruto." But the said blonde just continued not even aware that Zabuza already started his story again.

"Hey kid! Are you even listening to me anymore!" Zabuza shouted annoyed. Naruto finally stopped but still had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Finally, I'll continue the story. I was planning to confess to her when we become members of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of Kiri and she could have become the third or maybe even the second strongest in the organization, the first being Hoshigaki Kisame." Naruto's grin turned into a smirk when he heard the shark man's name.

"So you were saying that she left before you were declared as one of the seven?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. She left just a couple of days before the annunciation along with her weapons and scrolls containing her sword style and techniques. That's just about thirteen years ago, one year before you were born I believe. The reasons why she left are still unclear but we speculated one of them to be something to do with her love life. She left for Konoha in order to be with her most beloved person I believe" Zabuza said hanging his head low at the last statement.

"That must have been painful for you, to lose someone you love to someone else but how about her relatives? Does she even have one?"

"As far as I know and everyone from Kiri knows, there are no other Uzumakis other than her and you, of course. That's why I'm wondering, why are you using your mother's surname instead your father's?" Zabuza asked this time.

"I don't know. I don't even know who my father is."

"Is that so? You are supposed to ask the Hokage about those kinds of matters."

"I'm not interested about that, yet."

"Then how come you know how to use Umi's fighting style?"

"The old man Hokage gave me scrolls containing it."

"Then why didn't you ask who your parents are?"

"Just like what I said, I'm not interested in knowing yet."

"You're an odd kid. That's all I can tell you about your mother. You better go to your room now and rest. Tomorrow, you must train and become stronger as much as possible. Remember, we're going to assault Gatou's main base. He probably hired more missing nins than before" Zabuza reminded the blonde.

"I already know that. You don't have to tell me. You too should also recover very soon so we can initiate our moves sooner. I don't want to keep Naraku's stomach empty. He needs to eat" Naruto said leaving the room. Zabuza and Haku merely cocked their heads to the side wondering who the hell Naraku is. The next day everyone woke up early to do their respective works. They all ate breakfast and then head for their way.

"Kakashi, I'm not going with you to train. I'm going to ask Haku or Zabuza about Gatou's headquarter. It will be better if we plan now our assault" Naruto said. Kakashi merely nodded in understanding.

"Oh by the way, be sure that those two will get stronger. They are still out of my standards" Naruto pointed to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance but didn't say or do anything to counter the blonde while Sakura just hanged her head low.

"Alright now kids. It's now the time to be low in spirits. Let's go and train" Kakashi said and lead the two genins to the forest. Naruto went out with Haku. She looked at him wondering why he's going with her.

"I thought you're going to ask Zabuza about Gatou's headquarters. Why are you going with me?" she asked.

"I said I'm going to ask Zabuza _or_ you about his hideout. Zabuza right now needs to rest so I'm not going to pester him. I'm the one who should ask you a question. Where are you going?" he asked back.

"I'm going to collect some herbal plants to make medicines and salves for Zabuza. Those will make him recover faster. You can help me if you want to and while we are collecting the herbs, I can tell you everything I know about Gatou."

"Whatever you say." Together, the former enemies went to the forest to do their respective jobs. Meanwhile, Kakashi is orienting the other two members of his team about their training in the Wave country.

"Alright kids, I'm sure you both will be happy about what you are going today" Kakashi started.

"Just start already, sensei. We got no time to lose" Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh yeah, you're right. I'm going to teach you something new since you already got over the basics and had your taijutsus sharpened. For your training today, I'm going to teach you both a new technique." Sasuke and Sakura's faces flashed with excitement.

"Really, sensei? This is going to be cool!" Sakura said excitedly while Sasuke is merely smirking to himself.

"I'm going to teach both the same technique. You saw this one performed by Zabuza during his fight with Naruto. It's called the Mizu bunshin." Sasuke got a little less interested when he heard the name of the technique.

"Sensei, I believe you should only teach that technique to Sakura. Teach me some other technique" Sasuke whined.

"Sasuke, I know your clan focused more on fire elemental techniques. But you will be a better ninja if you learn something else to compliment or replace your current abilities when they are not usable. Besides, when you awakened your Sharingan, you cannot avoid copying other types of techniques so it will be better if you start learning something new now. Follow me" Kakashi ordered walking towards a lake. He stepped one foot on then another and walked to the center. His two students did the same.

"These are the hand seals for the technique. Memorize it." He started to make a seal sequence slow enough for Sasuke and Sakura to see all of the seals.

"Now, focus your chakra on the water around you like this." He performed the technique and out of the lake came a copy of himself.

"You can say that you mastered this technique if you manage to make ten perfect copies of yourself at once. This technique is quite useful not only in battle but also in training. If you don't any sparring partner just make a few mizu bunshins and you are all set. I'm going to leave you here and think of new things to teach you. You can practice together or alone if you want but I recommend practicing together so you can help each other and develop your teamwork. Well kids see you later" the masked jounin said and left while pulling out an orange book from his pocket. Sakura then turned to Sasuke.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, I think Kakasi-sensei is right. We should practice together so….." but she stopped at mid sentence when Sasuke turned around and left.

"I don't want to train with someone as worthless as you. You are just going to hold me back" the ever arrogant boy said and finally came out of view. Sakura merely sighed and started working on the technique alone.

"Oh, so that's what it looks like" Naruto said after Haku finished explaining everything she knows about Gatou.

"That pig is really rich if he really managed to build a fortress-like base. But that can't be a real problem if the majority of his bodyguards are thugs, mercenaries and samurais."

"Don't forget, he might also have a team or two of missing-nins to serve him now that we turned away from him" Haku reminded him.

"Yeah I know that. So what? This is just going to be fun. Well, I think we gathered more than enough herbs for Zabuza. Let's go back and if he's all okay, we can discuss our strategies and tactics for our assault." Naruto stood up and began walking towards the bridge builder's home. Haku soon followed along with the basket of herbs. They arrived at the house and went straight to the former Mist swordsman's room. They find him awake and sitting on his futon.

"This place is just too boring. I was wondering where all of you go. Now where did you two go?" Zabuza asked his voice having a little teasing tone. Haku blushed and was quick to defend.

"Y-You got it all wrong, Zabuza-sama. W-We just went out to gather h-herbs for you" she said stuttering a little.

"Yeah right" he teased again.

"Anyway, I'm not here for talks like this. I'm here to talk the plans we need against Gatou if that's alright with you" Naruto said seriously.

"Is that so? You know what, you suddenly turned into a serious boy when last night, you were laughing at me for falling in love with your mother. Anyways, I think we really need to cook up a plan for that filth. Alright then, let's start."

The night of that day, everyone came home exhausted with the exemption of Kakashi, Naruto, Haku and Zabuza. (Maybe that's just too many to be called exempted. Heh, heh, heh.) Sasuke and Sakura used up most of their chakra to practice the Mizu bunshin no jutsu. Sasuke easily mastered the technique since it's just like the ordinary bunshin no jutsu. The only difference is that there is water involved and the clones are solid. Sakura can only make up to five Mizu bunshins since her chakra stores are still low. Tazuna is tired of his work because another worker quitted constructing the bridge afraid of what might Gatou do to him. They all assembled in the kitchen to have dinner. In the middle of the meal, a little boy suddenly came down from the stairs and started glaring at the ninjas.

"I don't get it. Why do you keep on trying so hard! You will never defeat Gatou even if you try your best! You will just die!" Inari, Tazuna's grandson, shouted.

"We will never die, at least not here. We are not that weak kid" Naruto replied boredly and continued to eat.

"Even if you are strong, you will never defeat Gatou! You don't know who he is!" the boy just shouted again.

"And you don't know who we are so you better shut up kid" the demon vessel replied lazily again.

"I said you know nothing! You know nothing about Gatou! You know nothing about suffering!"

"Well I said you know nothing about us. I don't care about anyone here. I'm only here to do my job as a ninja. About your suffering, heh, for as long as Mr. Tazuna pays us appropriately, I don't care about anything else." 'Well except for seeking strong spirits to devour' Naruto thought.

"So you better shut up, kid or I'll be the one to kill you first before Gatou do" he threatened releasing a good amount of killing intent to freeze those who are not strong enough to resist it. Inari, now shaking in fear, merely cries and went back to his room. Naruto only smirked and continued eating all the while letting the tension in the room go off. No one dared to talk to him about what happened.

The next day, everyone go out to do their respective works. Sasuke and Sakura went to the forest to train. Tazuna went to the bridge for the construction. Haku went out to gather medicines. Tsunami went to the market to buy some groceries. Kakashi went to a quiet place to read his book and Naruto, well he merely wondered to god who knows where. Actually, he stealthily followed his teammates to see their progress. When Sasuke and Sakura separated ways, Naruto followed Sakura. He jumped up to a tree when Sakura walked to the center of a lake. She performed some hand seals and out came five clones of her from the water.

"I guess it won't be easy to make ten clones at once. I still need to increase my chakra capacity" she said to herself.

"Oh so you need to increase your chakra capacity faster" Naruto said out loud. Sakura was startled to hear his voice. She turned around to look for her blonde teammate and saw him up on branch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just want to see what Kakashi had taught you. So you can already perform Mizu bunshin no jutsu. That's nice but you need to make ten clones at one casting. I'll tell you one way to increase your chakra capacity faster than sparring with your clones." Sakura hanged her jaw low at what she heard.

"You are going to teach me? But why? I thought we need to reach some sort of standard of yours."

"Oh, so you are thinking that my standards are you need to be strong enough." Sakura dumbly nodded.

"Well you have to know, it's not. If my standards are really like that, then there's absolutely no chance for you to be taught by me. I only need to see if you are really serious about being a ninja or not since from what I observed, you only focus on your love life. As for Sasuke, well I don't think I need to tell my standards for him. So, do you want me to teach you something or what?" Sakura snapped back and only nodded.

"Right then. I'm going to teach a new ninjutsu. All of the members of our team know to use this one except for you. This is called the _Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu_. Performing this jutsu over and over again will certainly increase your chakra capacity faster. The hand seals are snake, ram, rabbit, boar, horse and tiger. Gathered chakra in your lungs and then release it. You may not be able to create an average size fireball at first because of your current capacity but that's okay. At least your control is good enough for you not to have a burned mouth. When you feel that you are drained, just take a soldier pill, rest for a minute or two then continue training. After a week, you'll have enough chakra to create more than a dozen clones. Now I know you already saw Sasuke performed this trick so many times so I don't have to demonstrate it to you anymore. That's all for now I'm going." After the long explanation, Naruto left a still dumbstruck Sakura.

Meanwhile, Sasuke is busy sparring with fifteen clones. He's only using taijutsu for he knows that that's the first thing he needs to improve. He rarely sees Naruto use any ninjutsu, most of the time just kenjutsu and taijutsu. Just after he finished the last clone, he heard someone speaking.

"I see you are still working hard for the same reason you always have" the very familiar voice of Naruto rang.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes a little.

"Nothing, I just want to see how you are doing but since I'm done here, I'm going to leave you now." Naruto left as quickly as he came. Sasuke only shrugged and kept on training.

'You're a knucklehead, Uchiha Sasuke. If you don't stop seeking revenge then you can't hope for any additional power' Naruto thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this one took sooooooooooooooooooo long. My teacher stuffed me with tons of projects and reports. I don't even have enough time to think of what I'm going to write. Well I guess that's something to be expected from an engineering student, right?


	24. Chapter 24: The Company

Chapter 24: The Company

It has been three days since Kakashi's genin team arrived in Wave. It has been three days since the fight between Naruto and Zabuza ended. And it has been three days since they learned who they are up against with, Gatou.

Haku and Zabuza allied themselves with the Konoha ninjas for Zabuza's personal reasons. Sasuke and Sakura started training again in order for them to be prepared in their nearing assault on Gatou's company. Kakashi helped the two in their training and in his free time, well you know what he is doing. And Naruto, well who knows what he's really up to?

It's morning of the third day of Kakashi's team's stay in Wave country. All of the Konoha shinobi and nukenin woke up early to do their respective work. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura went to train. Haku looked for more herbs to make more medicines and Naruto…………

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, do you know where Naruto went?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you asking such questions? When it comes to Naruto, one should not have a care" Sasuke said. Kakashi merely ignored the Uchiha and answered Sakura.

"I don't really know. He woke up earlier than any of us. He's probably training alone." When Sasuke heard the words 'Naruto' and 'training', he suddenly remembered about obtaining more power quickly.

'If Naruto would help me train, then most probably I will acquire more power easily, maybe even enough to kill Itachi. No! What am I thinking? That guy will surely refuse even if kneel before him' he thought. But then he remembered the first time he trained together with his team.

'He said that he might help Sakura and me in our training if we pass his standards. I wonder what his standards are, probably based on our current strength. If that's the case then I have to train twice as hard. Damn, if only I have the Sharingan.' Kakashi interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Okay kids, we better head out. This day I'll supervise your training to see your improvements. I might even teach you a new technique." And so, the day started for team 7 minus Naruto yet again.

The said blonde is currently running in inhuman speeds towards the west of the country of Wave. He had only one thought in mind: destroy Gatou. While running, he's thinking of ways on how to assault the corrupted man's base by himself.

'Hmm, one way of attacking could be creating hundreds of hi bunshin or kage bunshin. That man might have tons of mercenaries to work for him. He might even have a couple more of missing nins to replace Zabuza and Haku' he thought.

'**That might be the most typical move to be made by someone who has a high chakra capacity like you. I say go for it if you want to make it quick**' Sargeras talked from the blonde's mind.

'**I object! That's not fun you know. Maybe you should just enter the base, create an explosion and let the enemy surround you. Then tear them down all to pieces!**' Naraku said over enthusiastic making Naruto and Sargeras sighed.

'Yeah I know that would be fun but I might take quite a long time to get through all of them, probably more than an hour if Gatou really has that much men.'

'**So what?! At least you got to have a lot of fun killing lots of humans!**'

'That's not my point. My point is that Gatou might escape while I'm busy punching a hole through his defenses. Remember, that's our primary objective.'

'**But I have the feeling that this Gatou is an overconfident man. He may not even bother moving his fingers knowing that he got practically an army to protect him plus missing nins.**'

'**I agree with the child, Naraku. If we do want to obliterate our target then we better make sure that he is not going anywhere. We have to strike fast and hard.**'

'Hey I know, how about summoning a couple of demons from the Twisting Nether' Naruto suggested. Sargeras and Naraku looked at each other, both having blank expression in their faces.

'**I agree! Watching demons wreck havoc is a great past time!**' Naraku shouted.

'**That can be but it might draw a lot of attention from the other humans**' Sargeras said.

'I guess that's okay. According to Haku and Zabuza, Gatou's base is about ten kilometers away from the nearest human house to it. That's will be enough distance for any other humans from seeing or the commotion we'll create there. Then we'll just have to prevent anyone from leaving the base so that no one will tell a tale about what will happen.' This put the great demon in deep thinking.

'**Alright, you can summon demons but only Infernals and only up to two of them. Remember what told you before when I taught the summoning technique.**'

'Yeah, I know. Don't summon demons unless facing an extremely large and strong army.'

'**So then it's settled. Let's start the party.**' All three of them gave off their evil smirks. Arriving at the front entrance of the base, Naruto beheld a huge wooden gate, possibly as big as that of Konoha. He also sensed that there are two people guarding it. One of them noticed the blonde and called out for him.

"Hey, what's a kid like you doing here? Are you lost or something?" he asked when he noticed the forehead protector covering the boy's eyes making his own eyes widen.

"You can't possibly be one of the ninjas that the Wave citizens hired are you?" Before he even got the answer, he felt a searing pain on his gut. He looked down to see that he had been stabbed by a kunai.

"Damn right, man" Naruto said as the guard fell on the ground dead. The other one was about to run and give an alarm to his comrades when he also felt extreme pain on his back.

"You are not going anywhere" Naruto whispered to his ear. He then let the corpse fell to the ground.

"And now for the grand entrance." He held out his right hand and form a Rasengan then hit the gate with it tearing it to pieces.

"And then for the other 'actors'." He formed a series of hand seals and called out for the name of his technique.

**_Oni Kuchiyose: Naraku!_**

The sky turned blood red in color and two blazing rocks fell creating huge explosions and damage to their landing site. Out of the rubble came out two giant humanoid figures made of black stones and crimson flames. They gave out monstrous howls as if announcing their arrival. Naruto gave them the orders through telepathy.

'Alright you two, you know what to do. Obliterate everyone and everything in your path. Let no one in this area survive. Should you find strong souls in your way, bring them to me.' Giving out another howl, the Infernals went off to do their summoner's bidding.

'That was for you, Naraku. Just to inform you that I don't forget your empty stomach' Naruto said.

'**Oh thank you very much. I appreciate it for my entire life.**'

The explosions created by Naruto's techniques immediately alarmed everyone in the area. Even Gatou heard it. He's inside his office debriefing his newly hired missing nins about their job. This time, he got four of them each coming from different villages. One came from Kiri, one from Ame, one from Iwa and one from Kumo.

"That must be the enemy. You guys should go now and do your job. Prove to me that you are worthy to be feared by people" Gatou ordered them.

"Remember our deal, old man. We'll kill those Konoha ninjas and you'll pay us handsomely or else" the Iwa missing nin threatened.

"I know that already just go now!" All four of them disappeared in puffs of smoke. Gatou only gave off a malicious grin.

'As if you'll get what you want.'

Outside, Naruto and his Infernals are doing a good job of laying waste in the area. The base is falling at an alarming rate that can even make a kage shiver. They were quickly getting near the center of the base when the missing nins block their paths. The Kiri and Ame nukenin each block off the Infernals. When they beheld the blazing demons, they both had the same thoughts.

'I thought we're up against ninjas. Why is there a monster here?'

The Kumo and Iwa nukenin ended face Naruto. They were so lucky or so they thought.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at that? I thought we will be facing some of Konoha's greatest ninjas considering the fact that one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu was defeated. And here we are facing a little kid wearing a Konoha forehead protector pretending to be a ninja" the former Iwa nin said cockily.

"Adults are always underestimating when they see me. Why don't you two take a look on your surroundings and see the amount of havoc I have caused. And don't think it's just because some of Gatou's men made some mistakes" Naruto said proudly.

"Yeah right. As if a mere kid like you can do this. And we are not thinking that this is caused by Gatou's other men although all of them are really foolish. We are thinking that you have some companions and they are the one who caused this wreckage" the Kumo nin said.

"Yes I do have companions but they are not the only one who's causing all of the commotion. Me too and if you still don't believe me then why not come at me" the demon vessel beckoned them.

"Just don't cry and beg for mercy in the end, you cocky kid."

"Don't worry. I won't. But you will." And so the real fights began.

The Kumo and Iwa nins tried to bring down Naruto using only taijutsu vastly underestimating the young ninja. It turned out not quite well for them. For someone as small as Naruto, he surely is strong and agile and it is as if he can see the missing nins movements. He can dodge and counter every punch, kick and jab that is thrown to him. After a few minutes of exchanging blows, the older ninjas found themselves eating the dirt. They got up and took a more serious stance.

"So we indeed underestimated you, kid. This time, no more playing around."

"You should have done that earlier. Now, give me everything you got" Naruto beckoned them yet again.

The Kiri and Ame missing nins are also not faring well with the Burning Legion's Infernals. Since the demons are practically on fire, they can't get close to them and use taijutsu or kenjutsu. They are left with their suiton justus and legs for them to run away when the Infernals tried to get close.

**_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!_**

Since it's very early in the morning and they are in the Wave country which is always covered by mist, using even a high level suiton jutsu is no problem for both of the nukenins. The mist gathered and formed huge water dragons which rushed at the Infernals. The missing nins smirked thinking that the water will extinguish the flames. The Infernals simply gave out another roar and their fire grew in size. When the water dragons came in contact with the crimson flames, it immediately evaporated.

'That fire must be really hot to make that much water to evaporate immediately' the Kiri and Ame nins thought simultaneously. They got no more time to think when the Infernals slammed the ground creating earthquakes which threw the ninjas off balanced. The demons used the opportunity and rushed at their prey. The Ame nin still managed to jumped up although not too high but the Infernal still managed to grab him. His body was then burned. Nothing is left but ashes. The Kiri nin, because he carrying a big sword, had more bad luck as he was simply smashed by the Infernal's big blazing fist.

**_Raikyu!_**

_**Doton: Doryuudan!**_

The Kumo and Iwa nins called out for their respective ninjutsus. Naruto already summoned Hellmourn and used it sliced the lightning and earth balls. He then called out his own ninjutsu.

**_Katon: Housenka no jutsu!_**

A dozen or so fire came rushing at the missing nins. They jumped away as Naruto rushed at the Iwa nin. As the boy brought the sword into a thrust, his opponent had already finished a set of hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground.

**_Doton: Doryuu heki!_**

A giant wall of stone rise in front of the blonde forcing him to stop his attack. He focused chakra into his feet in order to use it as a cushion and stick on the earth wall. He then heard another crackling in the air.

**_Ikazuchi no Kiba!_**

He jumped up and dodged another lightning strike. In mid air, he launched another katon jutsu.

**_Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!_**

This was then intercepted by another lightning strike courtesy of the Kumo nin creating an explosion. Naruto suddenly came out of the smoke surprising his opponent as he tried to cut him in half. However, the older ninja seemed to be prepared.

**_Raigeki no Yoroi!_**

Metal meets lightning and both struggled for dominance. Naruto's Hellmourn proved to be the superior one since it already defeated Kakashi's Raikiri. But just before the sword cut through the lightning armor, Naruto sensed chakra being molded behind him. He jumped away just in time to dodge more earth balls. The first ones completely broke the lightning armor and the rest hit the Kumo nin directly knocking him off unconscious.

"You fool! You should not be in the way!" the Iwa nin shouted as if he will be heard by his comrade.

"Worry about yourself first, fool" he heard someone whisper behind him. He got no time to turn around as a massive blade came out through his chest. He was then engulfed in flames.

"That's one soul for us. Now for the other one." Naruto went to the unconscious body of the Kumo nin.

"Too bad, you're out cold. I will not be able to hear your pathetic scream" he said and stabbed the body. It too burst into flames.

"Now I hope my Infernals will bring more souls."

'**Hurry child. You wasted valuable time with those two. We need to go to Gatou. The Infernals will bring you the souls later**' Sargeras reminded him. His vessel didn't waste anytime replying and only ran towards the center of the base.

"It's been a couple of minutes and it's still quiet outside. They must have been finished. Why don't I go to my vault and see my precious wealth first before I check on what happened outside" Gatou said to himself still inside his office. He's very confident that his base will not be penetrated by anyone. When he arrived at his vault, he nearly jumped out of his hide when he heard someone talking inside.

"Wow! What a lot of money! I can call this Kakuzu's heaven. He'll surely love this place!" the one inside said loudly. Gatou felt extremely angry that someone else is inside his vault checking out his money. He rushed inside to give that certain someone a piece of his mind.

"What are you doing inside my vault?!" he shouted. He was surprised to see a young boy with blonde hair. As he turned around, he saw his cerulean eyes. (A/N: Naruto took off his blindfold to check on what he might see inside Gatou's building.)

"Oh, depending on what you had just said, you must be Gatou" the boy said to the old man but he was merely ignored.

"What is a kid like you doing……." He was cut off when the boy suddenly appeared in front of him and stabbed him.

"Naraku was right that you are an overconfident man. You didn't even bother to look outside to check on what's happening" the boy whispered and those are the last words that he heard before darkness engulf him.

"Pathetic old man" Naruto mumbled.

"**What are you going to do with all of this money? Aren't you going to take it to be used by the organization?**" Sargeras asked.

"The organization has more than enough wealth to support all of its members so I'll just take thirty percent of this and let the Wave country take the rest."

"**Aren't you being kind, child?**"

"Someone might get suspicious if I get too much. Besides, remember that we already got a lot of money from selling the artifacts. Well, I guess that's all. We're done here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is for those who requested me to make Naruto summon demons. Sorry for waiting.


	25. Sorry

Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting and then another sorry because I think I can't continue this story anymore. I have been brainstorming for months now during my free time for more ideas but I can't come up with anything fitting for the plot of this story. You can continue or make another story out this fic if you want. You got my permission.


End file.
